


(a love) a lantern in the dark

by ms_dorothea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: События разворачиваются после 4 серии 8 сезона. Джейме выживает в Королевской Гавани. Серсея не выживает. Доверие Бриенны к Джейме подорвано; ситуацию немного усугубляет кое-что, явившееся результатом проведенных в Витерфелле ночей.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 18





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(a love) a lantern in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762214) by [sameboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameboots/pseuds/sameboots). 

Джейме стоит перед ней впервые за несколько недель – выбравшись из-под руин, некогда бывших Красным Замком, на пепелище, некогда бывшее городом. В воздухе витает запах жженой плоти и горелых волос; в ушах по-прежнему звенят вопли бесчисленных горожан и солдат. И несмотря на все это Джейме – у которого причин остаться в живых еще меньше, чем у всех – тут как тут, появляется из огня и хаоса, выглядя едва ли хуже, чем после битвы за Винтерфелл. Конечно, бывали времена, когда он выглядел получше, но все же до мертвеца ему далеко, а до человека, которому на голову вроде как обрушился горящий замок, – еще дальше.

Пока он стряхивает с волос и одежды пепел и сажу, Бриенна приближается и встает напротив. Джейме поднимает голову, видит ее – и его брови изумленно поднимаются, а челюсть отвисает. Бриенна берет его лицо в ладони, проводит пальцами по испачканным щекам.

– Ты в порядке?

Он несколько раз мигает, затем расплывается в блаженной улыбке.

– Да.

Она коротко кивает.

– Хорошо, – замахивается и бьет его прямо в нос.

Затем она разворачивается и уходит, оставляя его истекать кровью из носа и рта, напоследок бросая через плечо:

– Я беременна.

И если до этого заявления Джейме казался просто озадаченным, то теперь, когда она отворачивается и шагает прочь, выражение его лица можно описать лишь словом «ступор».

\--

Он обнаруживает Бриенну в ее временных покоях. Бриенна не знает, проклинать ей Сансу или благодарить: ведь только она одновременно и знает, где ее искать, и показала бы Джейме направление. Он неловко мнется у входа. Бриенна даже не встает с края кровати.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джейме.

– Сейчас? – спрашивает она в ответ и, не давая ему ответить, продолжает. – Или когда ты попытался улизнуть от меня посреди ночи? Или, может, когда я обнаружила это? – Она жестом указывает на свой живот. – Или ты имеешь в виду тот момент, когда мы прибыли в Королевскую Гавань и твой брат сообщил мне, что ты выдумал какой-то безумный план и отправился убивать свою сестру – ту самую, ради которой, по твоим словам, ты меня бросил?

Джейме вздрагивает так, словно она опять его ударила. Бриенна не может найти в себе сил пожалеть его.

– Бриенна, – начинает он, но она его обрывает.

– Не надо. – Бриенна встает, подходит к нему, за руку втаскивает в комнату и захлопывает за ними дверь. – Ты мог бы сказать мне, – яростно шипит она, сжимая его руку так сильно, что могут остаться синяки. – Ты  _ должен _ был сказать мне.

– Я  _ не мог _ , – возражает он.

– Почему? – спрашивает она.

С момента их последней встречи он успел помыться, но бороду не сбрил. Бриенне кажется, он поседел еще сильнее с тех пор, как бросил ее посреди двора – трясущуюся, плачущую и сомневающуюся во всем, что она о себе знала. Джейме с трудом сглатывает, и она видит, как его рука дергается, словно он хочет до нее дотронуться, – однако ему хватает ума не делать этого.

– А ты бы меня отпустила? – спрашивает он. – Если бы ты знала мои планы – тогда еще весьма туманные – ты бы позволила мне уехать одному? – Она не отвечает, горло сжимается от чувства отчаяния. – Я не мог подвергать тебя опасности. Она собиралась тебя убить. Она бы не успокоилась, пока не убила бы нас обоих. Я бы не вынес, если бы ты погибла из-за меня. Только не ты. Кто угодно, но не ты.

Бриенна чувствует, как глаза наполняются слезами, и клянет себя. После бессонной ночи, которую она провела, рыдая под мехами, до сих пор пахнувшими ими обоими, пытаясь понять, как она могла настолько не понимать его, как могла так ошибиться в нем и в том, что между ними было, Бриенна поклялась себе, что больше никогда не откроется ни одному мужчине. Она – сир Бриенна Тарт, рыцарь Семи Королевств, защитница живых, принесшая присягу Сансе Старк, Королеве Севера, и она не позволит себе расстраиваться из-за какой-то интрижки.

Она отворачивается, хоть и знает, что Джейме заметил. Тогда он все-таки касается ее, легонько проводя пальцами по ее руке. Бриенна непроизвольно отдергивает руку, словно от огня. Его прикосновение кажется жестокой шуткой.

– Я не просила тебя об этом, – говорит она, когда ей наконец удается совладать со своим голосом – чтобы он не надломился на середине фразы.

– Конечно, нет, ты бы никогда не попросила меня…

– Нет, – снова перебивает она. – Об  _ этом  _ я никогда не просила. – Она машет рукой на пространство между ними, невольно задерживаясь над животом. – Я ничего не ждала даже после первой ночи. Но ты вернулся, Джейме. Ты сказал, что остаешься. Ты приходил ко мне в постель ночь за ночью, потом твоя одежда, обувь и доспехи стали лежать рядом с моими у меня в комнате. Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем я поверила, что ты не собираешься в конце концов передумать и рассмеяться мне в лицо, потому что я посмела решить, будто кто-то захочет быть со мной. А потом ты  _ так и сделал _ .

Бриенна не может удержать скатившуюся по щеке слезу – за все золото Семи Королевств не смогла бы.

– Вот только, – продолжает она, пока Джейме смотрит на нее не отрываясь, – не совсем. Тебе даже не хватило приличия рассмеяться мне в лицо. Мне пришлось тебя  _ догонять _ .

– Бриенна, – наконец произносит он. Она смотрит на него через пелену слез и понимает, что его глаза тоже мокрые и полны раскаяния.

Она скрещивает руки на груди и отходит от него.

– Пожалуйста, – начинает он, протягивая руку.

– Нет, – твердо говорит Бриенна. – Уходи.

\--

Следующим Ланнистером, у которого хватает ума завести с ней разговор, оказывается Тирион. К счастью, он второй и последний из оставшихся. Бриенна как раз заставляет себя осторожно пережевывать кусок хлеба, понимая, что, несмотря на то и дело подкатывающие волны тошноты, ей нужно есть.

– Сир Бриенна.

Она поднимает голову и обнаруживает, что перед ее столом стоит, сложив руки перед собой, Тирион Ланнистер. Бриенне хочется рассмеяться от этой притворной мольбы, но она сдерживается, боясь лишиться с таким трудом проглоченной еды. Все ее самообладание пойдет прахом, если ее сейчас вывернет на стол.

– Лорд Тирион, – приветствует она его кивком. – Чем обязана такой чести? 

– Я присяду? – спрашивает он, указывая на скамью напротив нее.

– Конечно, – совершенно неискренне отвечает Бриенна.

Тирион садится, в руке у него неизменный кубок с вином. Он покачивает им, глядит на красную жидкость, плещущуюся о бронзовые гравированные бока. Бриенне часто приходилось иметь дело и с государственными мужами, и с Ланнистерами, чтобы понять: Тирион тянет время, надеясь, что она сделает за него всю работу. Но Бриенна никогда не делает первого хода, особенно когда собеседник избирает такую банальную тактику. Наконец Тирион сдается, делает глоток вина и переводит взгляд на Бриенну.

– Мой брат приходил к вам, – говорит он. Она не отвечает. Ответа и не требуется: он известен ему и так. Вместо этого Бриенна смотрит на него и откусывает еще немного пресного хлеба. Она успевает пережевать и проглотить первый кусочек, затем второй, прежде чем рот Тириона изгибается в удрученной улыбке. – Теперь мне ясно, почему он таскается по округе, как раненый зверь. Вы не уступаете ни на шаг, не так ли, сир?

– Лорд Тирион, – начинает она, но он перебивает ее фразой «Просто Тирион». Бриенна кидает на него равнодушный взгляд. – У вас наверняка была причина, по которой вы пришли ко мне, и всем будет лучше, если вы скажете все прямо.

– Очень хорошо, – Тирион делает еще глоток. – Мой брат – дурень. – Бриенне не удается сдержать вялого смешка. – Но он дурень, готовый на все ради тех, кого любит.

– Милорд, – начинает она, пытаясь сдержать поток объяснений, которыми он – или Джейме – считает необходимым с ней поделиться. Тирион останавливает ее жестом.

– Прошу, дайте мне договорить, – говорит он, на лице его внезапно появляется неподдельная мольба. Бриенна кивает. – Джейме всегда был… безрассуден по отношению к тем, кого любит. Что бы он ни сказал или ни сделал, прежде чем явиться сюда, он сделал это из любви.

– Это он подослал вас поговорить со мной? – спрашивает Бриенна, чувствуя, что хлеб подобрался к горлу.

– Нет. – Тирион нагибается к ней через стол. – Он, скорее всего, воспылает праведным гневом, если узнает, что я вмешиваюсь в его дела. Хотя бы поговорите с ним. Выслушайте его путаные речи, прежде чем принимать окончательное решение.

Бриенна закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь подавить поднимающуюся волну тошноты.

– Я поговорю с ним, – говорит она, открывая глаза и глядя на Тириона так бесстрастно и отстраненно, как только может. – Но я не знаю, что он мог бы сказать.

\-- 

Когда спустя два дня после беседы с Тирионом Бриенна слышит тихий стук в свою дверь, ей не приходится и гадать, кто за ней стоит. Джейме наконец сбрил бороду и подровнял волосы, отчего выглядит теперь совсем непривычно – к ее облегчению. Он походит на себя в прошлом – аккуратный, чистенький и снова наряженный в ланнистеровское красно-золотое. Джейме делает круг по прибранной комнате, проводя пальцами по малочисленной мебели, плечи у него напряжены.

Наконец он нарушает эту ужасную повисшую между ними тишину.

– Тирион говорит, он разговаривал с тобой.

– Это так, – кивает Бриенна, принимая настолько расслабленную позу, насколько может.

Джейме просто глядит на нее, и его печаль, напряженность и застрявшие в горле слова снова делают его до боли привычным. Бриенна ощущает тоску по тем временам, когда еще могла не обращать на все это внимания, когда не знала точно, что означает его взгляд.

– Бриенна, – говорит он. Она не знает, специально ли он произносит ее имя так жалобно, словно умоляя ему помочь. Нет, такого он не заслужил.

– Зачем ты пришел? – спрашивает она, стискивая зубы.

– Я пришел, чтобы попросить у тебя прощения, – говорит он, и Бриенна обрывает его, едва он успевает раскрыть рот для следующей фразы.

– Тогда вы пришли напрасно, сир Джейме, – говорит она, отворачивается, подходит к двери и открывает ее, чтобы он вышел.

– И предложить выйти за меня замуж, – твердо продолжает Джейме, словно не услышав ее слов. Бриенна замирает, в легких не хватает воздуха, мозг пытается понять смысл этой фразы.

Бриенна поворачивается к нему, в широко раскрытых глазах – смятение и злая буря эмоций, которые она не может даже толком распознать от такой неуместной наглости.

– Извини, что? – Она видит, что он пытается что-то ответить, но не слышит его слов, не вникает в их смысл. – Ты в своем уме?

– Я наплодил уже пять бастардов, – странный способ сказать об этом, но он говорит с таким открытым и полным боли лицом, что Бриенна даже не закатывает глаза. – Трое из моих детей мертвы. Я не смог их защитить. Мне было запрещено защищать их как подобает отцу. Четвертый умер в утробе своей матери. Этот ребенок,  _ наш _ ребенок, – Бриенна тут же ощетинивается: как он смеет называть этого ребенка своим без ее разрешения, – мой шанс стать отцом, которым я должен был быть.

– Прошу меня простить, но мне несколько сложно доверять твоим словам, – отвечает она, каждый мускул напряжен от негодования.

Она видит в его взгляде какую-то перемену – теперь пополам с болью в нем читается прежний хищный блеск.

– Куда ты теперь отправишься? – спрашивает он ее: даже тон меняется, становясь как-то жестче.

– Я отправляюсь домой на Тарт, – отвечает она. – Леди Санса освободила меня от службы. Она справедливо заметила, что я едва ли гожусь в защитницы теперь, когда… – Она колеблется: говорить о себе такое по-прежнему непривычно. – Когда жду ребенка. Теперь она Королева Севера, и ее будет защищать целая собственная Королевская Гвардия.

– И что же скажет народ Тарта, когда единственная наследница Вечерней Звезды, прославленная воительница, вернется домой глубоко беременная от того самого человека, который посвятил ее в рыцари?

Его тон настолько едкий, что Бриенна вздрагивает. Она знает, что он прав. Она сама каждую ночь задавалась этими вопросами – с тех самых пор, как поняла, отчего ее тошнит по утрам и почему она постоянно чувствует усталость, сколько бы ни спала. Бриенна решила, что выбора нет. Она всегда была разочарованием для народа Тарта, для отца, для целого мира. Что такое маленький бастард по сравнению со всем прочим? Однако Бриенна знает, что это не одно и то же. Одно дело – быть слишком уродливой и большой для леди. Одно дело – владеть мечом лучше большинства мужчин. Вернуться домой с войны беременной неизвестно от кого – это совсем другое.

– Я знаю, ты не хочешь за меня выходить, – говорит Джейме, и Бриенна пронзает его таким взглядом, от которого уголки его рта подрагивают – едва заметно, так мимолетно, что, возможно, ей это просто кажется. – Я знаю, ты мне не доверяешь. Знаю, что ты, возможно, никогда меня не простишь. Только не срывай на мне злость, потому что фиктивный брак защитит не только тебя, но и нашего ребенка от осуждения всего Вестероса.

Он прав. Она знает, что он прав, и ненавидит его за это до глубины души. Бриенна всегда знала, что мир несправедлив к таким, как она. Однако она всегда думала, что вполне готова ко всем предстоящим ей несправедливостям. Но к ситуации, ставшей результатом неблагоразумия, страсти, вожделения, осознания того, что желания другого человека полностью совпадают с ее желаниями, Бриенна готова не была. Для этой проблемы у нее нет ни подходящих слов, ни подготовленного плана. И она знает – конечно, знает – что должна согласиться. Ей не хочется лишать ее –  _ их _ – ребенка фамилии, отца и достойного будущего, обеспечить которое – ее долг.

Бриенна закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем прямо взглянуть на него и ответить:

– Ладно.

Джейме моргает, словно не совсем ее понимает. Она стискивает зубы и уточняет:

– Я выйду за тебя.

Напряжение тут же покидает его.

– И ты позволишь мне быть этому ребенку отцом?

Ей хочется сказать нет. Хочется лишить его чего-нибудь. Какая-то темная, негодующая частица ее души хочет ранить его, чтобы ему тоже было больно. Она никогда не отличалась злопамятством, но боль, причиненная его предыдущим вопросом и тем, как в своем предложении он смешал правду с насмешкой, захлестывает ее с головой.

– Мы поженимся, и все будут знать, что отец ребенка – ты, – говорит Бриенна. – Я бы не смогла помешать этому, даже если бы хотела.

Тогда уголки его рта и впрямь приподнимаются в мягком и печальном подобии улыбки.

– Ты бы удивилась, – говорит Джейме спустя мгновение. – Могу я прийти завтра утром, чтобы обсудить приготовления? – Она отрывисто кивает, и он кивает в ответ. – Доброго дня, миледи.

И, поклонившись, Джейме уходит, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь. Бриенне хочется плакать. Хочется вопить. Хочется разбить кулаки в кровь о стену. Хочется взять меч и крушить и рубить им, пока мускулы не онемеют. Ничего из этого она не делает. Бриенна садится на край кровати и прячет лицо в ладони, пытаясь совладать с шоком от того, на что она только что согласилась.


	2. Глава 2

Следующим утром, едва только Джейме покидает ее комнату, в дверь раздается новый тихий стук. Бриенна открывает – и видит перед собой Сансу во всей ее королевской красе.

– Можно войти? – спрашивает Санса, и Бриенна знает, что она спрашивает всерьез: несмотря на ее новый титул, Королева Севера уважает Бриеннино личное пространство.

– Конечно, Ваше Величество. – Бриенна отходит от двери, делая краткий полупоклон, когда Санса входит.

Сансу это не впечатляет, и она закатывает глаза.

– Не пора ли нам отбросить эти церемонии,  _ сир _ Бриенна?

– Конечно. – Бриенна чувствует, как щеки заливает краска. – Прости, Санса.

Санса отмахивается от ее извинений, явно настроенная на какой-то серьезный разговор.

– Знаешь, тебе не обязательно это делать, – прямо говорит она.

– Нет, обязательно, – говорит Бриенна, и эти слова тонут у нее внутри, как камни в пруду.

– Я бы могла подыскать тебе кого-нибудь другого, – говорит Санса. – Мы вполне могли бы найти хорошего мужчину, который признал бы твоего ребенка. Я все же королева, и у меня есть  _ некоторая _ власть.

Бриенна решительно мотает головой.

– Я не хочу…– она осекается, не дав словам соскользнуть с языка. Она не хочет никого другого. Джейме она тоже не хочет – только не сейчас, когда от одного лишь его вида ей становится дурно, а грудная клетка наполняется болью. – Это неважно. Отец моего ребенка – он. Он пообещал, что брак будет фиктивным и что он не станет требовать от меня ничего, чего бы мне не хотелось.

– И ты хочешь за него выйти? – спрашивает Санса, в каждом слоге сквозит неверие. 

– Разве лучше выйти за какого-нибудь бедолагу, который ни за что бы не захотел взять в жены  _ меня _ ? Ведь если вы велите – кто угодно согласится жениться на мне и признать бастарда своим.

Выражение Сансы перестает быть холодным и отстраненным – таким, которое она долгие годы являла миру, чтобы от него защититься. Только когда Джон занял трон и пообещал ей Север, прежняя Санса – добросердечная девушка, по-настоящему волнующаяся об окружающих и верящая, что мир может стать лучше и счастливее, стала потихоньку показываться.

– Я была замужем за жестоким человеком, – наконец говорит Санса тоном по-прежнему сдержанным. – Я бы никому не пожелала такой участи, но меньше всех – тебе.

– Джейме – не жестокий человек, – машинально возражает Бриенна. Санса смотрит на нее, явно не веря сказанному. – Он не в таком смысле жестокий. Он думал, что защищает меня. У него это вышло плохо, он предал мое доверие к нему и к нашим отношениям, но он не бывает жестоким специально, чтобы причинить кому-то боль. То, что он сделал, радости ему не приносило.

– И все же он сделал это. – Санса смотрит на Бриенну, ища что-то в ее лице. Бриенне невыносимо хочется отвести глаза от Сансиного испытующего взгляда, но она понимает, что, сделав это, признается в чем-то чересчур личном.

– Не думаю, что он предполагал, что причинит мне такую боль. – Бриенна вздыхает, в конце концов опуская взгляд и собираясь с духом. – У нас был разговор, прежде чем он уехал, не особо подробный. Я знаю, какие отношения были у него с Серсеей, чем они были друг для друга. Не думаю, что он знает, как… – Бриенна колеблется, подыскивая слова, которые описали бы, насколько сильное влияние отношения с сестрой оказали на личность Джейме. – Он умеет только ранить, колоть в самое больное место во время ссоры, но ожидает, что его простят в тот же миг. 

– И ты уже простила его? – спрашивает Санса, в ее голосе мешаются осуждение и беспокойство.

– Нет, – отвечает Бриенна – чуть менее твердо, чем ей хотелось бы.

– И все же ты согласилась выйти за человека, который умеет ранить и совсем не понимает, к чему его поступки могут привести? – теперь тон Сансы – сплошное недоверие. – Прости, но мне это кажется ключом к жизни, полной страданий. Я не знаю, что это, если не жестокость.

– У меня нет выбора, – отвечает Бриенна, горло у нее сжимается, глаза наполняются непрошеными слезами. Кажется, она теперь только и делает, что плачет: собственное тело поймало ее в ловушку и вынуждает вести жизнь, которой она никогда не хотела.

–  _ Есть _ , – возражает Санса, явно намереваясь спасти Бриенну – так, как Бриенна многократно спасала ее саму.

– Я люблю его, – несчастно, зло и отчаянно шепчет Бриенна. Когда она снова смотрит на Сансу через пелену слез, то читает в ее глазах нечто похожее на смутную жалость. – Я ненавижу его. Но люблю. Никто другой мне не нужен. То, что, как я думала, я чувствовала к Ренли, – бледное жалкое подобие. Джейме… – она запинается и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие и не дать рыданиям вырваться наружу. – От того, что я чувствую к нему, нельзя отгородиться, это не получится забыть. Я долго пыталась, зная, что у меня нет шансов, что это глупые мечты девчонки, а не воина. Я не знаю, смогу ли снова вынести его прикосновение, но  _ знаю _ , что точно не смогу разделить постель и жизнь с кем-то другим.

– Тогда я желаю тебе счастья, – произносит Санса после мучительно долгой паузы. Она подходит и берет Бриеннины ладони в свои, крепко их пожимая. – Надеюсь, ты сможешь обрести его в конце концов.

– Спасибо тебе.

Санса еще раз пожимает ее ладони, а потом Бриенна остается одна. Опять.

\--

Свадьба проходит по всем правилам. Джейме покрывает ее плащом в знак защиты – хоть им обоим это и кажется бредом; тяжесть окутывает ее плечи лживым теплом. Они повторяют слова клятвы, обещая принадлежать друг другу с этого дня и до конца своих дней. Бриенне так хочется, чтобы все это было по-настоящему, что она едва сдерживается от слез. Она не сомневается в принесенных обетах и не боится, что Джейме снова покинет ее: единственная женщина, которая могла отнять его у нее, обратилась в пепел.

Сердце так сжимается, что хочется плакать. Потому что она думала, что такое и впрямь возможно. Потому что всего несколько месяцев назад, лежа рядом с ним в постели, в комнате, пахнущей ими обоими, касаясь своим обнаженным телом его, она позволила себе представить этот день. То, каким он мог бы быть. Только она бы улыбалась, идя к Джейме навстречу. Только он улыбался бы ей в ответ, а глаза его блестели бы при виде нее и при мыслях об их будущем. Только ребенок в ее утробе был бы запланированным и желанным, а не появившимся случайно – плод самого болезненного переживания в Бриенниной жизни. Только ее сердце воспарило бы в грудной клетке, когда Джейме поцеловал бы ее, скрепляя клятвы, а не рухнуло камнем в желудок. Только она ответила бы на поцелуй перед лицами богов и людей, чтобы все знали: она счастлива, она любима и любит, теперь в ее руках счастье, о котором она и не мечтала.

А потом они снова возвращаются в ее покои. Не было ни изобилующего блюдами праздничного пира, ни танцев – лишь церемония и краткий тихий ужин с немногословной Сансой и несколькими оставшимися в живых солдатами. Комната теперь другая, Джейме не пахнет вином, не вламывается к ней настырно. Только чувство прежнее – нервы странно искрят под кожей, пока она наблюдает за ним, пытаясь его разгадать.

Джейме молчит, Бриенна смотрит, как он медленно расстегивает камзол и сбрасывает его. Закончив, он вопросительно глядит на нее. Она сглатывает поднимающуюся к горлу желчь, осознавая, что он пытается понять – расценивать ли ее пристальный взгляд как приглашение, не простила ли она его уже. Бриенна отворачивается и снимает по-прежнему окутывающий ее плечи плащ.

Тишину нарушает лишь шуршание одежды – оба снимают свои лучшие наряды и переодеваются ко сну, но одно только присутствие Джейме в ее комнате завывает громче ветров зимы, а в душе нарастает паника.

Когда она наконец снова поворачивается к нему, то облегченно расслабляется – он уже переоделся в ночную рубашку. Он обычно не надевает ее, думает Бриенна, потому что они всегда…

– Я лягу на полу, – говорит он, прерывая ход ее мыслей.

Бриенна думает – вот и лег бы, выгнать бы его совсем, отправить спать на полу перед дверью. Но вместо этого неожиданно произносит:

– Не говори ерунды.

Джейме удивленно приподнимает брови.

– Прошу прощения, – говорит он со знакомой усмешкой, – но у меня сложилось отчетливое впечатление, что здесь не рады моему присутствию. – Его взгляд перемещается вбок, на ее постель, на которой они, как ожидалось, должны были бы сегодня скрепить свой союз. – Особенно в твоей постели.

– Спать лечь ты можешь, – отвечает Бриенна. – Ты же сказал, что хочешь защитить меня и ребенка, – продолжает она. – Как нам объяснить его появление, если ты не станешь делить со мной постель?

Такое объяснение кажется ей вполне логичным. Очевидным. Но в глубине души она  _ знает _ , что это лишь неуклюжее оправдание. Вряд ли кто-то утром станет рассматривать ее простыни в поисках следов девичьей крови. Скорее всего, никто и не узнает, спал Джейме на полу или в постели. Бриенна не понимает, как можно одновременно хотеть прижаться к нему поближе и оттолкнуть подальше. Не знает, почему ей отчаянно хочется ощутить его тепло и в то же время держать на прохладном расстоянии, в голове и сердце у нее все совсем перепуталось.

Она ждет, что он ответит. Ждет, что подловит ее на лукавстве. Пошутит, хитро ухмыльнется, штурмует обломки стен вокруг ее измученного сердца. Вместо этого он лишь кивает, подходит к правой стороне постели –  _ его _ стороне – и ныряет под одеяло.

Бриенна ложится и отворачивается, сжимаясь в клубок на самом краю постели. Она слышит, как Джейме ворочается, и кидает быстрый взгляд за спину: он тоже отвернулся, и плечи у него напряжены, словно он к чему-то готовится. Бриенна проваливается в сон, и ей снится лучшая жизнь. 

\--

Когда они отплывают на Тарт, Бриенну начинает мутить еще хуже – если такое вообще возможно. Теперь от мягкого покачивания корабля на волнах, раньше всегда приносившего покой, ее желудок бунтует еще сильнее. Не проходит и получаса, как съеденное за обедом отправляется в стоящее у постели ведро. Кажется, ничего не помогает: когда она встает, кружится голова, когда ложится – корабельная качка ощущается еще отчетливее, и желудок начинает размеренно двигаться одновременно с кораблем вверх-вниз.

Спустя неделю с лишним страданий Бриенна начинает беспокоиться, что может не доплыть. Постоянная тошнота ее совершенно вымотала, ей жутко хочется есть, но даже простой хлеб не задерживается внутри дольше чем на час. Когда в дверь раздается тихий стук, она едва сдерживается, чтобы не велеть гостю проваливать; подняться с койки и пройти пару шагов до двери кажется невыполнимой задачей.

Тот факт, что за дверью стоит Джейме, лишь добавляет страданий.

– Можно войти? – спрашивает он. Вид у него расслабленный, но ее это совершенно не подкупает.

Бриенна не отвечает и просто отходит в сторону, давая ему войти.

– Я тебе кое-что принес, – говорит Джейме, протягивая маленький сверток из коричневой бумаги. Бриенна, помедлив, принимает его, и в нос ударяет терпкий и свежий запах. – Это корень имбиря, – объясняет Джейме. – Помогает от тошноты. Это единственное, что избавляло...

Он замолкает, и Бриенна чувствует, как в груди нарастает раздражение.

– Можешь произносить ее имя, – практически выплевывает она. – Можно подумать, я не знаю.

Джейме бледнеет, его рот сжимается в ниточку, горло напрягается.

– Это единственное, что успокаивало Серсеин желудок во время беременностей, – говорит он наконец, с трудом выталкивая слова из глотки.

Бриенна не хочет, чтобы призрак Серсеи висел между ними. Если игнорировать ее и их с Джейме прошлое, ничего хорошего не выйдет. Он любил ее, он был отцом ее детей, он с радостью женился бы на ней и провел с ней остаток своих дней.

Он ее убил. 

И, как следствие – и ребенка в ее утробе. Его ребенка. Они не говорили об этом. Бриенна узнала от кого-то случайно и теперь не может заставить себя завести этот разговор. Она не уверена, что хочет узнать, услышать боль в его голосе, бремя этого тяжкого выбора. Бриенна не знает, выдержит ли, узнав, что он думает о ребенке, которого потерял вместе с Серсеей, – не сейчас точно, когда она сама носит его дитя.

– Свежий воздух тоже помогает, – говорит Джейме, не дождавшись ее реакции на подарок. – Ты тут прячешься с тех пор, как мы отчалили. Не хочешь прогуляться со мной по палубе?

Бриенна смотрит на сверток, потом переводит взгляд на лицо Джейме. Она так хорошо его знает – каждую его черточку, то, как он весело прищуривается, хоть губами и не улыбается, как сжимает челюсть, сдерживая порыв гнева, как напрягает плечи, разговаривая с людьми, которые его презирают. И то, каким нежным бывает его лицо, когда он сверху, двигается внутри нее, гладит большим пальцем по скуле, запускает пальцы в ее волосы; то, какое его дыхание теплое и влажное, когда он накрывает ее рот своим.

Бриенна знает, что он боится ее ответа и готовится быть отвергнутым. И она понимает, что если поступит так – причинит ему боль.

Она развязывает узелок на свертке с имбирем – уже очищенным и порезанным тонкими ломтиками. Бриенна кладет один в рот и прикрывает глаза: по языку разливается острота, распространяется вверх и вниз по горлу. Она ожидает, что ее опять замутит, но имбирь притупляет дурноту и освежает – впервые за многие недели она глотает что-то, от чего не тошнит. Бриенна расслабляет плечи, а открыв глаза, обнаруживает, что Джейме смотрит на нее с чем-то напоминающим удовольствие во взгляде, словно он тоже уже изучил ее лицо до мельчайших подробностей и видит ее облегчение. Бриенна скучает по временам, когда не боялась этого.

Бриенне странно осознавать, что Джейме куда ближе, чем она, знаком с тем, через что она проходит, и знает, чего ожидать. Однако в то же время она рада, что рядом есть кто-то, кто поможет без просьб, зная, что она сама к такому мало готова. Предложение прогуляться по палубе кажется ей нелепым – учитывая, что она и в своей каюте-то едва стоит на ногах – однако успокаивающая пряность имбиря на языке убеждает ее довериться ему хотя бы в этом.

– Я буду признательна, если ты прогуляешься со мной по палубе, – говорит Бриенна, смягчаясь самую малость и тут же коря себя за это. Пройтись по палубе она, пожалуй, сможет, но чувствует, что слаба и что нуждается в чем-то, в чем не признается. – Меня немного пошатывает. Будет нехорошо, если я свалюсь за борт по пути домой, – продолжает оправдываться она – то ли перед собой, то ли перед ним, то ли перед богами и их милостью. – Отец ожидает меня, – тихо добавляет она.

– Конечно. Если тебе что-то понадобится – попроси меня, и я сделаю все возможное.

Эти слова тяжело оседают у нее в груди. Она отворачивается, снова открывает дверь каюты, заворачивает корень имбиря обратно в бумагу, кладет сверток в карман и лишь потом через плечо бросает на Джейме взгляд, не говоря ни слова, и он идет следом. Они поднимаются по ступенькам и выходят на залитую ослепительным солнцем и обдуваемую прохладным морским ветром палубу. Джейме не пытается взять ее за руку или дотронуться, но держится рядом, и Бриенна ощущает его тепло. Трепет парусов и запах соли немедленно приносят умиротворение, какое ничто другое принести не способно, надежно окутывая, словно теплое одеяло.

Она замирает, держась за поручни и глядя на бескрайние сине-зеленые волны, и чувствует, как Джейме встает рядом в точно такой же позе. Бриенна кидает взгляд на его руку, вспоминая жар его ладони и нежность прикосновений. Это словно синяк, в который то и дело тыкаешь. Она переводит глаза с его ладони на лицо и обнаруживает, что он за ней пристально наблюдает.

– Я видел Тарт однажды, – сообщает он. – Издали, но… – он словно не знает, что теперь сказать и зачем он вообще заговорил, и скользит глазами по ее лицу. – Это было прекрасно, – заканчивает он.

На мгновение ей кажется, что Джейме говорит о ней: так он смотрит на нее – как человек, рассказывающий не о зеленом каменистом острове посреди моря, но о чем-то куда более важном и дорогом его сердцу.

– Так и есть. – Бриенна отводит взгляд. – Там хорошо и зелено. Когда-то я стремилась уплыть оттуда, подальше от детских воспоминаний и жестокости людей во всех ее проявлениях. Однако я поняла, что люди жестоки везде. Мир из всех нас делает раненых дураков. Я поняла… – она умолкает, подыскивая слова. – Я поняла, что скучаю по Вечернему Чертогу, по знакомым залам, моим прежним покоям, мечтам моей юности. – Она снова смотрит на Джейме: он по-прежнему не сводит взгляда с ее лица. Ее рот изгибается в грустную и горькую полуулыбку. – Вслух это звучит глупо.

– Нет. Вовсе нет. – Его рука на поручне шевелится; Бриенне кажется, что он сейчас коснется ее, и все ее тело напрягается, словно перед битвой. Однако затем рука снова замирает, и Бриенна задумывается, не показалось ли ей. – Надеюсь… Надеюсь, Тарт станет настоящим домом.

Кажется, словно он имеет в виду «для нас обоих». Как же сильно ей бы этого хотелось.


	3. Глава 3

Едва ступив на землю, Бриенна ощущает невероятное облегчение. А когда она видит ожидающего их отца – величественно высокого, с широченными плечами, на нее обрушивается такая волна счастья и умиротворения, что Бриенна чуть не падает с ног.

Селвин делает всего пять широких шагов и заключает ее в объятья, приподнимая над землей. Бриенна так скучала по этому ощущению – когда ее обнимает кто-то настолько большой, что ей сразу становится уютно и безопасно.

Он ставит ее на землю и берет ее лицо в одетые в перчатки ладони.

– Бриенна.

Впервые за долгие месяцы Бриенна расплывается в улыбке. Ее отец, единственный человек, никогда не видевший в ней изъянов, улыбается ей в ответ, и его немолодое лицо обретает сотню знакомых черт – вышитый гобелен ее детства.

Глаза наполняются слезами.

– Отец.

Она обнимает его снова, пряча лицо на его широкой груди. Его кожаный дублет пахнет домом – дымом каминов, пряностью подогретого вина и вечным смутным запахом моря, которым пропитан каждый житель Вечернего Чертога. Собравшись наконец, она отстраняется и оглядывается на стоящего позади нее Джейме.

По ее безмолвному сигналу Джейме приближается. Бриенна делает полшага назад, чтобы встать с ним рядом в знак поддержки – которая понадобится им обоим.

– Отец, – она указывает на Джейме, – это мой муж, Джейме Ланнистер.

– Лорд Тарт, – Джейме почтительно склоняет голову. – Рад наконец встретиться с вами. – На его устах играет знакомая улыбка – обаятельная, любезная. И притворная. Бриенна видит, как натянуты уголки его рта и напряжены глаза.

– Хм. – Селвин оглядывает Джейме с ног до головы. Ростом Джейме доходит ему лишь до плеча, и Бриенне отчего-то приятно, что Джейме по сравнению с отцом выглядит невысоким. – Идемте, нас ожидает пир, – говорит Селвин и шагает к ведущей в замок насыпи.

– Отец, – возражает Бриенна, и он оборачивается к ней.

– Обед, Бриенна. – Его тон звучит отечески, в нем слышится не то чтобы укор, скорее годы оставленных без внимания протестов. – Только для нас троих, если тебе угодно.

Бриенне ничего не остается, кроме как последовать за отцом вверх по склону. Джейме идет с ней рядом.

\--

Как и было обещано, за столом их лишь трое, а еды столько, сколько Бриенна не видела долгие годы – с тех пор, как покинула Тарт. За последнюю неделю мучившая ее всю дорогу тошнота значительно уменьшилась, но Бриенна все равно кладет на тарелку только немного мяса, сыра, намазанного маслом хлеба и зимних фруктов. Если отец что-то и замечает, то, к счастью, ничего не говорит. Однако вскоре начинает казаться, что его вообще не тянет разговаривать. Будучи и так немногословным, в присутствии Джейме он словно совсем потерял охоту к беседам.

Джейме старается.

Обед он начинает с широкой улыбки и веселых историй. В этот момент ничто в нем не напоминает о пережитой войне. Разве что тронутые сединой волосы и последний, уже бледно-желтый, синяк на щеке. Бриенна думала, что постепенно гаснущая улыбка и становящийся все напряженнее заискивающий тон принесут ей больше удовольствия, однако вместо этого к концу трапезы ее недовольство обоими мужчинами доходит до предела.

Селвин машет одному из стоящих у двери слуг.

– Каллин, покажи мужу моей дочери их покои, пожалуйста. – Бриенна встает было, чтобы идти следом, но Селвин ее останавливает. – На пару слов, Бриенна, прежде чем ты отправишься к себе.

Он говорит это таким тоном, что Бриенне стоит бы разозлиться: она уже не ребенок, чтобы ею командовать! Однако она не спорит с отцом.

Она снова садится, а Джейме поднимается, чтобы уйти за Каллином.

– Благодарю за гостеприимство, лорд Тарт. – Он кивает Селвину. Повернувшись к Бриенне, Джейме медлит. Она видит, что поведение ее отца выбило его из колеи.

Стараясь не думать о повисшем напряжении, она мягко говорит ему:

– Я скоро приду, Джейме.

Он улыбается ей в ответ, и тепло и нежность, озарившие его лицо, кажутся ей пощечиной. Он берет ее ладонь в свою, подносит к губам и прижимает к ним костяшки ее пальцев. Бриенна сжимает его пальцы своими, и мягкий жар его рта обжигает ее холодную кожу, как головня. От того, чтобы отшатнуться, ее удерживает лишь его взгляд, просящий  « пусть все выглядит взаправду » .

Бриенна провожает Джейме глазами и, когда дверь за ним тихо закрывается, остается наедине со своим отцом впервые за почти десять лет. Она переводит на него взгляд и обнаруживает, что он смотрит на нее так, как может смотреть лишь родитель.

– Значит, – Селвин откидывается на спинку стула, складывая руки на животе, – моя дочь нашла себе мужа.

От его тона Бриенна вспыхивает.

– Отец...

– Вообрази мое удивление, – перебивает он, – когда ко мне прилетел ворон с новостями о твоем скором прибытии вместе с мужем, о котором ты ни разу не потрудилась упомянуть, обладающим самой дурной репутацией во всем Вестеросе. Моя дочь – оказывается, носящая теперь титул рыцаря Семи Королевств – притаскивает домой клятвопреступника и изменника из практически уничтоженной – за исключением одного развратного и пьющего предателя-брата – семьи.

Бриенна вздрагивает и пунцовеет еще сильнее. В голосе отца нет жестокости, даже осуждения почти нет. Он обеспокоен, сбит с толку, возможно, раздражен, но не ожесточен. А Бриенна достаточно натерпелась жестокости, чтобы уметь ее распознать. И тем не менее она ощущает, что глаза наполняются ненавистными слезами, ее накрывает стыдом от ситуации, в которой она очутилась. Она так устала плакать, за два прошедших месяца плакала чаще, чем за два прошедших десятилетия, потеряв из-за беременности с таким трудом обретенный контроль над эмоциями.

Она открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но никак не может подобрать слов, чтобы все объяснить. Вместо этого у нее опрометчиво вырывается:

– Я беременна.

На лице отца написан такой шок, что впору бы рассмеяться – если б не обстоятельства.

– Он что...

– Нет! – Бриенна выпрямляется и подается вперед. – Нет. – Это не совсем правда, но то, о чем подумал отец, не правда тоже. Истина где-то посередине. Она не считает, что Джейме хотел лишь развлечься с ней, да и сказать, что она купилась на красивые слова, нельзя: в искусстве соблазнения Джейме недалеко ушел от Тормунда Великаньей смерти.

Нет, Бриенна вступила в эти отношения по своей собственной воле. То, что в результате Джейме чуть не погиб под грудой камней, оставив ее с растущим в чреве бастардом, она решает пока не уточнять.

– Ты читал мое письмо. – Бриенна глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь. – Когда Джейме пришел в Винтерфелл, чтобы сражаться за Старков, мы сблизились. После битвы нам обоим казалось глупым отрицать свои чувства. – Эта полуправда была тщательно продумана. Санса прочитала ее письмо перед отправкой, отметила слабые места, рассказывая о которых при личной встрече, Бриенна могла бы запнуться, и ненавязчиво предложила такую версию событий, из которой отец смог бы сделать свои выводы. – Ребенок… – Она замолкает, опуская взгляд на живот, изменения которого по-прежнему не заметны никому, кроме нее самой. – Ребенок был незапланированным. Мы совсем не собирались заводить детей посреди войны. Но...

Лицо Селвина как-то теплеет, сразу становясь привычным и отеческим.

– Я лишь беспокоюсь. – Он накрывает руку Бриенны своей, и ее ладонь полностью скрывается под отцовской. – Горячность тебе не свойственна. Ни один мужчина раньше не привлекал твоего внимания. Ты их, кажется, презирала.

– И они отвечали мне взаимностью.

– Так или иначе, получить спустя месяцы ворона с посланием, что моя дочь не только впопыхах вышла замуж в самом разгаре войны, но и что ее новоиспеченный муж, насколько всем известно, был на вражеской стороне… – Селвин тяжело вздыхает. – Скажи, какой отец не заподозрил бы, что произошло нечто ужасное?

Нечто ужасное и  _ впрямь  _ произошло, но не то, о чем думает Селвин. Бриенна не может допустить, чтобы ее отец с первой же минуты невзлюбил Джейме. Сама она будет злиться на него. Это ее проблема, что она наивно поверила, будто может что-то делать лишь ради удовольствия. Мысль рассказать отцу, что весь ее здравый смысл смыло волной охватившей ее смеси похоти, любви и доверия, она отвергает сразу: слишком уж это неловко.

Нет, лучше ему не знать. Незачем лишний раз настраивать его против Джейме – ее мужа и отца ее ребенка, достаточно и того, что отец и так о нем знает: что он нарушал клятвы, спал с собственной сестрой и был отцом ее детей.

– Что ж. – Селвин снова откидывается на спинку стула, и на его лице наконец появляется широкая и сияющая улыбка. – Не буду лгать, стать дедом… Я беспокоился, что такая возможность мне никогда не представится, и очень рад, что ошибался.

– Я и сама удивлена, – бормочет Бриенна. – Все никак не привыкну.

– Могу себе представить. – С этими словами Селвин поднимается из-за стола, кладет руку Бриенне на макушку и гладит по волосам – точно так же он делал, когда она была маленькой и нуждалась в утешении. – Отдыхай. Я помню беременности твоей матери, тебе нужно отдыхать побольше.

\--

Бриенне не хочется ничего сильнее, чем побыть одной в своей старой спальне. Свернуться бы под тяжелыми одеялами с нагретым камнем в ногах под потрескивание огня в камине. Но ведь у них с Джейме брак по любви, а значит, им придется делить ложе, и на одиночество она едва ли сможет рассчитывать. Попросить отдельную спальню тоже не получится: она же уже беременна, и это покажется странным, а Бриенна не хочет лишних вопросов.

Она входит в спальню в тот момент, когда он пытается – опять – развязать узел на вороте. Бриенна мимолетно удивляется: он же справлялся как-то с узлами все эти годы, а теперь вдруг оказался не в состоянии самостоятельно раздеться. Возможно, он возился дольше, или ему помогал оруженосец, или он отвык за то время, что они были вместе. Так или иначе, она – неожиданно для себя самой – подходит и отталкивает его руки. Сердце стучит от того, насколько это ей знакомо – когда-то она каждый вечер слой за слоем снимала с него одежду. Только в этот раз она не медлит, не дотрагивается костяшками пальцев до теплой кожи его горла, не распускает завязки и не снимает рубаху с него через голову – только развязывает узел и сразу же отстраняется, отворачивается, приступая к собственным завязкам и лишь кивая в ответ на его тихое «спасибо».

Повернувшись вновь, она обнаруживает, что Джейме уже лежит в кровати, спиной к ней. Она ныряет под одеяла с ним рядом и молится Семерым о сне.

\--

Бриенна просыпается резко, сердце дико стучит в груди, рука нащупывает меч, которого больше нет на привычном месте у кровати. Спросонья она не сразу понимает, что ее разбудило. Лежащий рядом Джейме издает какие-то звуки, нечто среднее между бессвязной мольбой и полузадушенными воплями. Бриенна на миг застывает, глядя, как его руки вцепляются в простыню, а ноги беспокойно дергаются под одеялом.

Наконец ей надоедает на это смотреть, и она дотрагивается до него.

– Джейме, – шепчет она, легонько толкая его в плечо. Он не отвечает, только издает какое-то хныканье, зарываясь лицом в подушку. –  _ Джейме _ . – Теперь она трясет его, пальцами сжимая предплечье.

Джейме просыпается и хватает ртом воздух, широко распахнутые глаза безумно обшаривают комнату, пока не встречаются с Бриенниными. Тогда его лицо становится спокойнее, грудь поднимается и опускается в такт глубокому дыханию, и напряжение постепенно покидает его тело.

– Ты в порядке?

– Нет, – трясет головой Джейме и тут же исправляется, – да. – Он вырывает руку из ее пальцев и встает с постели, проводя ладонью по волосам и вытирая пот с лица. Потом он смотрит на Бриенну, и у нее перехватывает дыхание от дикого отчаяния в его взгляде. – Не знаю.

Бриенна знает, что теперь перед ней встает выбор. Она может сказать, что ей очень жаль, и лечь обратно – пусть сам разбирается с тем, что так его перепугало. Но этот вариант она всерьез не рассматривает. Бриенна садится прямо и велит себе быть спокойной и расслабленной.

– Что тебе приснилось?

–  _ Ты _ .

У Бриенны отвисает челюсть, рот округляется в удивленное  « о » . Она ожидала чего угодно, но не того, что снилась ему она. На мгновение ее это даже задевает: насколько же сон о ней был ужасен, раз от ее прикосновения он аж вскочил с постели. Ей вдруг становится обидно, и, должно быть, это отражается у нее на лице, потому что из безумного выражение Джейме превращается в томящееся – такое, каким оно всегда бывало, когда он собирался ее коснуться.

– Мне снилось… – он запинается, на миг прикрывая глаза, и вздрагивает, словно сон нанес ему физическую рану. – Мне снилось, что это была ты.

– Что я была  _ что _ ?

– Что это тебя я убил.

Услышать такое – словно с размаха рухнуть на твердую землю.

– Я тебя чувствовал. – Джейме трясет головой, будто пытаясь избавиться от стоящей перед глазами картины. – Слышал, как ты пыталась вдохнуть, видел, как твое лицо стало отчаянным и красным, а затем – печальным. Я чувствовал, как твое дыхание остановилось. – Последнюю фразу он произносит практически шепотом. Глаза у него крепко зажмурены.

Бриенна хочет дотронуться до него, взять его лицо в ладони, как раньше. Но она застыла на месте, прикованная бременем его слов к постели. Она знает, что этот сон – больше, чем просто воспоминание о произошедшем в Красном Замке, знает, что его подсознание вложило ее горло в его руки, заставив убить ее и их ребенка. Бриенне становится нехорошо. Не оттого, что она думает, будто он мог бы так поступить с ней, но оттого, что ему уже приходилось так поступать – с той, кого он любил.

– Прости, – говорит Джейме, когда молчание стало неловко затягиваться. – Не надо было рассказывать.

– Нет, – шепчет Бриенна, и даже этот звук громом отдается в ее ушах. – Ничего. Ты… – Она вцепляется в одеяло, все еще прикрывающее колени, и костяшки пальцев у нее белеют. – Ты хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло?

– Я не могу просить тебя об этом. 

– Ты не просил. – Бриенна прислоняется спиной к подушкам. – Я сама предложила.

Джейме медлит, все еще выглядя неуверенно.

– Сядь, – предлагает Бриенна, жестом указывая на остывающее место, где он спал.

Джейме садится на кровать, спиной так же прислоняясь к подушкам, а затылком упираясь в каменную стену. Бриенна ждет. Всю свою жизнь она была терпелива: приходилось. Женщины вроде нее не вправе требовать.

Когда он наконец заговаривает, голос у него слабый и неровный. Он смотрит только на свои колени, сжимая и разжимая кулак.

– Бронн явился в Винтерфелл. – Бриенна подавляет порыв переспросить, удивленная, что он не говорил об этом раньше. – Серсея послала его убить меня и Тириона. Он сказал, что не станет этого делать, если мы заплатим ему больше, чем она. Потом сказал, что думает, будто у Серсеи нет ни единого шанса, пока у Дейенерис есть драконы. – Он переводит взгляд на Бриеннины ноги, словно посмотреть ей в лицо не осмеливается. – Когда Сансе прислали ворона, когда я узнал, что Серсея уже убила одного дракона...

Джейме наконец поднимает на нее глаза – бездонные колодцы боли, которая тут же отзывается в ее собственной груди.

– У меня не было  _ выбора _ . – Тон у него умоляющий, будто он снова хочет, чтобы она просто поняла его. – Только я мог подобраться к Серсее. Я не мог позволить ей победить. Я думал, она уничтожит все и вся. Она была  _ безумна _ . Давно была – а я не видел этого или не желал видеть. Теперь и не знаю. Я нашел ее в Красном Замке, в башне – она смотрела на сражавшихся внизу солдат. У нее было такое удовлетворенное лицо – она улыбалась, глядя, как гибнут люди. Когда она обернулась и увидела меня, то удивилась. Может, даже была довольна. Она позвала меня по имени, и я подошел к ней, как подходил всегда. Она погладила меня по щеке и сказала:  « Я знала, что ты придешь ко мне » . Ее голос звучал уверенно, но в глазах был какой-то холод, словно я – ее собственность, очередная вещь, которую она завоевала и присвоила. Я прижал ее к себе, взял рукой за горло и душил, пока она не умерла.

Джейме морщит лицо, по щеке скатывается слеза.

– Потом все заполыхало, – продолжает он. – Я увидел, что к башне летит дракон, и побежал. Я просто бросил ее там. Я знал, что она мертва, но оставил ее тело, и оно сгорело. – Только тогда Джейме отводит взгляд. – Остальное ты знаешь. Я был в шоке, что выжил, потом увидел тебя и решил, что, наверное, все-таки умер. Но потом ты до меня  _ дотронулась _ .

И ударила.

– Джейме. – Бриенна ждет, пока он не посмотрит на нее опять, боль в его глазах сменяется опустошением и смирением на грани с самодовольством. – Мне  _ очень  _ жаль. Ты не видел другого выхода.

Джейме кивает.

– Но я убил свою сестру, свою любовницу, мать своих детей. Я убил своего нерожденного ребенка. Ради чего? И мой единственный благородный поступок был растоптан очередным безумным Таргариеном, сделавшим из города и горожан растопку.

Бриенне хочется даже, чтобы в его голосе были горечь, злость или печаль, но вместо этого Джейме говорит отстраненно, словно он больше не в силах переживать эти эмоции. Она не представляет, что сказать, как вытащить его из этого круговорота боли.

– Ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше меня. Если бы я был лучше...

– Я выбрала тебя.

– Выбрала ли бы ты, если бы знала, как все обернется?

Она не может сказать нет. Врать она не станет: они все еще пожинают разрушительные плоды одной лжи.

– Я не знаю. – Она с удивлением обнаруживает, что его плечи и губы облегченно расслабляются. Бриенна понимает: он ждал, что будет отвергнут. Но их отношения никогда не были простыми. Простого ответа здесь быть не могло. – Я понимаю, ты думал, будто поступаешь правильно. Я сопереживаю твоей боли, и мне правда очень жаль. Но ты растоптал мое доверие. – Она не говорит  « сердце » , но подозревает, что он понял это и так.

– Я думал, если ты станешь меня ненавидеть, тебе будет не так тяжело, когда я умру.

С языка едва не срывается, что она никогда не смогла бы ненавидеть его. Даже когда Бриенне кажется, что она его ненавидит, это чувство переплетается с любовью такой глубины, которую она никогда ни к кому не испытывала. Но если она скажет ему, раскроет свои чувства и снова даст над собой власть… нет. Она не может снова подпустить его так близко, не может позволить снова ранить себя. Бриенна не знает, как будет справляться с болью, когда такое произойдет вновь.

– Ты ошибался. – Такое признание она может себе позволить. Он всматривается в ее лицо в поисках какого-то знака, который дал бы ему повод надеяться. – Нужно поспать. Завтра много дел.

– Конечно.

Она снова ложится, свернувшись калачиком, и пытается привести мысли в порядок. На этот раз они лежат друг к другу лицом. Он закрывает глаза первым. Бриенна наблюдает, как постепенно расслабляются его мышцы, дыхание становится глубже, напряжение покидает лицо.

Его откровение тяжелым камнем лежит у нее на сердце. Она пытается представить, как поступила бы на его месте, если бы кто-то, кого она любила всю жизнь, сошел с ума, и она была бы единственной способной его остановить. Она представляет Джейме – что, если бы ей пришлось наблюдать, как он уничтожает все вокруг, – и мысль пронзить его мечом или задушить кажется совершенно нереальной. Она закрывает глаза и отворачивается, надеясь, что не видя его лица, она перестанет хотеть прикоснуться к нему – чтобы утешить его или утешиться самой.

Засыпает она не сразу.


	4. Глава 4

Бриенна оттягивает голубой шелк своего платья. Она ненавидит его. Она всегда ненавидела платья, то, как они растягиваются до предела на ее широких плечах, совершенно не подчеркивая какую-никакую талию, зато нелестно демонстрируя плоскость груди. Появившиеся за эти несколько недель беременности округлости груди, так заметные ей самой, на ее вид в новом платье никак не влияют. Не говоря уже о том, что из-за начавшего выпирать живота талия и вовсе пропадает.

Платье она надевает лишь ради отца – чтобы не ставить его в еще более неловкое положение. Бриенна понимает, что сегодняшний вечер будет нелегким, и люди ожидают, что будущая Вечерняя Звезда оденется подобающим ее титулу образом. Она снова тянет ворот с вышитыми золотыми солнцами и серебряными полумесяцами.

– Голубое тебе к лицу. – Бриенна разворачивается и обнаруживает стоящего позади нее Джейме, одетого в великолепный вельветовый дублет цвета красного вина. Она еще не видела его таким нарядным. Странно видеть его без доспехов, в чистой, новой и дорогой одежде. – Подходит к цвету твоих глаз.

Раньше она заподозрила бы в его словах насмешку или иронию. Но не теперь. Не после недель, проведенных вместе.

– Спасибо. – Она бегло оглядывает его с головы до ног. – Ты хорошо выглядишь.

Джейме ужасно знакомо и довольно ухмыляется и подходит к ней. Приблизившись, он протягивает ей вельветовый мешочек, перевязанный золотой веревочкой. Бриенна смотрит на него с опаской, но мешочек берет. Он оказывается тяжелее, чем на вид. Бриенна вытряхивает содержимое на ладонь. Это изысканная серебряная цепочка с подвеской – золотым солнцем с выложенным на нем сапфирами полумесяцем.

– Я подумал, вряд ли тебе понравится что-то броское. – Бриенна поднимает на него взгляд и видит, что Джейме смущен. – Я не был уверен, что у тебя много украшений. Я знаю, ты рано покинула дом, и...

Бриенна перебивает его:

– Оно милое. – Услышав это, Джейме явно перестает нервничать.

– Я бы помог тебе его надеть, но… – Он поднимает правую руку, вертит золотой ладонью из стороны в сторону и беспомощно пожимает плечами с глуповатым выражением лица.

Бриенна закатывает глаза.

– Я все еще способна надеть украшение на шею.

Она застегивает цепочку, и подвеска ложится в выемку между ключиц. Джейме поднимает левую руку, словно хочет дотронуться, но без разрешения не решается и руку опускает.

С украшения он переводит взгляд на ее лицо.

– Красиво, – говорит он едва слышно – хоть в комнате и тихо.

У Бриенны перехватывает дыхание, сердце выбивает сумасшедший ритм. Во взгляде Джейме легко читается то, что он хочет сказать. Он имеет в виду не украшение. Она знает, что он не врет, что никогда не стал бы насмешничать, отпуская пустые комплименты. Спустя долгие недели она все же стала осознавать, что он был серьезен, когда убирал волосы с ее щеки и говорил, что у нее самые поразительные глаза из всех, что он видел. Или когда он целовал ее от челюсти до ключиц, бормоча, что у нее потрясающая кожа, разговаривая скорее с самим собой – что только подтверждало: он не врет.

Бриенна отводит глаза от его взгляда.

– Нам пора. Пир, наверное, уже начался.

Джейме не отвечает, лишь протягивает согнутую в локте руку, чтобы она за нее взялась.

\--

На пиру – празднестве – полно людей, которых Бриенна смутно узнает, – зажиточных горожан Тарта. Однако ни одного имени она припомнить не может – десять-то лет спустя. Все они – глядевшие на нее и видевшие лишь изъяны – были вытеснены из памяти бесчисленными событиями. Взгляды, которые они бросают на Бриенну Тарт, Бриенну Красотку, Бриенну Чудище, идущую рука об руку с самым красивым и скандально известным мужчиной во всем Вестеросе, красноречивее любых слов.  « Бедняга Джейме Ланнистер, лишился наследства и от безысходности женился на самой уродливой девице в стране » , думают они.

Больнее всего то, что они правы.

Бриенна слегка вздрагивает, когда Джейме накрывает ее руку, лежащую на сгибе его локтя, своей ладонью. Он придвигается ближе и шепчет ей в ухо:

– Льва не должно интересовать мнение овец.

– Я не лев, – краешком рта бормочет Бриенна.

– Ты вышла за льва. – Тон у Джейме веселый и легкий. – Выходишь за льва – становишься львом.

Она поворачивает к нему голову и видит на его лице вежливую гримасу, предназначенную для публики. Это не Джейме. Это лорд Ланнистер – даже если он и перестал носить этот титул. Это напоминает Бриенне о временах, когда и он, глядя на нее, видел одни недостатки. Джейме, должно быть, чувствует ее взгляд: он смотрит на нее, находит что-то на ее лице, и маска спадает.

– Прости. – Между бровей у него залегает озабоченная морщинка. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть или напомнить о...

– Не здесь, – резко обрывает его Бриенна.

Губы Джейме сжимаются в тонкую ниточку, а затем он снова превращается в расслабленного и очаровательного старого-доброго Джейме Ланнистера. Бриенна пытается изобразить на своем лице что-то хотя бы вежливо-нейтральное. Когда они наконец достигают длинного стола на возвышении в конце Большого зала, она едва подавляет громкий вздох облегчения. Джейме подводит ее к стулу, дожидается, пока она сядет, и лишь затем садится сам – слева от нее.

Блюда были подобраны такие, чтобы Джейме мог есть без проблем. Хоть Селвин Тарт и относится к нему с подозрением, ставить зятя в неловкое положение он никогда не будет. Бриенне хотелось бы ощутить голод, но увы: на этот раз ее мутит не от беременности, а от волнения, что она снова оказалась перед толпой людей, готовых поднять ее на смех. Она вяло ковыряется в еде, пока наконец не уносят последнее блюдо.

Бриеннин отец встает со своего места в центре стола. Все глаза тут же обращаются к нему, гомон толпы затихает.

– Я уверен, все вы уже знаете о том, что моя дочь, Бриенна, вышла замуж за Джейме Ланнистера, однако у нас есть и еще одна радостная новость, – голос Селвина заполняет весь зал, почти отдаваясь эхом от потолочных балок. – Вскоре наша семья пополнится следующим наследником Вечернего Чертога. – После этого объявления по толпе прокатывается волна шепотков. Все удивленно приподнимают брови и прикрывают ладонями рты. – Поднимем же тост за них обоих и за дар новой жизни.

Толпа послушно поднимает кубки и хором гудит поздравления. Но шепотки никуда не деваются. Бриенне хочется оказаться подальше отсюда. А потом отец снова открывает рот.

– Думаю, пришло время для танцев.

Бриенна смотрит на него шокированно, сердце чуть не останавливается у нее в груди. Селвин выжидающе смотрит на них с Джейме.

Бриенна переводит полные отчаяния глаза на Джейме, а он просто встает и протягивает ей левую руку, золотую заведя за спину. Она взглядом умоляет его придумать что-нибудь. Он мягко улыбается ей, слегка приподнимая уголки рта – улыбка не издевательская, а успокаивающая. Бриенна сдается – иначе ее ждали бы унижение и скандал – и подает ему руку.

Джейме ведет ее в центр зала.

– Постарайся не выглядеть так, словно я веду тебя на виселицу, – шепчет он, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. Он кладет золотую руку ей на поясницу, левой рукой выпрямляя ее правую в нужное положение.

– Я не танцую. – Бриенна глубоко вдыхает, в ребра впиваются швы корсажа.

– Ты танцевала с Ренли Баратеоном.

Бриенна вспыхивает и переводит взгляд с его лица куда-то ему за плечо.

– Я была юна, – объясняет она. – И тогда еще ниже него. Мы смотримся нелепо.

– Думаю, мне стоит оскорбиться, – говорит он, хотя тон его несерьезен.

– Я выгляжу нелепо.

Бриенна чувствует, как целая волна глупых эмоций поднимается от грудной клетки к горлу. Она так старательно избегала подобной ситуации – в которой на нее смотрит целая толпа, пока она пытается делать что-то, на что не очень-то способна.

– Бриенна. – Он ждет, пока она посмотрит на него. – Я поведу.

После этого начинает играть музыка, и Джейме ведет ее в танец. Это дается ему без усилий, он движется изящно, как абсолютно уверенный в своем теле человек. Бриенна может себя так чувствовать лишь с мечом в руке.

Она краснеет от вызванной танцем близости, от того, как он тесно прижимает ее к себе, окутывая своим теплом. Ей ужасно хочется сбежать, поднять тяжелые юбки и умчаться из душного зала, подальше от взглядов, шепотков, от прикосновения руки Джейме и от того, как он смотрит на нее – словно не только в целом зале, но и в целом мире есть лишь она.

Кажется, что танец длится вечность – и в то же время заканчивается мгновенно. Когда музыка наконец замолкает, Джейме немного отстраняется, но руки ее не выпускает, переворачивает ладонью вниз, держа за пальцы, наклоняется и целует – губы теплые и мягкие, щетина легонько царапает нежную кожу. Затем он широко и искренне улыбается, и для Бриенны это словно еще одно объятие.

Наконец он снова выпрямляется, кладет ее руку обратно на сгиб своего локтя и ведет Бриенну назад к столу. Ее все еще обуревают чувства. И впервые в жизни она настолько погружена в свои мысли, что совершенно забывает об окружающих ее людях.

Когда Джейме вдруг резко останавливается, Бриенна чуть не спотыкается. Она медленно приходит в себя, шум и суматоха праздника обрушиваются на нее. Она недоуменно смотрит на Джейме, а тот ведет ее к кучке юношей, стоящих неподалеку. Они полупьяно смеются над чем-то, не замечая приближения Джейме с Бриенной.

– Джейме, что ты делаешь? – Бриенна чувствует нарастающий приступ паники.

Он не удостаивает ее ответом, продолжая шагать, пока наконец не останавливается совсем рядом с одним из юношей, стоящим к ним спиной. Джейме откашливается. Юноши, стоящие к ним лицом, изумленно вытаращивают глаза. Ближний, увидев выражения лиц друзей, оборачивается и бледнеет, встретив взгляд Джейме. Улыбка Джейме – словно острие Верного клятве, жесткая и жуткая.

– Господа. – Бриенна никогда не слышала, чтобы Джейме говорил таким мрачным и едким голосом, от звука которого теперь бледнеет вся компания.

– Лорд Ланнистер, – полупоклоном приветствует его ближайший.

– Лорд Тарт, вообще-то, – поправляет его Джейме, гордо расправив плечи. От этой фразы по позвоночнику Бриенны бегут мурашки – она сама по себе звучит непривычно, а произнесенная им становится еще страннее. – Кажется, вы вели очень оживленную беседу.

Внутри Бриенны вдруг поселяется ужас: к ней приходит неожиданное осознание того, что, видимо, произошло.

– Я… Я… – заикается ближайший, его щеки из посеревших превращаются в ярко-красные.

– Думаю, я должен кое-что прояснить. – Джейме даже не дает юноше собраться с мыслями. – Может, я на вашем острове и недавно, но я не зеленый юнец. Большую часть своей сорокадвухлетней жизни я провел при дворах Вестероса – от Королевской гавани до Ланниспорта и обратно. Мне прекрасно известно, как в таких кругах рождаются сплетни.

Бриенна стискивает его локоть. Ей ужасно хочется утащить его отсюда, но она знает, что ни ее преимущество в росте, ни сами Семеро не помогут ей сдвинуть его с места. Страх почти ощутимо укладывается ей на плечи.

– Кажется, вы все пребываете в заблуждении, будто вас никто не слышит. Уверяю вас: слышат. – Теперь в голосе Джейме звучит чистая и вежливая ярость, он стискивает зубы, едва сдерживая гнев. – Я слышал каждое произнесенное вами в адрес вашей будущей Вечерней Звезды слово. Каждый подлый, трусливый шепоток бесхребетных мужчин, которые серьезно заблуждаются в глубине своего остроумия.

Джейме вырывает свой локоть, и Бриеннина рука падает вниз, словно камень в пруд. Она примерзает к месту, мечтая, чтобы он замолчал, и гадая, что будет дальше. Джейме подается вперед, оказываясь практически нос к носу с жертвой своего гнева.

– Если я еще раз услышу хоть одно нелестное слово от вас или ваших дружков о моей леди-жене – будьте уверены, вы будете жалеть об этом до конца своих дней. – Юноша пытается отступить, но Джейме хватает его за плечо. Постороннему может показаться, что он благодушно похлопывает парня. – Все ясно?

– Да, милорд, – мямлит юноша.

С поистине пугающей улыбкой Джейме отходит, снова вставая рядом с Бриенной.

– Будет замечательно, если этот совет разлетится так же быстро, как скверные шутки.

– Да, милорд, – все еще дрожащим голосом повторяет юноша.

Джейме поворачивается, снова предлагая Бриенне руку.

– Миледи?

Бриенна слишком поражена, чтобы хотя бы улыбнуться в ответ, поэтому просто обвивает его локоть рукой и дает увести себя обратно за стол. Она смотрит на отца: оказывается, он наблюдал за ними, приподняв бровь; в его густой белой бороде прячется что-то наподобие улыбки.

Бриенна одеревенело садится. Джейме передает ей кубок с вином и накрывает своей ладонью ее – лежащую на столе и дрожащую.

– Тебе нехорошо? – спрашивает он. Бриенна осознает, что он смотрит на нее с неподдельной заботой. – Если хочешь – я извинюсь, и мы уйдем.

– Почему ты так поступил? – спрашивает Бриенна, практически оцепеневшая от поселившегося в грудной клетке чувства, названия которому не знает. Джейме недоуменно морщит лоб. – Почему ты сказал все это?

– Ты злишься на меня? – Ее реакция совсем озадачила Джейме, и он вглядывается в ее лицо в поисках ответа.

– Никто никогда… – Бриенна замолкает. Сердце отбивает сумасшедший ритм. Она чувствует себя беззащитным кроликом перед лисой; то, насколько ее тронуло, как он за нее заступился, поражает и почти ужасает ее. – Никто никогда меня так не защищал.

У Джейме удивленно отвисает челюсть.

– Уверен, твой отец...

– «Слова – это ветер», – объясняет Бриенна, перебивая его. – Вот что сказал мне отец после моего первого подобного праздника, когда нашел меня плачущей в моей комнате. «Слова – это ветер, дочка. Позволь им пролететь мимо».

От возмущения, появляющегося на лице Джейме, сердце начинает биться еще чаще.

– Никто больше не посмеет тебя обидеть. – Его слова звучат как клятва. – Со мной никто не тронет тебя – если, конечно, они надеются остаться на этом острове или прийтись хоть к одному двору в Семи Королевствах.

– Джейме, – беспомощно говорит Бриенна, глядя на него почти изумленно.

– Обещаю, миледи.

Бриенна не может сдержать легкую улыбку.

– Я не леди.

Джейме глядит на нее так долго, что она начинает беспокоиться.

– Ты моя леди, – говорит он наконец низко и решительно, почти раздосадованно, и слова эхом отдаются в ее грудной клетке. – Может, я и лорд Тарт, а не лорд Ланнистер, но я по-прежнему лев, и я буду защищать то, что принадлежит мне. Теперь я несу ответственность за тебя и за нашего ребенка, и я не собираюсь увиливать от своих обязанностей. Никогда.

Бриенна прикрывает глаза и отворачивается от него, стараясь удержать волну нахлынувшего на нее странного удовольствия.

– Спасибо тебе, – едва шепчет она, так что ее с трудом слышно за шумом продолжающегося праздника.

– Не нужно меня благодарить, – говорит Джейме таким тоном, каким мог бы сказать, что небо синее, а огонь горячий. – Я делаю это не ради твоей благодарности, а потому, что это правильно.

Он так говорит об этом – что она должна воспринимать как должное то, что кто-то станет защищать ее от чужих мерзких слов и осуждения, преследовавших ее всю жизнь, что к глазам подступают слезы. Никто раньше не видел в ней ничего, кроме ее физической силы, никто раньше и не думал защищать ее от единственной вещи, с которой она не могла совладать сама мечом и мышцами. До этого момента. Теперь ей уже не так страшно находиться перед толпой, и Бриенна чувствует себя беззащитной и защищенной одновременно, зная, что она не останется одна, не в силах выговорить ни слова и ответить на насмешки.

Не совсем осознанно она тянется к его ладони и крепко сжимает ее, даже сдавливает. Открыв глаза, она обнаруживает, что Джейме смотрит на нее с беспокойством – и нежностью. Любовью она бы это пока не назвала. Бриенна отводит взгляд и замечает, что ее отец с теплотой наблюдает за ними, и от этого немедленно заливается краской.

Она отдергивает руку, словно ее застали за чем-то непристойным. Джейме хмурится и смотрит в сторону. Она знает: он видит, что ее отец наблюдает; лицо Джейме мрачнеет, он замыкается в себе, теплота и открытость уходят из его взгляда. К Бриенне вспышкой приходит осознание: он думает, будто она стыдится, что коснулась его.

– Джейме, – мягко говорит она.

Он не смотрит на нее, и на глазах у отца и толпы она не решается выяснять отношения. Вместо этого она отпивает из кубка чересчур сладкое вино, вместе с ним пытаясь сглотнуть вставший в горле комок.

\--

Остаток праздника они проводят, обмениваясь ничего не значащими вежливыми фразами, и Бриенна никак не может решиться объяснить Джейме свое поведение. На лице Селвина написано, что она оправдала его надежды, что, быть может, он боялся напрасно, и дочь и впрямь нашла свое счастье, отчего Бриенна чувствует себя еще более виноватой.

Наконец они возвращаются в спальню, единственным источником света в которой служит камин. Бриенна настороженно наблюдает, как Джейме молча готовится ко сну. Она помогает ему с узлами и застежками новой праздничной одежды, к которой его пальцы еще не привычны.

Бриенна секунду медлит, все еще держа в руках шнурки его туники.

– Не поможешь мне расслабить завязки на платье? – Она собирается с духом и переводит взгляд с его шеи на лицо – по-прежнему отстраненное. Он лишь кивает в ответ. Она поворачивается спиной и развязывает нижний узел. Проходит одно долгое мгновение, и наконец его пальцы начинают растягивать шелковую шнуровку. Бриенна чуть не плачет от облегчения, когда тугой корсаж наконец расшнурован и она снова может глубоко вдохнуть. – Спасибо.

Он продолжает молчать и просто отходит в сторону. На короткий миг Бриенне хочется снова ударить его. Тогда он наверняка издаст хоть какой-нибудь звук. Она поворачивается – он стягивает рубашку через голову. Бриенна краснеет, глядя на мускулы его спины, на то, как они напрягаются и расслабляются с каждым его движением.

– Джейме. – Он поворачивается к ней, и Бриенна изо всех сил старается смотреть на его лицо, а не на то, как огонь из камина освещает его грудь и живот. – Я убрала руку не потому, почему ты думаешь. Отец на меня смотрел.

– А что, Селвин не одобряет, когда женатые люди держатся за руки на людях? – жестко и колко спрашивает Джейме. – Не думал, что на Тарте такие строгие нравы.

Сейчас она придушила бы его, не испытав ни малейшего угрызения совести.

– Я не могу лгать отцу. Ненавижу обманывать его касательно чего-то настолько… настолько значимого. – Выражение лица Джейме слегка смягчается наконец, из глаз пропадает злой блеск. – Меня словно на куски режут, когда он смотрит на нас и думает, будто мы поженились как подобает. Он думает, мы поженились по любви.

– Я женился по любви. – От этого признания глаза Бриенны расширяются, сразу же становится нечем дышать. Она не может найти слов, понятия не имея, что ответить на такое заявление. – Я знаю, что ты нет, но я – да.

– Я… – начинает Бриенна, не зная, что сказать ему, но Джейме обрывает ее, махнув рукой.

– Прошу, не надо, – почти что умоляюще говорит он. – Я все понимаю, но хотел, чтобы ты знала. Я намекал на это. Я предполагал – по-видимому, ошибочно – что ты и так знаешь. Так что говорю тебе это сейчас, хоть надо было сказать еще раньше.

Бриенна знает, какое «раньше» он имеет в виду: раньше, чем они поженились, даже раньше, чем он оставил ее стоять посреди двора в Винтерфелле. Джейме наконец отводит глаза. Бриенна судорожно вдыхает, словно это его взгляд не давал ей этого сделать. Джейме откидывает одеяла и залезает в постель. Он укладывается и поворачивается к все еще стоящей Бриенне спиной.

– Вечер был долгим. – Его голос звучит приглушенно. – Полагаю, нам обоим следует поспать.

Бриенна вылезает из платья, оставаясь лишь в сорочке. Она аккуратно кладет платье на ближайшую козетку и ложится рядом с Джейме. Впервые за несколько месяцев ей хочется обнять его, прижаться к его надежной и теплой спине. Бриенна на мгновение зарывается лицом в подушку и отворачивается.


	5. Интерлюдия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Солнце полуночи» Джейме, или как разворачивалась история до этого момента его глазами.

Интерлюдия

Джейме оставляет Бриенну стоять во дворе в Винтерфелле. Он скачет во весь опор, словно позади него – бушующее пламя, поскольку знает: если обернется, если увидит ее лицо – не сможет исполнить задуманное. Не сможет сделать то, что должен. Отъехав от Винтерфелла на приличное расстояние и больше не видя отражающегося от окон замка света факелов, он едва что не кубарем падает на землю, и его рвет на жухлую траву.

Он никогда не был слаб желудком, но боль от того, что он покинул Бриенну, не сказав, как сильно любит ее, невыносима. Джейме знает, что умрет. Он всегда знал, что умрет вместе с Серсеей, что они пришли в этот мир вместе и уйдут тоже вместе. Только он никогда не думал, что гибель им принесет он сам.

\--

Серсею он находит в башне Красного Замка: в руке бокал с вином, на губах ухмылка. Джейме всегда знал, что чужие страдания приносят ей удовольствие, что ничто не доставляет ей большего наслаждения, чем подчинение людей ее воле. Больнее всего то, что ее самое значительное завоевание – он сам, и Джейме чувствует себя последним дураком и ничтожеством.

Она ощущает его появление и поворачивается – глаза при виде него сверкают. Он подходит, как подходил всегда – словно его притягивает к ней. Она широко и неискренне улыбается.

– Ты пришел ко мне. – Серсея берет его лицо в ладони, и он изо всех сил пытается не вырываться из ее мягких рук – так не похожих на мозолистые Бриеннины. – Я знала, что ты придешь ко мне.

Тогда Джейме понимает. Он всегда был для нее чем-то, что приятно завоевывать. Он лишь выигрыш, еще одна драгоценность в коллекцию. Ее величайшая победа – это полный контроль над своим любовником и братом.

Хотел бы Джейме ее ненавидеть.

Но он по-прежнему любит ее. Возможно, не так, как раньше, не так открыто, нежно и  _ всецело _ , как любит Бриенну. Он сомневается, что вообще когда-нибудь чувствовал такую любовь к Серсее. Теперь Джейме знает, что его чувство к ней – темное, извращенное и удушающее, всю жизнь управлявшее им. Он не может уважать человека, в которого превратило его это чувство, заставив творить во имя этой любви немыслимые вещи. Но он любил ее и любит, и эта любовь наполняет все его тело и губит, подобно болезни.

Серсея прижимается к нему, выгибая спину, и целует. Это так неправильно. Так ужасно неправильно. Поцелуй отдает вином и жестокостью на вкус, она кусает его губы. Джейме старается изо всех сил, пытаясь целовать ее как раньше – с прежними желанием, похотью и одержимостью. Очевидно, он не очень убедителен. Серсея отодвигается от него и сощуривается, ища ответа.

Она открывает рот, собираясь что-то спросить. Он не дает этого сделать, проводя пальцами по ее скуле вниз, к челюсти. Потом он обхватывает этой же рукой ее шею, поднимает золотую руку и сдавливает хрупкие кости ее горла.

Джейме ожидает отчаяния. Он ждет в ее взгляде печали, опустошения и смятения от его предательства. Вместо этого Серсея глядит на него с яростью, сочится чистой неподдельной ненавистью, пытаясь высвободиться из его захвата. Ее рот раскрывается в исступленном крике, который не может вырваться из сдавленного его рукой горла.

Затем она ослабевает и обмякает в его руках. Он опускает ее на пол, проверяя пульс – остановился. Джейме склоняет голову. Он думает, что должен бы плакать, однако внутри нет эмоций – лишь пустота.

Когда он поднимает голову, то видит вдали Дейенерис Таргариен верхом на драконе, летящем прямиком на башню. Джейме вдруг отчетливо осознает, что она собирается сделать.

Джейме бежит. Бежит со всех ног, потолок кусками обрушивается на него, оставляя на коже ссадины. Он вдыхает запах огня, дыма и пыли разрушающегося здания. Наконец он вываливается наружу, на залитые солнцем руины Королевской Гавани – кажется, теперь, когда Дейенерис сожгла Красный Замок и бесчисленное множество других сооружений, битва закончилась. Улицы полны окровавленных людей, кругом предсмертные крики и едкий запах обожженной плоти.

А потом он поднимает взгляд и видит Бриенну. Она словно маяк посреди моря – сияющий, яркий, сулящий безопасность. Она подходит к нему и берет его лицо в руки, гладит большими пальцами скулы, и от прикосновения ее мозолистых рук его переполняют облегчение и спокойствие. Вся боль будто покинула Джейме, и он больше не думает о творящемся кругом ужасе. Есть только Бриенна – высокая, сильная, прекрасная.

Он улыбается, когда она спрашивает его:

– Ты в порядке?

– Да.

Ему хочется поцеловать ее, но он весь в грязи и пыли и все еще чувствует вкус Серсеиных губ.

– Хорошо.

Затем она бьет его по лицу. Он стоит в полном замешательстве, нос кровоточит и пульсирует болью. Она уходит и, обернувшись, кидает через плечо:

– Я беременна.

Смерть его сестры, их  _ ребенка _ от его рук – вот что должно было стать переломным моментом, перевернувшим его существование. Вместо этого он смотрит на удаляющуюся от него женщину, которую он и не надеялся увидеть снова и которой зачал очередного бастарда, – и вот  _ тогда-то _ мир и начинает шататься.

\--

Джейме просит Бриенну выйти за него замуж, но получается совсем не так, как ему хотелось. Не так, как он думал об этом раньше. Впервые он подумал об этом в Винтерфелле, лежа подле нее в ее – их – кровати; ее лицо было повернуто к нему, освещенное огнем из камина и любовью. Когда закончится война, когда они выживут и впереди будет вся жизнь – тогда он попросит ее руки, тогда скажет, как сильно ее любит.

Ему и сейчас хочется ей сказать, хочется, чтобы она знала: он и подумать не мог, что любовь может сделать тебя светлей, заставить чувствовать такой уют, тепло и нежность. Но она злится, трясется от праведного гнева – и имеет на это полное право.

Теперь Джейме понимает, насколько сильно он облажался. В моменты отчаяния так легко забыть, что не все кругом Ланнистеры, не для всех ранить и в тот же миг ожидать прощения – это норма.

– Ты в своем уме?

Глаза у нее широко распахнуты, она явно ошеломлена его наглым предложением.

– Я наплодил уже пять бастардов. – Внутри все переворачивается, к горлу подступает желчь. Он чувствует себя жалким подобием рыцаря, жалким подобием человека. – Трое из моих детей мертвы. Я не смог их защитить. Мне было запрещено защищать их как подобает отцу. Четвертый умер в утробе своей матери. – Однако все не так просто. Кровь этого ребенка – на его руках, и Джейме никогда не сможет забыть об этом. – Этот ребенок,  _ наш _ ребенок, – мой шанс стать отцом, которым я должен был быть.

Джейме знает, что ребенок не станет ему искуплением. Он бы никогда не переложил такую ответственность на невинное дитя. Однако это шанс сделать что-то правильное хоть раз за всю проклятую жизнь. Что-то правильное, честное, что-то, что не запятнает его руки новой кровью – он сделает все возможное, чтобы не допустить такого.

– Прошу меня простить, но мне несколько сложно доверять твоим словам, – говорит Бриенна.

Эти слова попадают прямо по больному. Он пытался с Серсеей: отчаянное желание взять на руки своего ребенка въелось в самую глубину его души. Когда он глядел на своих детей – рыдающих, в крови, красных и злых от того, что их вытащили из теплого безопасного чрева в яркий беспощадный мир, его всегда невольно тянуло их утешить. От вида стоящей перед ним Бриенны – холодной и отстраненной, от угрозы того, что у него отнимут еще одного ребенка и опять станут обращаться в лучшем случае как с не самым близким другом, в Джейме просыпается холодная ярость, которой он не ощущал уже долгие годы.

– Куда ты теперь отправишься? – спрашивает он.

Он слушает о ее планах вернуться на Тарт лишь вполуха. Джейме не понимает, намеренно ли она неправильно интерпретирует едкость в его голосе или просто отказывается на нее реагировать.

– И что же скажет народ Тарта, – резко прерывает ее он, – когда единственная наследница Вечерней Звезды, прославленная воительница, вернется домой глубоко беременная от того самого человека, который посвятил ее в рыцари?

Он наблюдает, как Бриенна бледнеет, отшатываясь от него и от правдивости – хоть и резкой – его слов. Ее лицо переполняют эмоции – боль, гнев, обида и страх. Именно страху удается отрезвить Джейме от собственной ярости и обиды.

– Я знаю, ты не хочешь за меня выходить. – Произнести это нелегко. Он знает, что она, может, и хотела – до того, как он предал огню все, что между ними было, и умчался прочь, не глядя на пепелище. – Я знаю, ты мне не доверяешь. Знаю, что ты, возможно, никогда меня не простишь. Только не срывай на мне злость, потому что фиктивный брак защитит не только тебя, но и нашего ребенка от осуждения всего Вестероса.

Он видит, как она стискивает зубы, расправляет плечи и глубоко вдыхает, принимая какое-то решение. Джейме собирается с духом, охваченный нервной лихорадкой.

– Ладно. Я выйду за тебя.

На него обрушивается ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение, однако он должен спросить еще кое о чем – хоть и жутко боится ответа.

– И ты позволишь мне быть этому ребенку отцом?

Ждать, что она ответит, – настоящая агония. Он уже так опустошен – из-за того, что пришлось ее оставить, что пришлось сомкнуть руки на горле Серсеи, зная, что другого выхода нет, и того, что это ничего не изменило и все справедливые поступки, которые он когда-либо совершал, поглотило охватившее Дейенерис безумие.

– Мы поженимся, и все будут знать, что отец ребенка – ты. Я бы не смогла помешать этому, даже если бы хотела.

Не совсем такого ответа он бы хотел – произнесенного мягким, отстраненным и грустным голосом. Но это уже что-то. Он достаточно хорошо знает Бриенну и то, что своему слову она всегда верна.

И этого достаточно, чтобы дать ему крупицу надежды.

\--

Джейме не может отделаться от чувства, будто проживают какую-то нелепую версию когда-то нарисованной им в воображении жизни. Бриенна должна светиться от счастья, когда идет к нему, вместо девичьего плаща накинув на плечи плащ, подбитый мехом. Взамен этого она выглядит так, словно в любой момент готова сбежать или, того хуже, вывернуть ужин прямо на проход.

Когда она наконец останавливается с ним рядом – высокая и прекрасная – лицо у нее совсем бледное, в сжатых губах ни кровинки. Ему хочется ее утешить, погладить по щеке, сказать, что все будет хорошо, что он сделает так, что все будет хорошо, даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни. Но Джейме знает – ее точно не утешит, если он дотронется до нее без разрешения и без необходимости.

Он берет ее руку, когда наконец приходит время клятв, и крепко сжимает пальцы.

– Я ее, а она – моя. С этого дня и до конца моих дней.

Хотел бы он, чтобы она на него посмотрела.

\--

Когда они отплывают на Тарт, Бриенне удается поселиться в отдельной каюте. Оправдание у нее простое: ее мутит. Джейме прекрасно узнает симптомы – Серсею тошнило первые три месяца каждой беременности. Это всегда было первым признаком того, что она снова ждет ребенка. Однако экипажу Бриенна сообщает, что у нее желудочная хворь, и в темной каюте под палубой ей будет легче. Одной – чтобы лучше отдохнуть.

Он каждый день справляется о ее питании и каждый день получает ответ, что еда у нее надолго не задерживается. Джейме решает положить этому конец. Он отправляется на камбуз и с очаровательной улыбкой, которая всегда помогает ему получить то, чего он хочет, просит нарезанный корень имбиря.

Стучась в дверь ее каюты, он даже не уверен, что Бриенна ответит. Весь путь она провела в уединении.

Она открывает дверь – вид у нее болезненный, лицо бледное и изможденное.

– Можно войти?

Джейме видит, что она сомневается. Этот взгляд ему хорошо знаком – так она смотрит, когда чего-то хочет, но жалеет, что хочет этого. Он ловил его на себе столько раз, что встречает почти как старого друга.

– Я тебе кое-что принес. – Джейме достает из кармана маленький сверток и протягивает ей. – Это корень имбиря. Помогает от тошноты. Это единственное, что избавляло...

Он запинается, внезапно ощущая прилив страха и беспокойства. Он ни разу не говорил с Бриенной об их отношениях с Серсеей по-настоящему, разве что в насмешку. Не говорил, какая это была пытка – наконец оторвать себя от нее, что его словно разорвали на миллион маленьких кусочков, что он до сих пор не понимает, как умудрился уехать от нее и от ребенка. Даже зная, что поступает правильно, даже когда смотреть на нее стало невыносимо, ее присутствие он всегда воспринимал как нечто должное, как неотъемлемую часть жизни. Каким бы он ни представлял себе будущее – там всегда была Серсея. Оставить ее было словно оставить все, что он когда-либо знал о себе самом.

– Можешь произносить ее имя. Можно подумать, я не знаю.

Ее тон – как пощечина.

– Это единственное, что успокаивало Серсеин желудок во время беременностей. – Заговорить о Серсее, позволив правде об их отношениях повиснуть в воздухе, оказывается легче, чем он представлял. Бриенна, кажется, не собирается отвечать и разглядывает его, ища что-то на его лице – знака, что он по-прежнему скучает по Серсее, что хочет, чтобы на ее месте была его сестра. – Свежий воздух тоже помогает. Ты тут прячешься с тех пор, как мы отчалили. Не хочешь прогуляться со мной по палубе?

Бриенна наконец переводит взгляд с него на сверток в своей руке. Она осторожно его разворачивает, чтобы содержимое не рассыпалось, и аккуратно кладет один ломтик на язык. Ее глаза немедленно закрываются, по лицу расползается блаженство. В этот момент Джейме не смог бы отвести от нее взгляда даже под страхом смерти, впервые за долгое время видя ее не скованной напряжением. Он наблюдает, как она колеблется, раздумывая, что ему сказать.

– Я буду признательна, если ты прогуляешься со мной по палубе. Меня немного пошатывает. Будет нехорошо, если я свалюсь за борт по пути домой. Отец ожидает меня.

Джейме раньше не слышал, чтобы она так тараторила, и от этого у него на душе становится немного легче.

– Конечно. Если тебе что-то понадобится – попроси меня, и я сделаю все возможное.

Бриенна выглядит грустной, возможно, даже обиженной, и отводит от него взгляд. Она отворачивается, чтобы выйти, и на миг Джейме становится страшно, что он все испортил. Но потом она оглядывается на него через плечо, и он читает в ее взгляде приглашение идти следом.

Так он и делает.

\--

Бриеннин отец – человек представительный, и это еще мягко говоря. Бриенна даже рядом с Псом не казалась маленькой, а вот с Селвином кажется. Джейме не может сдержать мимолетной зависти, глядя, как он заключает ее в объятья, приподнимая над землей, как она зарывается лицом ему в грудь, как легко и охотно обнимает его в ответ.

Селвину он не по нраву. Это быстро становится очевидным в течение самого неловкого в жизни Джейме обеда – а ведь он принимал участие в бесчисленных обедах семьи Ланнистеров.

Он старается – улыбается беззаботно, рассказывает самые смешные истории из жизни, не касаясь, однако, последнего десятилетия, полного боли и раздоров. Это не срабатывает ни на миг. В лучшем случае Селвин удостаивает его односложным ответом.

Затем его бесцеремонно отсылают в их с Бриенной спальню, и он следует туда за слугой. Сердце начинает выплясывать причудливый ритм.

Когда Джейме входит, в очаге уже потрескивает огонь. Комната большая и безликая, явно прибранная в спешке после прибытия ворона с вестями об их браке. Он застывает, когда видит скрещенные Верного клятве и Вдовий плач, висящие на каминной доске. Это неожиданно пробуждает в нем воспоминания.

Им больше не нужно спать в обнимку с мечами. Не нужно первым делом с утра облачаться в доспех. Все это может служить напоминанием о былых суровых временах, но им теперь нет места в их жизни. Он уже не рыцарь. Свой львиный доспех он оставил в Королевской Гавани, а северный – в Винтерфелле, когда бежал. Бриенна не надевала доспехи с тех пор, как они отплыли на Тарт, но Джейме замечает их в углу рядом с гардеробом – отблески пламени пляшут на металлических пластинах.

Неожиданно завязка на вороте становится удушающей. Она как будто мешает вдохнуть полной грудью. Джейме вцепляется в петли и узлы, тянет их из стороны в сторону, но они только сильнее затягиваются.

Давно он не чувствовал такой злости и горечи от утраты руки. Когда у него был оруженосец, это не казалось таким уж трудным. А потом появилась Бриенна, и ее уверенные пальцы каждый вечер раздевали его с такой нежностью и заботой, которую к нему раньше не проявляли. Возможно, никогда.

Джейме уже близок к тому, чтобы отправиться на поиски ножа и разрезать проклятые завязки, как вдруг слышит скрип двери. Вид Бриенны, стоящей в дверном проеме, окутанной светом очага, напоминает ему о ночах в Винтерфелле, и его тянет к ней так сильно, будто в него вонзили крюк и теперь тащат в ее сторону.

Бриенна пересекает комнату, подходит к нему и мягко отталкивает его руки от ворота. С запутанным им узлом ее умелые пальцы справляются моментально, и так же моментально она отстраняется. Ни робкой улыбки, ни нежного касания костяшками пальцев его кожи, под которой стучит пульс, не следует.

– Спасибо. 

Она ничего не говорит, лишь кивает и принимается развязывать свою тунику, повернувшись к нему спиной.

\--

_ Бриенна смотрит на него снизу вверх. Он душит ее, обеими руками обхватив за длинную бледную шею. Ее круглый живот прижимается к его животу, ребенок отчаянно пинается внутри, пока его мать лишают воздуха. _

_ Бриенна судорожно пытается вдохнуть, но его сжатые руки не пропускают ни глотка воздуха. Она краснеет, из уголков глаз текут слезы – печаль и смирение раздирают его на куски. _

_ – Пожалуйста, – одними губами говорит она. _

_ Затем – пустота. _

Джейме резко просыпается, сердце колотится, все тело покрывает пот, в горле застыл крик. Его предплечье крепко сжимает чья-то рука – Бриеннина, ее волосы всклокочены со сна, слегка вьются на лбу. Лицо у нее мягкое и обеспокоенное. Она спрашивает:

– Ты в порядке? 

Воспоминания о своих руках, сдавливающих ее горло, лишая жизни, снова обрушиваются на Джейме, и Бриеннино касание вдруг начинает казаться обличительным. Он вскакивает с постели, судорожно вытирая пот с лица.

– Все хорошо?

Голос Бриенны мягкий, одновременно обеспокоенный и успокаивающий.

– Нет, – непроизвольно вырывается у него. – Да, – исправляется он, не желая делиться причудами своего нездорового рассудка. Озабоченность, написанная на ее лице, кажется столь же тяжким обвинением, как все прочие, которые когда-либо предъявляли Джейме. – Не знаю.

Он видит на ее лице смятение, внутренний спор с самой собой – спустя столько времени такие вещи он распознает безошибочно.

– Что тебе приснилось?

– Ты.

Он говорит это так, словно слова из него выбили – вместе с ослепительной вспышкой боли.

На ее лице отражается обида, глаза становятся напряженными – не злость, но и не печаль. Джейме не знает, с каких пор он так хорошо выучил каждое выражение ее лица, научился различать мельчайшие перемены на нем. В минуты сомнений в ее глазах всегда ясно читается все, чего она не может выразить словами.

– Мне снилось… – Он замолкает, слова застревают в горле, их ужас наваливается на него. – Мне снилось, что это была ты.

– Что я была что?

Он не струсит, не отведет глаз.

– Что это тебя я убил.

Впервые он заговаривает о том, что произошло в последний раз, когда он виделся с Серсеей. Бриенна выглядит так, словно он ударил ее под дых.

– Я тебя чувствовал. Слышал, как ты пыталась вдохнуть, видел, как твое лицо стало отчаянным и красным, а затем – печальным. Я чувствовал, как твое дыхание остановилось. – Она таращится на него, ей явно стало нехорошо и жутко, и Джейме не может понять – от мысли ли, как он делает такое с ней и их ребенком, или от осознания, что он уже делал это с другой женщиной, которую вроде как любил. – Прости. Не надо было рассказывать.

– Нет. Ничего. Ты… – Он видит, что Бриенна собирается с духом, ее сильные руки напрягаются. – Ты хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло?

– Я не могу просить тебя об этом. 

– Ты не просил. – Бриенна садится прямо и прислоняется спиной к подушкам. – Я сама предложила.

Джейме колеблется, не желая представлять выражение ее лица, когда он откроет ей тьму своей души, рассказав о самом жестоком своем поступке. Он убил столько народу во время войн, что они – лишь море неразличимых лиц и внутренностей. Но сомкнуть руки на горле матери своих детей, женщины, которую любил всю жизнь… хоть это и казалось единственным выходом, хоть он и знал в глубине души, что она безумна, злобна, этот поступок так запятнал его душу, что ни боги, ни люди никогда не простят его.

– Сядь.

Джейме неохотно садится лицом к камину, не глядя на Бриенну.

Он рассказывает ей все. Объясняет, что он сделал и что при этом чувствовал, говорит, какую ощутил беспомощность, поняв, что все было напрасно, когда Дейенерис сожгла замок. Покатившиеся из глаз слезы удивляют даже его самого. Он и не помнит, когда плакал последний раз, и до этого момента не вспоминал в подробностях, что он сделал с Серсеей, так что поток льющихся из него чувств изумляет его даже сильнее, чем Бриеннина доброта.

– Джейме. – Он наконец заставляет себя посмотреть ей в глаза. – Мне  _ очень  _ жаль. Ты не видел другого выхода.

Он упал бы на колени, если бы не сидел.

– Но я убил свою сестру, свою любовницу, мать своих детей. Я убил своего нерожденного ребенка. Ради чего? И мой единственный благородный поступок был растоптан очередным безумным Таргариеном, сделавшим из города и горожан растопку. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше меня. Если бы я был лучше...

– Я выбрала тебя.

Эти слова – словно отпущение грехов.

Но он все же должен кое-что выяснить. Ему необходимо узнать. Залегшая между ними пропасть кажется непреодолимой. Произнося свадебные клятвы, он был искренен в каждом слове. Он станет ей тем, кем Бриенна пожелает, покуда она позволит. Станет любить ее всем своим существом, пока не умрет. Это чувство – такая же часть его, как сердце. Однако ему нужно знать, есть ли у него хоть крошечный шанс снова иметь то, что имел когда-то.

– Выбрала ли бы ты, если бы знала, как все обернется?

Джейме готовится быть отверженным. Ожидает этого. Он это заслужил.

– Я не знаю. – От распространяющегося по телу облегчения кружится голова. Ему словно вскрыли грудную клетку, выплеснув из нее боль и позволив занять ее место искрящейся надежде. – Я понимаю, ты думал, будто поступаешь правильно. Я сопереживаю твоей боли, и мне правда очень жаль. Но ты растоптал мое доверие.

Он растоптал не только доверие. Хоть никто из них и не говорил об этом вслух. Если бы он растоптал лишь доверие, они бы не сидели сейчас в постели с грузом принятых им решений, который он разделил с ней.

– Я думал, если ты станешь меня ненавидеть, тебе будет не так тяжело, когда я умру.

Она смотрит на него одно мгновение, и в глубине ее голубых глаз он читает борьбу длиною в жизнь.

– Ты ошибался.

Она говорит это просто – но тем от этого больнее. Джейме убеждал себя, что самой ужасной его ошибкой были отношения с Серсеей – на протяжении всей его жизни бывшие центром его существования. Все дети, которых они произвели на свет, мертвы теперь, один – самый жестокий из людей, и двое других – так и не узнавшие, какой должна быть родительская любовь. Он наделал столько ошибок. Но осознание, что единственный способ, который он смог выдумать, пытаясь смягчить удар для Бриенны, когда уезжал на верную смерть к другой женщине, совсем не сработал, оставляет на его душе ожог сильнее, чем от всех предыдущих ошибок вместе взятых.

– Нужно поспать. Завтра много дел.

– Конечно.

Он наблюдает, как расслабляются напряженные мускулы ее спины, пока она не засыпает, дыша глубоко и размеренно. Он скучает по прикосновению ее голой кожи к своей, к тому, как ее сильное и крепкое тело прижимается к нему. Но больше всего он скучает по моментам, когда просыпается в ее объятьях: ее рука на его талии, ноги переплетены, на шее ее горячее и влажное дыхание. Пока в его жизни не появилась Бриенна, никто никогда не обнимал его так – словно это он нуждается в защите и утешении, и теперь без ее поддержки он качается, потерянный, в океане сомнений.

\--

Джейме замирает в дверях в их покои. Бриенна стоит перед зеркалом, оттягивая и дергая темно-голубой шелк своего платья. Вид у нее такой, словно она готова разорвать его в клочья и бросить в угол. Джейме видит, что она расстроена и что ей не по себе – и не столько даже из-за физического неудобства. Она прекрасна в этот момент – настоящая и не скованная посторонним присутствием.

– Голубое тебе к лицу. – Бриенна вздрагивает и резко разворачивается, невероятно голубые глаза расширяются при виде него. – Подходит к цвету твоих глаз.

Он видит, что попал в цель – дыхание у нее перехватывает.

– Спасибо. – Голос у нее тонкий и высокий. – Ты хорошо выглядишь.

Джейме едва не смеется от того, насколько бесстрастно и сдержанно это звучит.

Бриенна напрягается, когда он пересекает комнату, подходя ближе. Джейме достает тяжелый мешочек и протягивает ей, надеясь, что она не заметит, как его потрясывает от страха. Подарить ей ожерелье было импульсивным порывом: ему захотелось воспользоваться их новым статусом так, как раньше было бы невозможно. Она берет мешочек, кидая на Джейме опасливый взгляд, прежде чем вытряхнуть содержимое на подставленную ладонь.

Джейме внимательно наблюдает: ее лицо странно отрешенное.

– Я подумал, вряд ли тебе понравится что-то броское. – Она переводит взгляд с украшения на его лицо. Джейме мнется. Он не привык чувствовать неуверенность и неловкость, и они ему совершенно не по душе. – Я не был уверен, что у тебя много украшений. Я знаю, ты рано покинула дом, и...

– Оно милое.

Джейме выдыхает. Его плечи, должно быть, были в районе ушей – так они опускаются, когда напряжение отпускает его.

– Я бы помог тебе его надеть, но… – Он поднимает золотую руку и нелепо машет ею, как дурак – а дурак он и есть.

Бриенна закатывает глаза, и для него это почти такая же награда, какой была бы улыбка.

– Я все еще способна надеть украшение на шею.

Подвеска – золотое солнце с выложенным на нем сапфирами полумесяцем – ложится в ямочку между ее ключицами. Вырез сегодня глубже, чем обычно. Кожа на шее Бриенны – сливочная, мягкая и безупречная – заставляет Джейме вспомнить, сколько раз он губами, зубами и языком изучал ее.

Он наконец переводит глаза с ее шеи на лицо.

– Красиво.

Слово соскальзывает с языка прежде, чем Джейме успевает его обдумать. Для него это факт. Ее лицо невероятно дорого ему. Он не понимает, как кто-то может смотреть на Бриенну и считать некрасивой или уродливой. То, что он и сам когда-то так думал, наводит его на мысль, что его телом и разумом, должно быть, владел тогда какой-то чужак. Ее глаза светятся от удивления, рот приоткрыт, подбородок слегка подрагивает – так всегда бывает, когда она переживает сильные эмоции, которые не вполне может сдержать. Он мог бы вечно смотреть на нее вечно. Мог бы рассматривать ее каждый день – и это бы вовсе ему не надоедало.

Бриенна отводит взгляд.

– Нам пора. Пир, наверное, уже начался.

Он подставляет ей руку. Лишь когда она с осторожностью кладет руку на сгиб его локтя, он осознает: она впервые за долгие месяцы дотронулась до него по собственной воле. Обычное прикосновение ладони – но для него это нечто гораздо большее.

\--

Как только они входят в Большой зал, Бриенна моментально напрягается. Он никогда ее такой не видел – она словно кролик, пойманный в силки, отчаянно желающий освободиться и очутиться в другом месте.

Он придвигается к ней, вытягивая шею, пока чуть не касается губами нежной кожи ее уха.

– Льва не должно интересовать мнение овец.

За всю свою жизнь он миллион раз слышал эту фразу. В последние годы ее постоянно произносил отец, когда видел, как Джейме раздирают противоречия между долгом и собственными желаниями. Однако в самый первый раз это прошептала ему на ухо мама после особо ожесточенной схватки с одним из мальчишек на тренировочном дворе. И хоть отец вкладывал в эти слова нарекание, Джейме до сих пор помнил теплые материнские объятия и утешающий шепот.

– Я не лев. 

Ее ответ входит ему куда-то в область сердца, как стрела. Ну конечно, он забылся. Для Бриенны их брак фиктивный. Она не рассматривает их двоих как одну плоть, две наконец соединившиеся половины.

– Ты вышла за льва. – Он старается, чтобы голос звучал легко, заталкивая обиду поглубже внутрь себя. Маску, которую он носил двадцать пять лет с тех пор, как его назвали Цареубийцей, Джейме надевает с легкостью. – Выходишь за льва – становишься львом.

Она долго смотрит на него, пока они продолжают путь сквозь толпу. Когда он наконец поворачивает голову и встречается с ней взглядом, то читает в ее глазах нечто смахивающее на неприязнь. Только тогда ему приходит в голову, по какой еще причине ей не хочется ни считать себя львом, ни думать о нем как о льве.

– Прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть или напомнить о...

Она резко отводит взгляд и смотрит вперед, придавая лицу бесстрастное выражение.

– Не здесь. – Тон ее режет, словно нож.

\--

Когда Селвин объявляет танец, Джейме поднимается с подобающей бывшему наследнику Кастерли-Рок грацией. Бриенна смотрит на него с отчаянной мольбой во взгляде. Он улыбается ей, надеясь, что его улыбка говорит: беспокоиться не о чем. Он не позволит ей чувствовать себя униженной. Он ее защитит. Она это переживет. Все будет прекрасно.

Когда Бриенна наконец вкладывает свою ладонь в его, расслабленней она не становится. Он ведет ее мимо чужих взглядов; тихие перешептывания по углам ничего не значат, когда она с ним рядом, когда он держит ее горячую руку в своей. В центре зала Джейме поворачивается к ней лицом. Вид у нее по-прежнему такой, будто она предпочла бы смерть танцу с ним.

– Я не танцую.

Он наклоняет голову, как бы говоря, что ему виднее.

– Ты танцевала с Ренли Баратеоном.

Бриенна вспыхивает и отводит взгляд, рассеянно глядя в пространство за его плечом.

– Я была юна. И тогда еще ниже него. Мы смотримся нелепо.

– Думаю, мне стоит оскорбиться.

Джейме пытается отвлечь ее, слегка заигрывая, чтобы она перестала думать о пялящейся на нее толпе – или хотя бы уставилась на него, поражаясь его наглости.

–  _ Я  _ выгляжу нелепо.

Ее слова камнем падают ему в нутро. Он вспоминает ту Бриенну, какой она была при их первой встрече. Колючая, закрытая женщина, прячущаяся за яростью и мышцами. Джейме думает о нынешней Бриенне и ее нежной, ранимой душе, которую она постепенно открыла ему. Мысль укрепляется в нем и каждом мускуле его тела.

– Бриенна. – Он дожидается, пока она опять посмотрит на него, в глазах – призрачный страх при воспоминаниях о целой жизни насмешек. – Я поведу.

На краткий миг Джейме замечает зарождающееся в ее глазах понимание, потом начинается музыка – и он увлекает ее в танец. Ни один из них не выглядит нелепо. Они движутся синхронно, как делали все эти годы, инстинктивно выбирая единый ритм – только вместо мечей держатся друг за друга. Одной рукой каждый сжимает ладонь другого, свою вторую Бриенна кладет ему на плечо, а Джейме – ей на талию. Он проклинает золотую руку, не способную ощутить жар ее тела.

Они прижимаются друг к другу, их тела соприкасаются полнее, чем за несколько предшествующих месяцев, и Джейме ощущает, как беременность изменила Бриенну. Он уверен, что окружающие пока не видят этого, перемены незаметны, когда она в своей обычной свободной тунике и кожаном дублете. Но он знает ее тело, каждый дюйм ее кожи, каждый мускул, жилку и выпирающую косточку. Он чувствует, как слегка округлился ее живот, и ощущает, что ее грудь налилась с тех пор, как он касался ее в последний раз.

Проходит век – или мгновение – музыка замолкает, и они останавливаются. Джейме ни разу не свел глаз с ее лица – и Бриенна тоже весь танец не отводила от него взгляда. На краткий миг, когда музыка уже умолкла, а толпа еще не начала шуметь, в целом мире нет ничего, кроме нее в его объятьях, и ее губы так близко, что он мог бы их поцеловать. Джейме знает: она снова ударит его, если он попытается, и поэтому отдаляется, но руки ее не выпускает, наклоняется и целует ее в костяшки пальцев.

Резкий смех напившихся молодых людей Джейме слышит, не успевают они проделать и полпути обратно к столу. Однако внимание его привлекает не смех, а шутки, ставшие его причиной.

– Бедный ублюдок. Такая здоровенная сука – наверняка это она его трахает, а не наоборот.

Джейме почти физически ощущает, как его накрывает огненной волной гнева.

– Она беременная, гребаный ты придурок. Как бы она залетела, если б это у нее был хер?

– Значит, он завязывает себе глаза! Иначе как у него встает?

Для Джейме это последняя капля. Он уже замер посреди зала как вкопанный, внутри кипит ярость. Он направляется в их сторону, едва замечая торопливые Бриеннины шаги и то, как она шипит:

– Что ты делаешь?

Он не удерживает растягивающую губы жестокую улыбку, когда стоящие к ним лицом юноши видят его и Бриенну. Джейме откашливается, торжествуя, когда с лица ближайшего парня сползает вся краска, и он сереет.

– Господа.

– Лорд Ланнистер. – Ближний трус изображает полупоклон.

– Лорд Тарт, вообще-то. – Джейме впервые произносит свой новый титул – удивительно, насколько его звучание приятно. – Кажется, вы вели очень оживленную беседу.

Сопляк начинает заикаться, неспособный связать и двух слов. Хотя это совсем не удивляет Джейме, учитывая, какую тупую и малограмотную желчь он извергал из себя мгновением ранее.

– Думаю, я должен кое-что прояснить. – Едкая улыбка покидает его лицо, когда он пытается сдержать свою нестерпимую ярость. – Может, я на вашем острове и недавно, но я не зеленый юнец. Большую часть своей сорокадвухлетней жизни я провел при дворах Вестероса – от Королевской Гавани до Ланниспорта и обратно. Мне прекрасно известно, как в таких кругах рождаются сплетни.

Бриенна так стискивает его руку, что останутся синяки. Он знает, что если посмотрит на нее – может сбиться, а этого допустить нельзя.

– Кажется, вы все пребываете в заблуждении, будто вас никто не слышит. Уверяю вас: слышат. Я слышал каждое произнесенное вами в адрес вашей будущей Вечерней Звезды слово. Каждый подлый, трусливый шепоток бесхребетных мужчин, которые серьезно заблуждаются в глубине своего остроумия.

Пульс неистово бьется в висках, Джейме изо всех сил стискивает зубы, чтобы не дать этому идиоту золотой рукой по роже. Селвин явно не одобрит кровавую расправу на пиру в честь свадьбы, и это единственное, почему ублюдок остается с тем же комплектом зубов, что и в начале разговора.

– Если я еще раз услышу хоть одно нелестное слово от вас или ваших дружков о моей леди-жене – будьте уверены, вы будете жалеть об этом до конца своих дней. – Джейме хлопает его по плечу левой рукой, стискивая, пока в глазах сопляка не появляется боль. – Все ясно?

– Да, милорд, – выдавливает сопляк.

Джейме улыбается – своей прежней улыбкой, дающей собеседнику понять: он на волосок от того, чтобы одним взмахом быть пронзенным клинком.

Когда Джейме поворачивается к Бриенне и снова подставляет ей руку, она выглядит словно громом пораженной. Даже когда они снова садятся на место, она продолжает таращиться в никуда, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Джейме передает ей кубок с вином, подумав, что, быть может, ей слишком жарко. Как только она берет его, Джейме накрывает ее трясущуюся лежащую на столе ладонь своей.

– Тебе нехорошо? – Он всматривается в ее лицо, ища симптомы приближающегося обморока. Не то чтобы женщинам было несвойственно перенапряжение во время беременностей, однако он боится, что это может навредить ей и ребенку. – Если хочешь – я извинюсь, и мы уйдем.

– Почему ты так поступил? – Вопрос едва слышен в нарастающем шуме праздника. – Почему ты сказал все это?

Сказать, что он в недоумении, было бы сильно преуменьшить.

– Ты  _ злишься  _ на меня?

Ее глаза блуждают по его лицу, и в них такая не присущая ей беспомощность, что он не сразу понимает, что послужило причиной.

– Никто никогда… – Бриенна запинается, взглядом умоляя его о чем-то непонятном. – Никто никогда меня так не защищал.

Даже если бы кто-то сказал Джейме, что небо зеленое, а трава голубая – он не был бы сбит с толку сильнее, чем сейчас. Мысль, что Селвин Тарт – огромный, очевидно любящий и готовый защищать дочь отец – позволял людям говорить о ней гадости, кажется дикой.

– Уверен, твой отец...

–  « Слова – это ветер » , – обрывает его Бриенна. – Вот что сказал мне отец после моего первого подобного праздника, когда нашел меня плачущей в комнате.  « Слова – это ветер, дочка. Позволь им пролететь мимо » .

Если бы Джейме не было прекрасно известно, что Селвин способен уложить его всего одним хорошим ударом, он бы немедленно на него кинулся – здесь и сейчас, перед всеми зажиточными тартскими горожанами.

– Никто больше не посмеет тебя обидеть. Со мной никто не тронет тебя – если, конечно, они надеются остаться на этом острове или прийтись хоть к одному двору в Семи Королевствах.

Искренность его слов могла бы разверзнуть небеса.

– Джейме. – Бриенна едва шепчет его имя, на лице изумление.

– Обещаю, миледи.

На это она мягко улыбается, и его окутывает теплом – словно он впервые после долгой зимы увидел солнце.

– Я не леди.

Джейме не может отвести глаз от нее и от печали, собирающейся в уголках ее улыбающихся ему губ.

– Ты моя леди. – Он замечает, что дыхание у нее перехватывает. – Может, я и лорд Тарт, а не лорд Ланнистер, но я по-прежнему лев, и я буду защищать то, что принадлежит мне. Теперь я несу ответственность за тебя и за нашего ребенка, и я не собираюсь увиливать от своих обязанностей. Никогда.

Она отводит взгляд и бормочет:

– Спасибо тебе.

– Не нужно меня благодарить. Я делаю это не ради твоей благодарности, а потому, что это правильно.

Бриенна сглатывает, смотрит на него, накрывает его ладонь своей, и на короткий яркий миг в груди Джейме разгорается надежда. Надежда, что это может стать поворотной точкой, что она на самом деле его простит и они смогут строить совместную жизнь – ту, о которой он мечтал каждую ночь, глядя, как она засыпает. А потом внезапно она отдергивает руку, меняясь в лице. Джейме словно пощечину отвесили. Он поворачивает голову и обнаруживает, что на него с вечно бесстрастным выражением лица смотрит Селвин. Бриенна его стыдится. Осознание этого ворочается у Джейме внутри, как ползучий гад, напоминая о женщине, которую он любил прежде и которая любила его в ответ только когда никто не видел.

Когда Бриенна шепчет его имя снова, он не может заставить себя на нее посмотреть.

\--

Джейме как-то умудряется дойти до их покоев, не устроив сцену. Хоть в чем-то годы, проведенные под муштрой Тайвина Ланнистера, оказались полезны. Как только за ними закрывается дверь, отрезая их от шума, по-прежнему доносящегося из коридоров, Бриенна машинально тянется к застежкам его нового дублета – они отличаются от застежек повседневного, кожаного и потрепанного, и, видимо, она инстинктивно понимает, что с этими ему пришлось бы повозиться.

Он сглатывает, когда она стаскивает дублет с его плеч и принимается за завязки туники, придвигаясь ближе, чем раньше; Джейме чувствует ее горячее дыхание. Закончив, она медлит, не выпуская из рук шнурков.

– Не поможешь мне расслабить завязки на платье?

Он практически стонет от этого вопроса, в голове мелькают тысячи непрошенных воспоминаний. Он кивает, не в силах выразить согласие вслух, боясь, что голос выдаст затаившуюся в нем подобно зверю жажду.

Она поворачивается к нему спиной и тянется развязать нижний узел. Джейме собирается с духом, прежде чем приняться за шелковую шнуровку. Он сглатывает, когда Бриенна издает тихий вздох удовольствия, способная наконец глубоко вдохнуть в первый раз с тех пор, как ее облачили в это платье. Джейме делает шаг в сторону, как только заканчивает расслаблять шнуровку, подавляя нестерпимое желание провести пальцами по нежной коже ее затылка, по мускулистому плечу, вдоль позвоночника – так, чтобы по ее телу пробежала дрожь.

Он не отвечает, когда она тихо благодарит его.

Джейме чувствует ее взгляд, когда через голову стаскивает с себя тунику и вешает на спинку ближайшего стула.

– Джейме. – В этот раз она говорит настойчивее, чтобы он обратил внимание. – Я убрала руку не потому, почему ты думаешь. Отец на меня смотрел.

Как будто это должно облегчить его боль. Словно то, что она стыдится его – но только перед отцом, чем-то лучше того, если бы она стыдилась его перед всеми.

– А что, Селвин не одобряет, когда женатые пары держатся за руки на людях? Не думал, что на Тарте такие строгие нравы.

Он знает, что ведет себя мерзко, слова окрашивает насмешливый тон – старый друг.

– Я не могу лгать отцу. Ненавижу обманывать его касательно чего-то настолько… настолько значимого.

От того, с каким отчаянием она на него смотрит, ища ободрения и понимания, он чувствует себя настоящим мерзавцем. Злость смывает с него волной стыда. Бриенна меньше всех в мире заслуживает его насмешек. Ничто из того, что она сделала, не стоит его гнева – учитывая все то, что натворил он сам.

– Меня словно на куски режут, когда он смотрит на нас и думает, будто мы поженились как подобает. Он думает, мы поженились по любви.

Эти слова – как удар ножа, вскрывающий его душу, из которой выплескиваются ей под ноги вся его боль, отчаяние и бессилие.

– Я женился по любви. – Это признание, к которому – Джейме знает – она не готова, хоть он и убеждал себя, что она уже в курсе и что единственная преграда между ними – ее злость. – Я знаю, что ты нет, но я – да.

Бриенна смотрит на него шокированно – такого удивленного выражения он у нее не видел никогда. Она открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

– Я...

– Прошу, не надо. – Наверное, она слышит мольбу в его голосе, потому что не пытается больше ничего сказать. – Я все понимаю, но хотел, чтобы ты знала. Я намекал на это. Я предполагал – по-видимому, ошибочно – что ты и так знаешь. Так что говорю тебе это сейчас, хоть надо было сказать еще раньше.

Она не отвечает, даже не кивает, принимая повисшее между ними признание. Джейме больше не может выносить этого и ложится в постель, повернувшись к ней спиной и утыкаясь лицом в подушку, чтобы успокоить неровное дыхание.

Он все еще не спит, когда она ложится рядом. Он чувствует на себе ее взгляд, а потом момент, когда она неизбежно отворачивается. Так, как делает каждую ночь.

\--

Джейме просыпается раньше Бриенны. За те недели, что они снова делили постель, это стало привычкой. Он просыпается до рассвета и наблюдает за ней, за тем, как размеренно поднимается и опускается ее накрытая одеялом грудная клетка. Но этим утром все иначе. Впервые, открыв глаза, он видит, что она лежит к нему лицом. Джейме наблюдает, как ее веки мягко подрагивают во сне, а бледные ресницы отливают золотом в затухающем свете камина. Он не думает, что эта перемена – случайность.

Он скучает по ней. Странно скучать по кому-то, кто находится даже ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Бриенна рядом, но с таким же успехом могла бы быть и в Эссосе – так она недоступна. Джейме не может устоять. Он сдерживался столько недель, однако воспоминание о том, как он прижимал ее к себе во время танца, как ее рука лежала в его руке – это чересчур.

Джейме протягивает руку и нежно касается костяшками пальцев ее скулы – легонько, убеждая себя, будто он не хочет ее будить. От ощущения ее теплой от сна кожи под пальцами грудная клетка сжимается, наполняясь любовью и безнадежным влечением, которые он испытывает ежечасно. Он замирает, наслаждаясь теплом и нежностью.

Когда ее глаза приоткрываются и фокусируются на нем, Джейме не убирает руки: воспоминание о том, как больно было ему, когда она поступила с ним так, все еще саднит.

– Джейме?

Ее голос звучит тихо, не громче шепота, в безмолвии их комнаты, но она от него не отстраняется.

Джейме поворачивает ладонь так, чтобы касаться ее щеки целиком, и проводит большим пальцем по изящной линии ее челюсти.

– Доброе утро, – здоровается он хриплым со сна голосом.

Джейме смотрит, как у нее приоткрываются губы, а зрачки расширяются. Интересно, помнит ли она, что он так же будил ее в Винтерфелле. Вспоминает ли сотню утренних поцелуев – плевать на несвежее дыхание, радость и удовольствие от поспешной и страстной любви, кончающейся одновременным оргазмом. Думает ли о тех моментах, когда он был между ее бедер, а она прижимала его к себе так, что у него появлялось ощущение, будто он вернулся домой.

Джейме подумывает – не воспользоваться ли моментом, не поцеловать ли ее, вложив в поцелуй все чувства, которые так старается подавить. Однако он понимает: это будет неправильно. В глубине души он осознает, что она не только не простит его, если он себе такое позволит, но и станет сопротивляться, и все заново отстроенное доверие снова будет разрушено. Он убирает руку с мягкой улыбкой.

Джейме знает, что первый шаг должна сделать Бриенна. Еще он знает, что это может занять недели, месяцы или даже годы. Но он любит ее настолько, что готов дать ей это время, настолько, что позволит себе ее желать только когда и она будет желать его в ответ – открыто и всем сердцем. У них есть время. У  _ него  _ есть время. Ради нее он готов быть терпеливым.

– Доброе утро, – говорит она.

Она моргает, глядя на него, но не отворачивается, устраивает голову на подушке и просто смотрит, словно ища что-то в его лице, как будто его вчерашнее признание заставило ее взглянуть на него иначе.

Он будет ждать, пока она разберется в своих чувствах. Будет ждать до последнего своего вздоха, если придется. А потом будет ждать ее в том посмертии, которое им уготовано.


	6. Глава 6

Бриенне не удается передохнуть и дня после праздника и ошеломившего ее разговора с Джейме. Отец отыскивает ее в кабинете рядом с ее с Джейме спальней – Бриенна слепо таращится на бумагу, пытаясь ответить на присланное Сансой с вороном письмо: нужно рассказать столько всего, но она не представляет, с чего начать.

– Дочка, – приветствует он Бриенну, садясь на стул напротив нее.

Она не совсем понимает, что за выражение написано у него на лице.

– Отец. 

– Думаю, нам давно пора поговорить о твоем браке откровенно. – Селвин вздыхает, прежде чем продолжить. – Я помню, что в своем письме ты утверждала, будто вышла замуж по любви. Однако я считаю, что знаю свою дочь достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, как глубоко она несчастна.

– Отец, – пытается возразить Бриенна.

– Ты едва не кривишься, когда он тебя касается. Если бы такое произошло пару раз, я бы списал все на дурное самочувствие, вызванное беременностью. Но это происходит постоянно. Я не дурак.

Бриенна отводит взгляд от его доброго лица, удушаемая стыдом.

– Я соврала не во всем, – тихо говорит она.

– Кажется, тебе нужно облегчить душу.

От доброты в его взгляде Бриенна чуть не плачет. Мысль рассказать ему обо всем, что было между нею и Джейме, невыносима, но бремя лжи, которое она испытывает каждый проведенный с отцом миг, еще невыносимее. Ей хочется отцовского утешения, но она не допускала этого с момента возвращения, боясь, что Селвин поймет, что творится в ее душе на самом деле.

– Я впервые встретила Джейме восемь лет назад. Он был моим пленником. – Брови отца практически встречаются с волосами. – Кейтилин Старк поручила мне доставить его в Королевскую Гавань в обмен на ее дочерей. По дороге нас схватили. Меня грозились изнасиловать, но Джейме вступился и лишился правой руки за это.

Так странно вспоминать теперь о том, как сильно она ненавидела и презирала его в те первые несколько недель, проведенных вместе. Так же странно, как о внезапной перемене ее к нему отношения, произошедшей в ванне, когда он был полумертв, а она – еще по-детски наивна.

– Ты знаешь истории про Цареубийцу и то, чем он заслужил это прозвище, – продолжает Бриенна. – Не мне об этом рассказывать, но все было несколько иначе, чем думают люди. Он рассказал мне, как все было на самом деле. И это… в корне поменяло наши отношения. Он оставил меня на попечение одного из знаменосцев Старков, а сам отправился к семье. Я не винила его за это – даже тогда. Он поклялся мне, что исполнит клятву и вернет девочек Старк домой.

В глубине души Бриенна понимает, что все эти детали не особенно важны, но ей хочется, чтобы отец понял, почему она смогла полюбить человека с такой репутацией, как у Джейме Ланнистера – Цареубийцы, клятвопреступника, ставшего отцом детей собственной сестры. Такое явно нелегко понять.

– Он вернулся за мной. Развернулся на полпути в Королевскую Гавань, рука у него все еще гноилась, и вернулся, как только узнал, что я в опасности. Он прыгнул в медвежью яму с одной рукой и абсолютно безоружный – чтобы защитить меня.

Лицо отца озаряется пониманием. Долгий путь, который она проделала, – от чистой ненависти до глубокого уважения – уложился в пару минут.

– Он дал мне свой меч, Верный клятве, бесценной валирийской стали, перекованный из меча Неда Старка. Дал доспехи – сейчас они в нашей гардеробной. Он верил в меня так, как никто больше не верил. Оставлять его в Королевской Гавани, в лапах его семьи, было...

На этом моменте слезы все-таки приходят. Тогда она и помыслить не могла, что то их прощание будет самым легким из всех. Селвин протягивает руку и большим пальцем вытирает скатывающуюся у нее по щеке слезу. От этого только сильнее хочется плакать.

– Я не видела его два года. Попыталась вернуть ему Верного клятве: я ведь спасла Сансу Старк, исполнила цель, ради которой он дал мне этот меч. Я не могла признаться себе тогда, а может, еще не осознавала толком, но когда он отказался брать меч… – От воспоминания о том, какая мягкая обида была написана на лице Джейме, когда она попыталась вернуть ему нечто настолько ценное, в горле встает комок, который она сглатывает. – Он сказал, что он мой, и всегда будет моим. Наши пути разошлись, и мы знали, что мы на противоположных сторонах, и может статься, что нам придется сражаться друг против друга.

Бриенна прижимается лицом к теплой и утешающей отцовской ладони.

– Не знаю, смогла ли бы я. Правда не знаю. – Бриенна вдыхает, успокаиваясь. – Мы не виделись, пока я не отправилась со Старками в Королевскую Гавань. Мы пытались убедить королеву, Серсею, что нам понадобится помощь армии Ланнистеров в борьбе против мертвых. Она отказала. Видеть Джейме там, под ее контролем, было ужасно. Когда она была рядом, с него слетала вся его честь. Я сказала ему, что нельзя больше быть верным ни домам, ни клятвам, когда нам всем грозит неминуемая гибель. Он ушел, и мне пришлось смириться с тем, что он не тот человек, каким я его считала.

– Это совсем не похоже на историю любви, – перебивает Селвин, едва скрывая гнев. – Скорее похоже, что я был прав на его счет и на счет того, как ты оказалась в этой ситуации.

– Нет.  _ Нет.  _ Все не так. – Бриенна смотрит в отцу в глаза и завершает рассказ. – Он пришел. Пришел в Винтерфелл. Явился совсем один туда, где его все ненавидели, понимая, что может погибнуть – от рук ли Старков, защищающих своего брата, от рук ли Дейенерис Таргариен – за убийство ее отца. Он пришел, потому что так было правильно. Он посвятил меня в  _ рыцари _ . Потому что  _ так было правильно _ . Мы сражались бок о бок в битве против мертвых. А когда все закончилось, когда мы выжили… я любила его. Я любила его давно, но когда мы чудом выжили в битве, в которой впервые бились на одной стороне, мне стало позволено любить его.

Она отводит глаза, по лицу и шее разливается краска.

– Потом мы праздновали. Все были рады, что выжили и что победили. Он пришел ко мне, и я его не прогнала. – Теперь Бриенна не может посмотреть отцу в лицо: его осторожная, благородная дочь возлегла с таким, как Джейме Ланнистер, вне уз брака. – Я была осторожна. Пила чай  _ каждый  _ день. Я думала, у нас есть  _ время _ .

Затем Бриенна снова плачет: воспоминание, в котором Джейме оставляет ее во дворе Винтерфелла, по-прежнему рвет душу на кусочки. То, с какой беззаботной жестокостью он использовал против нее любовь, в которую она верила… Бриенна до сих пор не может смириться, что это сделал тот же человек, который касается ее с обожанием, который каждое утро наблюдает за ней спящей, который пригрозил расправой всему Тарту лишь за то, что о ней нелестно отозвались.

Отец притягивает ее к себе, крепко обнимая и окутывая своим надежным теплом.

– Ведь это не все, так?

Она мотает головой ему в плечо и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, чтобы снова суметь говорить спокойно.

– Он ушел, и сделал это… – От воспоминаний ее по-прежнему передергивает, они больнее, чем любое ранение, которое ей когда-либо наносили. – Сделал это так, чтобы я точно не отправилась за ним. Его сестра подослала к нему наемника. Он… он думал, что она убьет меня, и имел основания полагать, что она победит в войне за Вестерос. И он сделал так, чтобы этого не произошло. Когда мы с Сансой добрались до Королевской Гавани, я уже знала, что беременна. Я так его ненавидела.

Селвин продолжает поглаживать ее волосы, второй рукой обнимая за спину, от него веет силой и надежностью, которые словно облегчают всю ту боль, приведшую ее в настоящий момент.

– Он сразу же предложил жениться на мне. Я не могла отказать. Я не могла позволить ребенку родиться Штормом – при живом отце, который хочет быть его отцом, а не лишь называться. – Бриенна отстраняется от отца ровно настолько, чтобы снова посмотреть ему в глаза. – Он  _ правда  _ хороший человек. Он сделал много ошибок – как и любой из нас. Может, его ошибки и серьезнее. Но и его хорошие поступки серьезнее тоже.

– Ты уверена? – спрашивает Селвин.

Бриенна знает, что не сможет ему соврать, даже если попытается. Облегчение от того, что она наконец рассказала отцу всю историю между нею и Джейме, все то, что привело ее в эту точку, настолько велико, что она больше не хочет его ни в чем обманывать.

– Я уверена, что он станет самым любящим отцом, на которого ребенок только может рассчитывать. Я уверена, что он любит ребенка. – Бриенна глубоко вдыхает. – Я уверена, что он любит меня.

– Но любишь ли его ты?

Бриенна хочет отвести взгляд – так тяжело и удущающе растущее в груди чувство. Но она знает: отец должен читать в ее глазах уверенность.

– Я не помню, каково это – не любить его.

\--

Бриенна завела привычку каждый день наблюдать за тренировками сквайров – это одновременно вселяет в нее умиротворение и болезненную зависть. Первые несколько недель на острове она была занята – привыкала к новой относительно спокойной жизни, знакомилась с отцовскими советниками, примеряя на себя роль наследницы Вечерней Звезды. Но теперь у нее есть свободное время. И иногда ей кажется, будто его слишком много. Раньше Бриенна целыми днями тренировалась, готовилась к битвам, таскалась по всему Вестеросу, пытаясь исполнить практически невыполнимые задания, – а теперь заняться ей особо и нечем.

Взгляд Джейме она чувствует раньше, чем слышит топот его сапог по камням. От этого по спине бежит холодок, а по всему телу – мурашки. Знание, что он женился на ней по любви, медленно кипит между ними. Она чувствует, как он наблюдает за ней всякий раз, когда они находятся в одной комнате. Его взгляд – как накинутый на ее плечи плащ. От этого ей не должно становиться надежно и тепло. И все же становится.

Бриенна краем глаза наблюдает, как Джейме опирается на парапет. Сир Гудвин заставляет юных сквайров и солдат выполнять до боли знакомые упражнения – даже спустя столько лет его наставления не выветрились у нее из памяти. Она мягко улыбается тем немногим счастливым детским воспоминаниям.

– Доброе утро, – наконец приветствует ее Джейме.

– Доброе утро.

Оба замолкают и просто наблюдают за происходящим внизу. Теперь молчание между ними уже не такое напряженное. Бриенне становится удивительно спокойно в его присутствии. Если бы перед пиром ее спросили, нужна ли ей любовь Джейме, она едва ли ответила бы положительно. Но то, с какой уверенностью, прямотой и решительностью он признался, поменяло ее мнение.

Бриенна снова ощущает его взгляд.

Она знает, что если посмотрит на него и встретится с ним глазами – прочтет в них ту же нежную заботу, с которой он смотрит на нее по утрам. В последнее время она стала просыпаться раньше – то ли от того, что первые месяцы беременности позади, и теперь она не так вымотана, то ли от того, как утешают ее эти спокойные моменты, будто между ними нет и не было никакой лжи.

В основном Джейме просто смотрит на нее по утрам. Однако время от времени она чувствует поглаживание его руки. Иногда по щеке. Иногда он большим пальцем убирает волосы ей с виска. Иногда проводит линии – от бровей до скул, вниз, к губам и потом до подбородка.

Бриенна не знает, догадывается ли Джейме, что она не спит. Может, он пытается выяснить границы дозволенного. Ей все равно. В такие мгновения она забывается, хоть и ненадолго. Только выбравшись из теплого кокона постели на яркий дневной свет она вспоминает: он и раньше смотрел так на нее – и все равно покинул.

Он резко поворачивается к ней, локтем опираясь на низкую стену.

– Сразись со мной.

–  _ Что? _

За все прошедшие с их встречи годы Джейме говорил много дерзостей, но ни одна из них ее так не ошеломляла. Он мягко улыбается, и у нее внутри светлеет.

– Я прошу тебя сразиться со мной. – Он повторяет фразу медленно, так, будто она не поняла сказанное с первого раза, а не будто была ошарашена его предложением.

– Я не могу сражаться.

Хоть долгие месяцы ее живот казался округлым лишь ей самой, за последнее время он значительно увеличился, и теперь все видят, что она беременна. Ее новая одежда лишь подчеркивает это – швами, чтобы было легче перешивать, высокой талией, чтобы не перетягивать растущий живот. О том, что она специально заказала сшить новые туники из лазурно-голубой ткани, не стоит и упоминать.

– Почему нет? – Джейме наклоняет голову. – Ты что теперь, безногая или безрукая?

– Не говори ерунды, – раздраженно отвечает она.

– Я и не говорю. Ты вполне можешь со мной сразиться.

– Джейме, – говорит она, вкладывая в свой тон всю досаду, которую когда-либо из-за него испытывала. – Я беременна.

– Да, я заметил.

Бриенна никогда не видела, чтобы он так сияюще, широко и радостно улыбался.

– Не знаю, почему ты никак не поймешь. – Ее голос смягчается, как будто своей улыбкой он заморозил ее недовольство. – Я не могу подвергать себя риску.

Прежде чем заговорить, он долго смотрит на нее.

– Ты мне доверяешь?

Вопрос повисает между ними – в этих словах кроется так много всего. Джейме весь напрягается, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть то, как ее молчание его ранит.

– Ты доверяешь, что я не наврежу ребенку? – спрашивает Джейме, в глазах – тоска по прежним временам.

– Да, – отвечает она на его вопрос и все то, что за ним кроется. Она знает, что он не навредит ей – физически – и, конечно, не навредит ребенку. – Конечно.

От этой маленькой уступки его плечи слегка расслабляются.

– Тогда сразись со мной. – Она открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но он поднимает руку, не давая ей этого сделать. – Для начала слегка. Я скучаю по мечу в руке, и если быть совсем откровенным, не хотел бы выставлять себя дураком перед тартскими солдатами. Я все-таки твой лорд-муж, роль придворного шута мне не очень подойдет.

Бриенна признается себе, что она тоже скучает по тому ощущению, когда меч становится продолжением руки, – которого теперь лишена. Возможно, именно из-за этого беременность кажется ей почти невыносимой.

– Обещаю, – продолжает он, не получив ответа. – Будем сражаться, как самые зеленые сквайры. Ничего опасного.

– Ладно, – сдается она.

Если до этого улыбка Джейме казалась ей сияющей, то теперь она и вовсе ослепительна.

\--

Солнце, редкий гость зимой на Тарте, светит в полную силу, когда они отправляются на поиски одновременно и ровного, и уединенного места для тренировки. Это непросто. На острове, где высокие горы чередуются с глубокими равнинами, нелегко найти подходящую площадку для спарринга. Когда они отыскивают наконец подходящий лужок, Бриенна уже раскрасневшаяся и разогревшаяся от нагрузки – и счастливая, какой не была давно.

Джейме передает ей один из тренировочных мечей. Бриенна скучает по Верному клятве, его тяжести, его знакомой гравировке, но держать даже турнирный меч кажется  _ правильным _ . Джейме улыбается, глядя, как она примеряется к деревянному мечу, перехватывая его поудобнее, взвешивая в руке. Она не удерживается от ответной улыбки.

Они встают в боевые позиции. Бриенна думала, что с ее прибавившимся весом будет чувствовать себя неуклюже, однако ощущает себя вполне сносно, учитывая, что тренировка будет легкой. Джейме делает первый удар, клинки мягко ударяются друг о друга. Бриенна хмурится и делает резкий выпад. Джейме лишь фыркает. Под кожей у Бриенны кипит досада.

Она продолжает нападать, Джейме продолжает отбиваться. Оба давно не практиковались, однако ощущать стекающие по спине капельки пота Бриенне почти так же приятно, как залезть в горячую ванну. В конце концов она не может сдержать тихого смеха от радости, принесенной знакомой болью в руках и плечах.

Удары становятся быстрее и яростнее, воздух наполнен стуком дерева о дерево. И вдруг она ощущает пинок в живот. Осознание приходит резко, словно бьющаяся о скалу волна: это ребенок,  _ их  _ ребенок пихает ее изнутри. Она легонько кладет руку на живот, восхищенно опустив взгляд.

– Бриенна?

Она поднимает на него глаза, не убирая руки с того места, где ребенок надавливает изнутри на ее живот. Лицо Джейме перекошено от страха. Он кидается к ней – взволнованный, перепуганный.

– Что такое? Ты в порядке? – сбивчиво и торопливо спрашивает он, глазами обшаривая ее тело в поисках ранения.

– Ребенок… – она не успевает закончить предложение, как он тут же перебивает.

– С ним все в порядке? Боги, надо было послушаться тебя. Я позову мейстера, он...

–  _ Джейме _ . – Он наконец умолкает. От его взгляда у Бриенны сжимается сердце. – Все хорошо. Ребенок шевельнулся. Я почувствовала, как он шевелится.

Она не может скрыть своего удивления. Лицо Джейме меняется, он раскрывает рот, страх в широко распахнутых глазах сменяется чем-то похожим на то, что ощущает она сама. Он поднимает руку, но останавливается, и рука замирает над ее прижатой к животу ладонью.

– Можно? – спрашивает он. Внутри у Бриенны поднимается какое-то непонятное чувство – облегчение, а может, что-то нежнее и сильнее.

Вместо ответа она берет его ладонь и прижимает к тому месту, где ощутила толчок. Его рука надежная и теплая, он наклоняется, словно притягиваемый магнитом, и большим пальцем нежно гладит ее живот. Бриенна снова ощущает толчок изнутри.

– Чувствуешь? – шепотом спрашивает она.

– Нет. – Она ждет, что его лицо поскучнеет, станет разочарованным, что он уберет ладонь. Но он выглядит все таким же пораженным и продолжает успокаивающе поглаживать ее по тому месту, где их  _ ребенок  _ шевельнулся внутри нее.

Она не совсем уверена, что собирается делать, когда протягивает другую руку и дотрагивается до его щеки. Джейме переводит на нее взгляд, слегка нахмурившись, с любопытством, но не беспокойством. Он снова отрастил бороду, и Бриенна гладит большим пальцем жесткие поседевшие волоски. С таким трудом подавляемая нежность бежит по ее венам, наполняя ее теплом.

В его глазах светятся чистая любовь и восхищение. Конечно, она знает. Он же сказал ей, и она ему поверила. Но то, как он смотрит на нее, как касается, как он всем телом тянется, чтобы ощутить шевеление их ребенка, окутывает ее чувством, которого она раньше не испытывала.

Бриенна наклоняется и целует его. Она слышит резкий вдох – Джейме вздрагивает, замирает на долю секунды и отвечает на поцелуй. Ощущать знакомое тепло его губ, царапающую кожу бороду – ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Она никогда не переставала желать его. Ей страшно, перспектива снова дать ему власть над собой ужасает. Но он захватывает ее нижнюю губу – и это невероятно правильно. Словно круг замкнулся. Словно две нити наконец сплелись. Их руки по-прежнему прижаты к ее животу. Джейме немного сдвигает свою, и их пальцы переплетаются.

Бриенна чувствует, как к глазам подступают слезы, когда она открывает рот, позволяя ему углубить поцелуй. Она ощущает вкус его губ, его язык скользит по ее языку, и она больше не может сдерживать всхлип. Джейме отвечает тихим стоном и обрывает поцелуй, прислонившись лбом к ее виску и нежно целуя в щеку.

– Спасибо, – шепчет он, теплым дыханием согревая ее кожу.

Она не знает, имеет ли он в виду поцелуй, или то, что она позволила коснуться своего живота, или и то, и другое, и нечто еще.

Она пожимает его пальцы, прислонившись к нему, и наслаждается спокойствием момента.


	7. Глава 7

Следующие за поцелуем дни и недели Джейме суетится над ней еще сильнее прежнего. Бриенна часто жалеет, что он не Лорд-командующий или хотя бы не мастер над оружием – так его хоть что-то отвлекало бы от постоянного наблюдения за ней и ее животом – который, по ее мнению, растет с ужасающей скоростью.

Она морщится – он мрачно нахмуривается. Она кряхтит, вставая, – он смотрит на нее так, словно она ужасно ранена. Она потирает спину – он привстает, готовый кинуться к ней, словно от боли в спине ее нужно спасать. Хватает уже того, что она почти полностью потеряла над своим телом контроль, которого добивалась долгие годы, но то, что Джейме носится с ней как с хрупким стеклянным сосудом, и вовсе невыносимо.

Во всяком случае, они продолжают заниматься с турнирными мечами, хотя из-за все расширяющейся талии Бриенна чувствует себя огромной неуклюжей коровой, которой ее дразнили в юности. Она пропускает один из ударов, и меч с размаху бьет ее по бедру. Будет синяк – фиолетовый цветок на бледной коже. Она вздрагивает и втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Меч деревянный, и удар не столько болезненный, сколько неожиданный.

Естественно, Джейме немедленно отбрасывает свой меч и заносит над ней руку, как будто одним жестом может ослабить боль.

–  _ Джейме _ . – Его рука падает под тяжестью ее тона. – Хватит суетиться. Ты меня с ума сводишь. – Она машет руками, передразнивая его. – Я в полном порядке, и ты знаешь, что в противном случае я бы прекратила тренировки.

Он выглядит так, словно она ударила его по лицу, отчего Бриенна раздражается сильнее, но одновременно испытывает и долю стыда за то, что накричала на него: он всего лишь беспокоился о ней и ребенке. Он не касался ее с их первого спарринга – когда она впервые почувствовала, что ребенок шевелится. Она не говорила Джейме, но ребенку их тренировки как будто нравятся: он пинается и пихается в такт ударам меча. Сперва это здорово отвлекало, но вскоре Бриенна привыкла. Это не больно, просто необычно.

Она закатывает глаза, хватает его руку и кладет на то место, где ребенок бьется в стены своего убежища.

– Чувствуешь?

Джейме выдыхает и прижимает руку плотнее. Бриенна чувствует очередной толчок – прямо в то место, где лежит его рука. Он смеется и ловит ее взгляд. В его глазах светится точно такая же радость, какая полыхает у нее в груди.

\--

Невероятно, но Джейме начинает суетиться еще сильнее.

Он наблюдает за ней вечером, когда она начинает раздеваться. Обычно он отворачивается и занимается своими вечерними делами, но сегодня пожирает Бриенну глазами все то время, что она развязывает завязки туники и стаскивает ее. Он не провожает упавшую тунику взглядом, теперь глядя на нижнюю рубашку, натянувшуюся на животе. Скоро снова придется просить септу сшить одежду побольше. То, что он так таращится, раздражает Бриеннины и без того расшатанные нервы. Теперь у нее вечно что-нибудь болит – кожа, растягивающаяся из-за растущего живота, поясница, бедра, отекшие ноги; из-за набранного веса она то и дело теряет равновесие.

Она раздражительна как никогда – неудивительно, что в конце концов ее терпение лопается.

– Богов ради, Джейме, просто потрогай меня. – Он смотрит на нее шокированно, вытаращив глаза. Бриенна краснеет, поняв, что сказала. – Мой живот. Я имею в виду, потрогай мой живот. У тебя такой вид, будто ты умрешь, если не потрогаешь.

Джейме со все еще ошеломленным видом обходит кровать и встает перед ней. Он неуверенно протягивает руку. Она раздраженно вздыхает и резко прикладывает его руку к своему животу.

– Вот тут.

Снова, как и в прошлый раз, то, с каким умилением и трепетом он ее касается, поражает Бриенну. В том, что приносит ей лишь раздражение и боль, Джейме видит нечто восхитительное и прекрасное.

– Можешь касаться меня, – говорит она спокойно, не желая испортить момент. – Когда тебе нужно. – Джейме наконец переводит взгляд с ее живота на лицо, в глазах – счастливая оторопь. – Или когда тебе захочется. Это ведь и твой ребенок тоже. А ты, кажется… – она не может даже подобрать слов, чтобы описать его состояние.

– Спасибо тебе, – говорит он, избавляя ее от необходимости формулировать то, для чего, может, и слов-то не существует. – Мне было запрещено… Серсея считала, что все догадаются, если я буду проявлять слишком много внимания. Или хоть какое-то внимание.

– Мне жаль.

Она говорит искренне. Бриенна видит, до какой степени ему этого хочется, какую любовь он уже испытывает к еще не родившемуся ребенку. Видит, насколько шокированным Джейме выглядит каждый раз, когда она проявляет доброту, не отказывая ему в этой малости – ощутить, что ребенок шевелится. Отец четырех детей не должен так себя при этом чувствовать, особенно когда ему настолько откровенно этого хочется.

– Не надо. – Он глядит серьезно, не давая ей возразить. – У меня есть просьба.

Она напрягается, как всегда пугаясь, что что-то может разрушить их хрупкий установившийся за последние недели мир и ей придется снова собирать себя по кускам.

– Дай мне тебе помочь, – смущенно просит он. – Я вижу, как ты морщишься от боли. Вижу, как трешь спину и кривишься. Я не хочу навязываться, я знаю, что ты не беспомощная, но я здесь, рядом. Прошу. Ты даешь мне нечто, за что я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя в достаточной мере. Я не хочу, чтобы ты справлялась с этим в одиночку. Это эгоистично, но я не хочу оставаться в стороне.

Бриенна не придумывает ничего лучше, чем поцеловать его в ответ. Она все еще не может полностью избавиться от своих страхов, но то, насколько сильно он любит их ребенка – свободно, неприкрыто – поражает. Она  _ хочет  _ этого. Бриенна привыкла полагаться лишь на себя – была  _ вынуждена  _ – и мысль, что кто-то хочет помочь ей пережить самое пугающее время в ее жизни...

Она не знает, как выразить это хрупкое чувство, поэтому вкладывает каждую его капельку в поцелуй. Джейме целует ее в ответ – нежно, не напирая.

Ребенок опять пинается, и Бриенна думает – не значит ли это, что выстроенные ею стены рушатся.

Ей все равно.

\--

Бриенна просыпается и чувствует тепло спины Джейме. Она обнимает его рукой, ладонь покоится возле его сердца. Она так близко, что от ее дыхания волосы у него на затылке шевелятся. Его знакомый запах наполняет ноздри. Все кажется настолько прежним, что немного сбивает с толку.

Он шевелится, и она застывает. Либо он не спит, и отстраняться, делая вид, что ничего не было, бессмысленно, либо он спит, и если она отодвинется – он точно проснется. Бриенна ждет, затаив дыхание, не зная, что предпринять. Джейме кладет конец ее страданиям, накрывая ее ладонь на его груди своей и выпрямляясь в полный рост, так что теперь они прижимаются друг к другу от плеч до бедер – ноги их уже и так переплетены.

Ее рот оказывается так близко к месту, где встречаются его шея и плечо, а когда он наклоняет голову, линия горла так напрягается, а мышцы натягиваются, что она не может удержаться и целует нежную кожу. Джейме низко и хрипло стонет, сжимая ее руку.

– Бриенна? – Голос сиплый со сна.

Джейме поворачивает голову, и она отрывает губы от его шеи. Его лицо так близко, что она чувствует теплое и влажное дыхание на своей щеке. В сощуренных глазах – остатки сна и недоумение. Он выглядит так же растерянно, как она себя чувствует. Словно пытается отличить сон от реальности.

Бриенна не может устоять – не видит причин: до рассвета далеко, Джейме так уютно близко, его кожа горячая на ощупь – наклоняется над ним и целует со всей жадностью. Джейме словно тает, моментально открывая рот, чтобы она смогла углубить поцелуй.

Он поворачивается к ней лицом, обхватывает за талию и целует в ответ с еще большей жадностью. Они целуются отчаянно, и Бриенна совершенно забывается, помня лишь то, что он рядом, вцепляется в ее сорочку и стонет, прикусывая ее нижнюю губу.

Джейме придвигается совсем близко, и его горячий и твердый член прижимается к ее животу, отчего у Бриенны перехватывает дыхание. Она замирает, разрывая поцелуй. Он роняет голову и отодвигается. Бриенна слышит его тяжелое дыхание, когда он медленно расплетает объятия, снова напрягаясь – но уже иначе.

– Прости, – выдавливает он, рукой ласково гладя ее по спине.

Бриенна знает, что сейчас должна принять решение. Она может отвернуться, сделав вид, что произошедшее – случайность на грани сна и яви. А может снова прижать его к себе, поцеловать со всем кипящим в ее венах желанием, позволив себе то, чего жаждет как никогда.

Она обнимает его.

Джейме снова невозможно близко, его член касается ее круглого живота. Краешком сознания Бриенна ожидает, что это будет казаться странным, однако этого не происходит – ей хорошо, она ужасно скучала по этому, нуждалась в нем и хотела его. Больше никого, только Джейме, всегда Джейме.

Он целует ее губы, щеки, опускаясь ниже – туда, где под тонкой кожей на шее бьется пульс. Когда он прихватывает губами место между шеей и плечом, она тянется, чтобы стащить с него штаны.

Джейме резко отстраняется – глаза широко распахнуты, лицо разгоряченное, губы припухли – он настолько красив, что Бриенна не может поверить что он – ее.

– Ты уверена? – спрашивает Джейме, лихорадочно всматриваясь в ее лицо в поисках подтверждения.

– Да, – выдыхает она.

Джейме снова приникает к ее рту, кусает губы, словно пожирая. Он переворачивается на спину, потянув ее за собой, осторожно раздвигая ее ноги так, чтобы она могла его оседлать. Бриенна сжимает его бедра своими и откидывает голову назад, все ее тело охвачено нестерпимой  _ потребностью _ .

Джейме хватается за ее бедро, поднимает ее сорочку и вдруг останавливается. Бриенна переводит на него взгляд – он смотрит на нее с беспокойством.

– Точно? – спрашивает он. Боги, ей не терпится почувствовать его, ожидание мучительно, возбуждение затмевает все доводы логики и рассудка.

В ответ она стягивает сорочку через голову до конца, оставаясь сидеть на нем голой.

Выражение лица Джейме невозможно описать словами – словно он узрел чудо.

Он замирает, разглядывая новые изгибы и округлости ее тела, появившиеся с тех пор, как он видел ее с такого ракурса в последний раз. Правой рукой Джейме обнимает ее, придерживая, левой тянется вверх, проводя кончиками пальцев по ключице и вниз, по налившейся груди, большим пальцем потирая чувствительный сосок. Бриенна вцепляется в его грудь, пытаясь отыскать опору. Он продолжает ласкать сосок, и она хнычет.

Бриенна ерзает на нем и стонет:

_ – Пожалуйста. _

Наконец Джейме выпускает ее грудь, опускаясь ниже и с трепетом оглаживая ее увеличившийся живот. Бриенна никогда не видела в его глазах такого благоговения – ее округлость его словно загипнотизировала. На лице у него такое восхищение, что в ее груди что-то ноет – ее любовь к нему незыблема и всепоглощающа.

– Джейме, – вздыхает она, выгибаясь над ним.

– Ты уверена? – повторяет он вопрос, правой рукой обнимая ее еще крепче.

–  _ Боги _ , Джейме,  _ да _ .

Он мягко улыбается, тянется спустить штаны до голеней и сбрасывает их совсем. А затем – месяцы спустя,  _ вечность  _ спустя – он прижимается к ней, и уже от одного только этого становится так хорошо, что каждая клеточка тела поет.

Бриенна приподнимается ровно настолько, чтобы он мог приставить член к ее входу. Она опускается – и оба издают стон наслаждения. Ощущать, как он скользит внутрь нее, как охотно ее тело раскрывается перед ним – словно найти свое место в мире. Джейме оказывается в ней полностью, и она замирает, продлевая прекрасный миг становления одной плотью.

Пальцы Джейме так сильно впиваются в ее бедро, что наверняка останутся синяки. Лицо у него совершенно дикое – она знает, что он изо всех сил сдерживается, давая ей время.

Наконец Бриенна приподнимается, и Джейме закрывает глаза, откидывая голову назад – каждая жилка и каждый мускул шеи напряжены.

Ощущение власти кружит ей голову – теперь он в ее милости, она полностью контролирует Джейме и их удовольствие. Она поднимается и опускается на него медленно и томительно, доводя их обоих до исступления от того, что они снова одно целое. У Джейме уходит целая вечность, чтобы подстроиться под ее темп, судорожно проникая в нее, не сводя с нее глаз, рукой шаря по всему телу, лаская груди, перекатывая соски между большим и указательным пальцем, пока она не начинает хныкать.

_ – Джейме. _

В ее голосе просьба. Она не знает, чего просит, зато Джейме знает. Он приподнимается, пока они не оказываются прижаты друг к другу настолько близко, насколько это возможно, учитывая размеры ее живота. Их скользкие от пота тела двигаются в унисон, Джейме тянется и берет в рот один сосок, рисует языком круги, посасывает и прикусывает твердую горошинку губами. Бриенна издает крик, обхватывая его голову, не давая отодвинуться от ее груди, так сильно вцепляясь в волосы, что ему, наверное, больно. Джейме это, кажется, не волнует – он облизывает и посасывает то одну, то другую грудь.

Он ерзает, меняя положение тела, пока наконец не дотягивается до места между ее ног чуть выше того, где они сливаются воедино, и начинает потирать его круговыми движениями. Бриенна кончает с такой яростью, которой не испытывала никогда. Она обнимает его, стискивая так крепко, как только может, и содрогается, сидя на нем, дрожит от невыносимого удовольствия, сжимаясь вокруг него сильными спазмами.

– Боги, боги, – бормочет Джейме, продолжая толкаться в нее, пока она пытается прийти в себя. – Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, – словно молитву, повторяет он ей куда-то в плечо.

От этих слов ей становится одновременно холодно и жарко, она близка к панике. Джейме никогда не произносил этого вслух раньше. Он говорил другими словами, подтверждал их делом, но эти слова – пять слогов – раньше никогда не слетали с его губ. Он толкается в нее последний раз, кончая, и прижимает к себе. Бриенне хочется одновременно сделать вид, что она ничего не слышала, и умолять его повторять это раз за разом, пока он не охрипнет настолько, что не сможет говорить вообще.

\--

Джейме прижимается к ней и словно никак не может прекратить ее касаться – проводит ладонью по ее руке, круговыми движениями поглаживает живот, мягко целует всюду, куда может дотянуться, не меняя положения.

Одна Бриеннина рука покоится на его затылке, пальцы перебирают влажные пряди, другая поглаживает его по спине. Бриенна пытается не обращать внимания на идущий из глубины сознания шепоток, убеждающий ее, что это была ошибка.

Джейме склоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать ее. От сладости этого поцелуя у Бриенны комок встает в горле. Их губы мягко касаются – ленивая нега, следующая за взаимным удовольствием. Он немного отстраняется и трется своим носом о ее, довольно мурлыча.

Этот момент мог бы быть идеальным: солнце неспешно поднимается из-за горизонта, его лучи пробиваются через плотные занавески, провозглашая новый день. Однако слова Джейме не дают Бриенне покоя, эхом отзываются в голове, как зуд, до которого никак не дотянуться.

Джейме перестает целовать ее плечо и поднимает голову, почти касаясь губами ее уха.

– Где ты? – Бриенна напрягается и застывает от его хриплого вопроса и дыхания на разгоряченной коже. – Бриенна?

– Что если я не смогу… – она спотыкается, не в силах найти точные слова для своего вопроса.

Джейме начинает отстраняться, воздух холодит влажные от пота участки кожи, которыми они соприкасались. Бриенна не дает ему этого сделать, придерживая рукой. Она не может заставить себя посмотреть на него, увидеть на его лице вероятные недоумение и обиду. Слишком хорошо она знает Джейме, слишком хорошо представляет это выражение – и понимает, что не сможет задать вопрос, если увидит его.

– Ничего, – отстраненность, с которой он говорит это, задевает ее. – Ничего, если на тебя просто что-то нашло. Я понимаю.

– Нет. Я не это имела в виду. – Бриенна глубоко вдыхает, собираясь с духом. – Что если у меня не получится… – Слова застревают в глотке, отказываясь выходить наружу, горло сжимает страх – но не тот, какой испытываешь, когда боишься физической угрозы. – Возможно, я никогда не смогу сказать тебе того же.

Тогда Джейме все же отстраняется и опирается на локоть. Он вглядывается ей в лицо с каким-то непонятным, но все же мягким и добрым выражением, от которого Бриенне совсем не становится легче.

– Тогда не говори, – вот и весь ответ, простой и ясный.

Бриенна жмурится от той любви и заботы, которую он источает. Она чувствует себя ужасно. Причиняя боль ему, она причиняет боль и себе, и не знает, как положить этому конец. Их отношения восстановлены, но страх теперь живет в каждом ее мускуле, каждом биении сердца, клубится в голове всякий раз, когда Джейме нежно касается ее.

– Не станешь же ты ждать вечно. – Наконец она впервые произносит то, что беспокоило ее больше всего, вслух, и от этого оно становится еще реальнее и ощутимее, чем раньше.

– Стану. – Его голос звучит так уверенно, что она невольно начинает ему верить, в груди зарождается маленькая искорка. – А если ты никогда мне этого не скажешь, я проведу жизнь в точности так, как и хотел: буду любить тебя и нашего ребенка, заботиться о вас всеми возможными способами и делать все, что в моих силах, чтобы ты больше никогда не усомнилась во мне.

Она уже так устала плакать, однако внутри опять поднимается волна эмоций, и глаза снова жгут слезы.

– Это несправедливо, – шепчет она.

Он гладит ее по щеке, пока она не открывает глаза.

– Жизнь никогда не была справедливой.

– Я не могу просить тебя ждать вечно.

– Ты не попросишь. – Он говорит это, имея в виду все невыполнимые задания, которые ставили перед ним люди, которых он когда-то любил. – Ты никогда этого не попросишь, поэтому мне легко говорить, что я стану.

Она притягивает его к себе и целует, надеясь, что он чувствует, как глубоко она ему благодарна.


	8. «Солнце полуночи» Джейме - 2. Часть 1

Последний раз подобную тревогу Джейме испытывал только в далеком детстве, когда отец вызывал его в свой кабинет. По сути дела, мало что поменялось. Приглашение от лорда Селвина ему передали вскоре после обеда. Джейме и представить не может, о чем тот хочет с ним поговорить. С тех пор, как Джейме прибыл на Тарт, они ни разу не говорили с глазу на глаз.

Когда Джейме входит в комнату, Селвин сидит за массивным столом и в ответ на его низкий поклон и почтительное «Лорд Тарт» лишь приподнимает бровь.

– Садитесь, – говорит Селвин, кивая на стоящий у стола стул.

Джейме машинально подчиняется. Он изо всех сил старается не выказывать беспокойства, но это удается ему с трудом; в комнате висит тяжелая тишина. Селвин даже не смотрит на него, дописывая что-то на свитке бумаги. Джейме размышляет, не пытаются ли его запугать специально – так или иначе, это срабатывает. Затем Селвин поднимает на него взгляд – способный вселить страх Неведомого в целый Вестерос.

Наконец Селвин нарушает тишину.

– Этим утром у меня состоялся интересный разговор с дочерью.

Джейме белеет.

Ему кажется, что в глазах Селвина мелькает огонек – непонятно только, злорадный или веселый.

– Могу я узнать, о чем шла речь?

– Я поделился с Бриенной своими наблюдениями о ваших отношениях. – Селвин откидывается на спинку стула, обхватывая предплечья ладонями. – Я высказал сомнения в том, что ваш брак был заключен по любви.

– Сир, – начинает Джейме, но Селвин перебивает его.

– Возможно, весь мир считает мою дочь твердой и жесткой, но я знаю ее с самого рождения. – Даже Джейме видит, насколько глубока любовь Селвина к единственной дочери. – Она самая мягкая и добрая из женщин. А главное – самая никудышная врунья во всем Вестеросе. – Если бы Джейме не переживал сейчас так за свою жизнь, он бы рассмеялся над точностью этой фразы. – Я спросил, не пришлось ли ей заключить этот брак по расчету или по принуждению.

Ох, думает Джейме, какая жалость: кажется, я избежал неминуемой гибели в бесчисленных битвах только чтобы быть обезглавленным в кабинете собственного тестя.

Очевидно, осознание скорой кончины отражается на его лице, потому что к блеску в глазах Селвина добавляется усмешка на губах.

– Что ж, если до этого у меня были сомнения, что за череда событий привела вас к этому браку, выражение вашего лица окончательно их развеяло.

Джейме не склонен краснеть, это Бриеннин удел, и все же он ощущает, как к лицу приливает кровь. Долго же он не был при дворе, раз простая беседа так обезоруживает его.

– Ох, да отдышитесь вы, – говорит Селвин, закатывая глаза. – И обретите заодно дар речи.

– Я не насиловал Бриенну, – наконец говорит Джейме странно громким и сиплым голосом.

– Я тоже так подумал, – Селвин явно находит эту мысль забавной. – Держу пари, даже будь у вас в два раза больше рук, она сравнилась бы с вами по силе. Нет, моя дочь все подробно мне объяснила.

Джейме несколько десятилетий не чувствовал себя настолько неуверенно – даже когда стоял перед Драконьей Королевой.

– Для человека, некогда знаменитого своим остроумием, вы удивительно молчаливы, – говорит Селвин.

– Сир, – снова начинает Джейме, стараясь подобрать правильные слова. – И представить не могу, что именно из всего того, что произошло между нами, рассказала вам Бриенна. Однако уверяю вас: я люблю ее.

– А Бриенна об этом знает?

Джейме с трудом сглатывает, осознавая, что если бы этот разговор состоялся хотя бы на пару недель раньше, он ответил бы с большей уверенностью – и, конечно, ошибся бы.

– Я думал, что она знает, – Джейме заставляет себя посмотреть Селвину в глаза. – Однако недавно я понял, что это не совсем так. – Селвин сохраняет непроницаемое выражение лица. – Я хочу, чтобы она больше никогда не сомневалась в этом.

Что-то в лице Селвина меняется – оно не то чтобы смягчается, но Джейме кажется, что он читает на нем понимание.

– Сделайте так, чтобы она не сомневалась.

Джейме понимает, что разговор окончен.

\--

Джейме не может отвести от нее глаз. Когда она входит комнату, он чувствует себя летящим на огонь мотыльком. Что-то неуловимо поменялось. Теперь она знает, что он был искренен в своих свадебных клятвах, знает, что он к ней чувствует. Ему слишком легко забыть, что Бриенна не походит на остальных женщин – не походит на Серсею – и она никогда бы не осмелилась предположить, что он полюбит ее. Что хоть кто-то на самом деле полюбит  _ ее _ .

Осознание того, что он все испортил прежде, чем она собственно узнала об этом, останется с Джейме навсегда.

Теперь, когда он просыпается по утрам, Бриенна всегда лежит к нему лицом – может, и она тоже чувствует себя мотыльком.

Потребность быть к ней ближе все труднее и труднее игнорировать. В иные утра он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы прижать ее к себе в отчаянии. Тогда он уходит, даже не проведя пальцами по ее щеке. Этого ему не хватит.

Джейме наблюдает, как она не отрываясь смотрит на тренирующихся внизу во дворе сквайров. Он видит, что ей не сидится на месте, хотя ее живот уже так расцвел от растущего внутри ребенка, что теперь это заметно всем. Джейме никогда не позволялось собственническое поведение, так что теперь в нем горит радость от осознания: все видят, что она носит его ребенка; он не гордится тем фактом, что в голове у него стучит непрекращающееся «мое мое мое», но и не отрицает его.

Джейме точно знает, в какой именно момент она ощущает его присутствие: мышцы плеч и шеи у нее слегка напружиниваются – это не напряжение, скорее бдительность опытного и осторожного воина.

Он подходит и останавливается с ней рядом; когда сир Гудвин отдает сквайрам приказы, на ее губах появляется такая ностальгическая улыбка, что Джейме невыносимо хочется, чтобы она была адресована ему.

– Доброе утро, – здоровается он. Она отвечает, даже не посмотрев на него.

Раньше мгновения молчания между ними терзали, как колючки на розовом кусте. Однако этот момент вполне мирный, словно Бриенне больше не приходится готовиться к новым ударам.

Она наблюдает за тренировкой, и Джейме читает в ее глазах глубокую зависть. Такой взгляд ему прекрасно знаком – он так же чувствовал себя, когда лишился руки и думал, что больше никогда не сможет взять меч. И все же взял, а ей и вовсе незачем так маяться. Особенно когда есть очень простое решение.

– Сразись со мной.

–  _ Что _ ? – Ее лицо настолько растерянное, что Джейме едва удерживается от смеха.

Однако дразнящую улыбку ему удержать не удается. Бриеннин рот немедленно сжимается в упрямую линию, от которой по всему его телу прокатывается волна узнавания.

– Я прошу тебя сразиться со мной. – Он проговаривает каждое слово так, будто она не расслышала его с первого раза, и знает, что она немедленно рассердится, а глаза у нее заполыхают.

– Я не могу сражаться.

– Почему нет? – Джейме наклоняет голову, напуская на себя вид  « глупейшего Ланнистера » . – Ты что теперь, безногая или безрукая?

– Не говори ерунды!

Вот она. Вот его Бриенна. Чистое, неподдельное раздражение, не замутненное болью и гневом.

– Я и не говорю. Ты вполне можешь со мной сразиться.

– Джейме. – Она кидает на него взгляд, который должен поставить его на место и облагоразумить. – Я беременна.

Это предложение – всего два слова – пронзает его, словно стрела. Тот факт, что Бриенна беременна – его ребенком, и все знают, что ребенок от него – и так никогда не выходит у него из головы, но от того, насколько просто это сделалось частью их жизни, Джейме чувствует нечто сильнее, чем радость, нечто необъятное, что и словами не передать.

– Да, я заметил.

Ее лицо немедленно смягчается, и она спокойно объясняет:

– Не знаю, почему ты никак не поймешь. Я не могу подвергать себя риску.

От этого его тоже распирает: она старается не навредить ребенку, хотя ей ужасно хочется заняться привычным делом. Джейме знает, что может дать ей это – если только она ему доверится.

– Ты мне доверяешь?

Бриенна смотрит на него так, словно он дал ей пощечину. Она уже не окутана защитным плащом гнева, который носила долгие недели, – теперь в ее взгляде что-то мягче и печальней, что-то умоляющее его не заставлять ее отвечать.

Он понимает. Хоть это обжигает его досадой, он понимает.

– Ты доверяешь, что я не наврежу ребенку?

– Да, конечно, – горячо и решительно отвечает она.

– Тогда сразись со мной. – Бриенна уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить, на ее лице так и читается несогласие. Джейме поднимает руку, не давая ей сказать. – Для начала слегка. Я скучаю по мечу в руке, и если быть совсем откровенным, не хотел бы выставлять себя дураком перед тартскими солдатами. Я все-таки твой лорд-муж, роль придворного шута мне не очень подойдет. Обещаю. Будем сражаться, как самые зеленые сквайры. Ничего опасного.

Когда она соглашается, ему едва удается сдержать свое счастье внутри и не кинуться ее обнимать в надежде, что она ощутит его чувства, как солнечный свет.

\--

Джейме следует за Бриенной по тартским скалистым холмам и пологим склонам. Он не уверен, что видел в жизни что-нибудь живописнее Тарта. Омывающие его воды и впрямь цвета сапфиров, но о том, что травы здесь изумрудные, а камни – аспидные, никто не упоминал, как и о пенистых водопадах, обрушивающихся в пруды. Джейме не знает, отчего ему так легко и свободно – от того ли, что настал мир, или просто от того, насколько на острове красивее, чем на континенте, но это не особо волнует его, и он полной грудью вдыхает влажный свежий запах покрытого росой мха.

Бриенна шагает по острову с легкостью человека, который всю жизнь прочесывал эти земли, запоминая каждый уголок и укромное местечко с восторгом предоставленного самому себе ребенка.

Наконец она останавливается. Когда она поворачивается к нему, лицо у нее порозовело от нагрузки, ветер – который, кажется, не покидает Тарта – треплет светлые волосы. Бриенна выглядит такой умиротворенной и довольной собой и этим местом, что, видимо, даже его присутствие не портит ей удовольствия.

Джейме передает ей турнирный меч и смотрит, как она крутит им, взвешивая в руке и проверяя балансировку. С мечом она выглядит увереннее – даже движения немедленно меняются, становясь непринужденнее и грациознее. Встречаясь с ним взглядом, она улыбается.

Словно по велению некоей высшей силы они немедленно становятся в боевые позиции. Он легонько ударяет своим мечом по ее – одновременно примеряясь и поддразнивая. Бриенна реагирует немедленно, точно так, как он и ожидал: упрямо стискивает зубы и ударяет в ответ в десять раз сильнее. Они сражаются – пожалуй, рьянее, чем он предполагал, – но жар в мышцах, быстрый стук сердца и бурлящая между ними энергия затмевают все прежние ожидания.

Есть лишь она.

Плавность ее движений, сила каждого удара, ярость на лице – все вместе превращается в женщину, которую он любит до глубины души. Он мог бы сражаться с ней, пока не обратится прахом, – но и тогда ему было бы мало.

И вдруг Бриенна останавливается. Застыв на месте с выражением лица, которое он не вполне может прочитать, она роняет руку на живот. Джейме чувствует себя так, словно его окунули в ледяную прорубь где-нибудь за стеной, от шока и паники немея всем телом – от лица до пальцев на ногах.

– Бриенна? – Она смотрит на него, все еще держась рукой за круглый живот. Он наконец велит ногам двигаться, отшвыривает меч в сторону, в мыслях лишь – кинуться к ней, помочь, все исправить. – Что такое? Ты в порядке?

– Ребенок… – Голос у нее дрожит.

– С ним все в порядке? – Такого страха он не испытывал никогда. – Боги, надо было послушаться тебя. Я позову мейстера, он...

– Джейме. – Бриеннин твердый голос доносится до него сквозь грохот сердца и все учащающееся дыхание. Он смотрит на нее и не находит в ее глазах ужаса, скорее изумление. – Все хорошо. Ребенок шевельнулся. Я почувствовала, как он шевелится.

Охвативший его страх тут же сменяется чем-то другим – головокружительным и гораздо более сильным, чем радость. Это происходит внезапно и моментально – пробравшую до костей жуть смывает волной облегчения, счастья, волнения и предвкушения разом. Джейме немедленно тянет к ней руку, но останавливается, не успевая дотронуться.

– Можно? – спрашивает он, слыша собственный голос словно издалека.

Вместо ответа Бриенна берет его руку, сжимая шершавыми пальцами его ладонь, и притягивает к своему животу. Она прижимает его ладонь прямо над впадиной пупка и удерживает ее там. Он придвигается ближе, словно притянутый за ниточку, протянутую между его сердцем и ребенком, который наконец потребовал от родителей внимания. Джейме большим пальцем поглаживает ее натянутые мышцы, сдерживаясь, чтобы вслух не попросить ребенка шевельнуться снова. Он слышит, что у нее перехватывает дыхание.

– Ты почувствовал? – Ее голос звучит ближе, чем он ожидал, и от этого по спине бегут мурашки.

– Нет, – просто отвечает он. Он пока ничего не чувствует, зная, что это ощущается далеко не сразу, если память не подводит его, однако того, что сама Бриенна чувствует, как пинается и пихается ребенок, уже достаточно, чтобы ощутить небывалую легкость – впервые за многие годы. И ребенок – ну конечно, это же  _ их  _ ребенок – дал знать о себе как раз тогда, когда родители раз за разом скрещивали клинки.

Джейме вздрагивает, когда вторая рука Бриенны опускается на его щеку. Он встречается с ней взглядом, в котором читается нечто, что он не решается назвать, а она поглаживает большим пальцем его жесткую бороду. Джейме не знает, чего он ожидал и ожидал ли вообще, но когда она придвигается и целует его, он так удивляется, что на миг даже застывает.

Но лишь на миг. Джейме приникает к ней, словно она – оазис в пустыне, по которой он скитался целую вечность. Он наслаждается ее знакомым теплом, ее запахом после тренировки, мягкостью ее руки, все еще накрывающей его руку на ее животе. Он шевелит пальцами, переплетая их с Бриенниными, так, будто они одновременно касаются и ребенка, и друг друга.

Джейме слегка надавливает языком на ее нижнюю губу – по привычке, сложившейся за все те бессчетные разы, что их губы встречались. Она открывается ему легко, как и всегда, и от знакомого вкуса на языке он мог бы упасть на колени, если бы не стоящая рядом Бриенна. Он ласкает ее язык своим, и она всхлипывает, и тогда Джейме обрывает поцелуй – исключительно силой воли, чтобы не быть слишком настойчивым и не испортить прекрасный момент.

Он прислоняется лбом к ее виску, ко все еще влажным волосам, целует ее порозовевшую щеку и шепчет:

– Спасибо.

Бриенна ничего не отвечает, но пожимает его пальцы и не отстраняется.

\--

Джейме знает, что надоедает Бриенне. Раздражение написано на ее лице широкими мазками. Это было очевидно и до того, как он ощутил, что ребенок шевелится, но после...

Чувствовать, как ребенок пинается и толкается под его рукой – поразительно. Не то чтобы он не осознавал, что ребенок и впрямь существует, он прекрасно видел, как Бриеннино тело меняется с каждым днем, но когда она разрешила до себя дотронуться, происходящее стало еще реальнее. Осознание, что скоро он сможет взять ребенка на руки, обрушилось на него волной.

Он надеется, что ребенок будет похож на Бриенну и унаследует ее огромные голубые глаза, светлые волосы, доброту и честь. Он надеется, что в ребенке не будет той тьмы, которая стала частью его самого.

\--

Джейме наблюдает, как Бриенна снимает тунику, оставаясь в одной тонкой нижней рубашке. Ткань просвечивает, линии ее тела отчетливо видны в свете камина. Рубашка плотно обтягивает живот, швы, кажется, вот-вот разойдутся. Бриенна заводит руки за спину, растирая мышцы, и округлость ее живота становится еще очевиднее.

– Богов ради, Джейме, просто потрогай меня. – Он таращится, переводя взгляд с ее живота на лицо. Ее щеки вспыхивают ярко-розовым. – Мой живот. Я имею в виду, потрогай мой живот. У тебя такой вид, будто ты умрешь, если не потрогаешь.

Теперь настает черед Джейме смущаться. Он не хотел просить первым, боясь, что если она откажет, будет больно. Однако он  _ жаждет  _ этого, постоянно думая о том, когда же она опять позволит до нее дотронуться.

Он обходит кровать и встает перед Бриенной, но никак не может себя заставить ее потрогать. Она раздраженно вздыхает и резко прикладывает его руку к животу.

– Вот тут.

Джейме тут же расслабляется, согретый ее теплом. Это действует на него как крепкое вино. Даже сейчас, когда ребенок ощутимо не шевелится, от прикосновения к ее твердому животу, от спокойствия момента он почти пьянеет.

– Можешь касаться меня. – Бриенна нарушает молчание, но голос ее едва громче потрескивающего огня. – Когда тебе нужно. – Джейме наконец переводит взгляд со своей руки на ее мягкие голубые глаза. От их доброты перехватывает дыхание. – Или когда тебе захочется. Это ведь и твой ребенок тоже. А ты, кажется… – Она беспомощно спотыкается.

– Спасибо тебе, – говорит он так же тихо. – Мне было запрещено… – Он делает паузу и смотрит на ее реакцию, желая все объяснить ей, но не желая портить сложившуюся между ними легкость. – Серсея считала, что все догадаются, если я буду проявлять слишком много внимания. Или хоть какое-то внимание.

Она не отводит взгляда и говорит:

– Мне жаль.

Боги, она говорит  _ искренне _ . Одно лишь это… Как же сильно Джейме любит ее, не может и представить, за что боги так благословили его ею и наказали ее им. Она всегда была слишком хороша для него, и он больше не может делать вид, что ему все равно.

– Не надо, – говорит Джейме и, не успевает она ответить, продолжает. – У меня есть просьба.

Выражение ее лица моментально меняется, тело напрягается, мышцы под его рукой на ее животе твердеют.

– Дай мне тебе помочь. – Он знает, что практически умоляет, но больше не может сдерживаться. – Я вижу, как ты морщишься от боли. Вижу, как трешь спину и кривишься. Я не хочу навязываться, я знаю, что ты не беспомощная, но я здесь, рядом. Прошу. Ты даешь мне нечто, за что я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя в достаточной мере. Я не хочу, чтобы ты справлялась с этим в одиночку. Это эгоистично, но я не хочу оставаться в стороне.

Бриенна смотрит на него долгим взглядом, а затем приближается и нежно целует.

Ребенок под его рукой пинается. Джейме улыбается Бриенне в губы.

\--

Джейме выныривает из тумана сна и ощущает теплое прижимающееся к нему со спины тело и такую же теплую ладонь, покоящуюся напротив его сердца. Он поднимает руку и накрывает эту ладонь своей – все еще на грани сна и яви – и выпрямляется, оказываясь к лежащей с ним рядом еще ближе. Когда нежной кожи его горла касаются губы, он издает низкий стон и сжимает ее ладонь.

Разум потихоньку просыпается, и сердце в груди начинает биться быстрее. Джейме не вполне верит в происходящее, наполовину убежденный, что это ему просто снится.

– Бриенна?

Губы отстраняются, он поворачивает голову и видит за своей спиной Бриенну, глаза полуприкрыты и горят огнем, которого он не видел много месяцев. Он даже не успевает все обдумать, а она уже горячо и отчаянно целует его. Джейме охотно отвечает, поворачиваясь к ней лицом, чтобы она могла целовать его глубже.

Джейме вцепляется в ее тонкую ночную сорочку, прихватывая зубами ее нижнюю губу и покусывая – так, как ей нравится. Бриенна стонет, одна рука лежит на его щеке, вторая – в волосах. Он возбужден с момента пробуждения, от одного ее жаркого прижавшегося к нему впервые за долгое время тела, но ее вкус заставляет его член болезненно отвердеть. Джейме придвигается ближе и прижимается им к ее животу. Бриенна немедленно застывает, разрывая поцелуй, и страх затмевает все.

Джейме отстраняется от нее – не сразу, не желая поддаваться панике в ее теплых объятиях.

– Прости, – бормочет он и ласково поглаживает ее по спине.

Но тут Бриенна снова обнимает его, и теперь его не смогла бы оторвать от нее даже тысяча лошадей. У него нет сил думать о том, что касаться ее живота членом странно или чересчур, он лишь знает, до чего хорошо снова обнимать ее вот так, чувствуя, что она тоже в этом нуждается.

Он прокладывает дорожку поцелуев от ее рта вниз, останавливаясь там, где под тонкой прозрачной кожей шеи бьется пульс, потом жадно присасывается к месту между шеей и плечом, не заботясь о том, что на безупречно белой коже останется фиолетовый синяк. Однако когда рука Бриенны начинает стягивать с него штаны, он чуть не выпрыгивает из кожи.

Джейме отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, сердце практически выскакивает из груди.

– Ты уверена? – выдыхает он.

– Да, – выдыхает Бриенна в ответ.

Он пропал.

Джейме снова приникает к ее губам в жестком голодном поцелуе и перекатывается на спину, увлекая ее за собой. Он перекидывает ее ногу через себя, чтобы она его оседлала, и смотрит на нее снизу вверх – прекрасную и великолепную. Она сжимает его бедра своими и откидывает голову назад. Джейме впивается пальцами в ее бедра, пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания, и медленно поднимает ее сорочку, обнажая бледные ноги.

Бриенна смотрит на него сверху вниз – щеки порозовели, глаза полуприкрыты, светлые волосы, освещаемые огнем из камина за ее спиной, подобны нимбу.

– Точно? – спрашивает он снова, все еще готовясь, что она положит этому конец.

Бриенна выглядит раздраженной, и, если бы он не был в таком ужасе, то непременно улыбнулся бы – настолько это все ему знакомо. Она стягивает сорочку через голову.

_ Боги _ . Он никогда не видел ничего прекраснее Бриенны. Богиня во плоти, кожа из молочной превратилась в золотую, освещаемая огнем, плечи широкие и гордые, груди полнее, чем в последний раз, когда он смотрел на нее вот так. От изгиба ее живота его собственный живот сводит от  _ желания _ , от  _ потребности _ . Он ладонью проводит по новым выпуклостям ее тела, правой рукой придерживая ее за талию.

Она бы ни за что ему не поверила, но он считает Бриенну красивой уже давно. Однако если раньше она была красивая, сейчас Джейме не может и слов подобрать, чтобы описать ее. Вся ее едва сдерживаемая сила удвоилась теперь, когда она готовится произвести на свет новую жизнь.

Джейме тянется к ее груди и останавливается, беря одну в ладонь и потирая сосок большим пальцем. Он твердеет от его ласки. Бриенна хнычет, когда он продолжает тереть и сжимать сосок.

–  _ Пожалуйста _ , – просит она, ерзая на нем. Он отпускает ее грудь и благоговейно оглаживает рукой изгиб ее живота. –  _ Джейме _ .

Она выгибается над ним. Но он должен спросить еще раз. Он не может допустить, чтобы наутро она сожалела. Джейме не знает, как переживет, если она сейчас передумает или если станет ненавидеть его после – за то, что воспользовался моментом слабости.

– Ты уверена? 

–  _ Боги _ , Джейме,  _ да _ .

Он никогда не слышал такого исступления в ее голосе. Он сбрасывает штаны, и она прижимается к его члену, горячая и влажная, и ничто, ничто никогда не сможет сравниться с этим, не сможет сравниться с ней.

Бриенна напрягает сильные бедра, приподнимаясь ровно настолько, чтобы дать ему войти. Она опускается – и это еще лучше, чем раньше, ее тело приветствует его, раскрываясь, и он скользит внутрь, пока они не становятся одной плотью вновь. Он вцепляется в ее бедро, пытаясь не впасть в неистовство. Каждый мускул велит ему двигаться, брать ее, напоминать, насколько это хорошо. Он хочет, чтобы она позабыла, почему они вообще прекращали.

Когда она наконец качает бедрами, он закрывает глаза, в груди нарастает почти животный стон.

Мгновение он собирается, убеждаясь, что контролирует себя и не кончит слишком скоро. Он подстраивается под ее темп, рукой шаря по ее телу и снова отыскивая грудь, жаждая ощущать ее под своей ладонью. Он перекатывает сосок между большим и указательным пальцами, пока она не произносит его имя – словно ищет что-то и не может найти.

Джейме приподнимается, пока не оказывается тесно прижатым к ее животу, чтобы дотянуться до ее груди губами. Он втягивает один сосок в рот, легонько прикусывая. Бриенна практически кричит, до боли вцепляясь ему в волосы, не давая отодвинуться, и насаживается на него еще сильнее. Он переходит к другой груди, делая с ней то же самое, пока она приближается все ближе и ближе к краю.

Тогда Джейме двигается, слегка наклоняясь и придерживая ее правой рукой, пока не находит место между ее ног – чуть выше, чем то, где их тела встречаются снова и снова, и ласкает его круговыми движениями, пока Бриенна не начинает сжиматься вокруг него, ее крики эхом отдаются от каменных стен. Она прижимает его к себе с силой, по которой он отчаянно скучал.

Удовольствие от сокращающейся вокруг его члена плоти нарастает, и он судорожно толкается в нее.

Он даже не сразу осознает, что повторяет:

– Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, – ей во вспотевшее плечо, когда оргазм накрывает его бурной волной.

Он дрожит в ее руках, благодарный, что она не дает ему упасть.


	9. «Солнце полуночи» Джейме - 2. Часть 2

Служанки заканчивают наполнять гигантскую медную ванну, стоящую перед камином в покоях, с поверхности воды поднимаются влажные клубы пара. Разложив на столике возле ванны мыло, масла и полотенца, девушки робко улыбаются Джейме, приседают в кратких реверансах и выходят. Джейме поворачивается к Бриенне, приподняв бровь. Бриенна смеется и отвечает ему тем же.

– Вы  _ ревнуете _ , миледи? – Он подходит к ней, хитро ухмыляясь, и распускает завязки на ее тунике, оголяя плечи.

– А если бы и ревновала? – Бриенна кидает на него горящий – но вовсе не от злости – взгляд. Она расстегивает и развязывает застежки и завязки его одежды, пока он помогает раздеваться ей – спустя недели практики оба справляются гораздо ловчее.

Она принимается за узел на его штанах, и Джейме придвигается ближе.

– Мне пришлось бы убеждать вас, что для этого нет никаких оснований. 

Они так близко, что чувствуют влажное дыхание друг друга. Бриенна медлит лишь мгновение, прежде чем впиться в его губы жадным поцелуем.

Оснований ревновать к служанкам у Бриенны нет, и она это прекрасно знает. В большинстве случаев по утрам она просыпается в обнимку с Джейме, и оба одинаково обнажены. Но даже если на них остается одежда, она крепко прижимается к нему во сне. Однако зная, что они снова могут поддразнивать друг друга… Джейме не всегда может удержаться. Особенно когда это приводит к таким приятным последствиям.

Джейме отстраняется, глубоко вдыхая.

– Если так продолжим, ванна остынет.

Бриенна приглушенно стонет, но отпускает его, давая снять с себя остатки одежды. Джейме делает шаг в сторону, берет ее за руку и подводит к ванне. Он залезает туда первым, раздвигая ноги, чтобы она устроилась между ними. Когда горячая вода касается ее ноющих и затекших мышц, Бриенна испускает стон, затмевающий все те, которые когда-либо заставлял ее издавать Джейме.

Она прислоняется к нему и расслабляется, погрузившись в воду настолько, чтобы положить голову ему на плечо. Джейме ужасно благодарен Бриенниным предкам с размерами Селвина Тарта: ванны в этом замке запросто вмещают двух взрослых людей. В первый раз уговорить Бриенну на совместную ванну было непросто; она считала, что ему с ней будет неудобно: слишком она большая и тяжелая. Однако Джейме не собирался мириться с отказом и массажем ног и ласковыми уговорами свел все ее протесты на нет.

Джейме приступает к ставшему уже привычным к этому времени ритуалу, сначала намыливая ее от шеи до пальцев рук, от груди до живота. Потом она по очереди поднимает бледные ноги, чтобы он мог потереть их мочалкой. Это не очень удобно, но когда Джейме видит ее довольное лицо, покрасневшее от пара, ему становится все равно.

Когда он переходит к маслам, Бриенна разве что не тает под его пальцами, разминающими узлы и отеки разогретых мышц. Ушло некоторое время, чтобы выработать лучший способ массажа рукой и культей, но теперь Джейме знает все слабые точки, от прикосновений к которым ее конечности размякают, а сама она гортанно выдыхает, и он беспощадно использует это знание.

Джейме целует Бриенну в висок.

– Пора вылезать, пока ты здесь не уснула.

Бриенна что-то мычит. Джейме хмыкает и слегка двигается, подталкивая ее.

– Я вряд ли смогу тебя поднять сейчас.

Бриенна поворачивает голову и смотрит на него, сощурившись, но все же хватается за бортики ванны и выпрямляется. Джейме выскальзывает из воды и встает рядом с ванной, протягивая руку, помогая Бриенне подняться. Пламя камина отражается на стекающих по изгибам ее тела ручейкам воды. Джейме мечтает – не в первый раз уже – запечатлеть этот миг на холсте. Бриенна – высокая и сильная, мягкая и теплая, ожидающая ребенка.

Он вытирает ее полотенцем и отводит в постель. Самое поразительное, во что Джейме до сих пор не может поверить: каждый вечер она позволяет ему гладить ее живот – сколько вздумается. Бриенна ложится на подушки, оголяет живот и наблюдает, как Джейме что-то бормочет ребенку, пока тот не начинает пинаться в ответ на его голос.

В этот раз долго ждать не приходится. Он только опускает ладонь на твердую выпуклость и тут же ощущает толчок.

– Малышке понравилась ванна. – Джейме улыбается, глядя на Бриенну.

Она закатывает глаза.

– Откуда тебе знать, что это девочка, – в сотый раз повторяет она, по-прежнему скорее весело, чем недовольно.

– Она пытается меня пнуть всякий раз, когда я слишком долго с ней разговариваю, – объясняет он, так же в сотый раз. – Она дочь своей матери.

Бриенна дрыгает ногой, в шутку легонько пихая его в живот. Джейме со смехом уклоняется.

– Видишь, о чем я? – говорит Джейме ей в живот, где ребенок вовсю толкается. – А теперь пора спать, малышка. Ты не даешь маме выспаться, и она становится сварливой. – Он получает еще один, уже чуть менее шутливый, пинок, на этот раз в бедро. – А она еще удивляется, откуда я знаю, что ты девочка и походишь больше на нее, чем на меня. Когда мы наконец встретимся, я буду с ног до головы в синяках, если вы так и будете объединять против меня усилия.

–  _ Джейме _ . – Он поднимает глаза на Бриенну – наполовину раздраженную, наполовину позабавленную. – Ты нелепый человек.

Он широко улыбается ей и целует в живот, а потом приподнимается и целует в губы. Она охотно целует его в ответ, на мгновение ловя его верхнюю губу своими, а затем снова опускается на подушки.

– Продолжишь в таком тоне – и будешь весьма разочарован, если родится мальчик, – говорит она ему, слегка нахмуриваясь.

– Ни за что, – клянется он. – Ничто в нашем ребенке никогда меня не разочарует. – Бриенна тяжело сглатывает, как делает всякий раз, когда Джейме переводит шутливую беседу в серьезное русло. Он не может иначе, не желая, чтобы у нее оставались сомнения в искренности его чувств.

Он не кривил душой, когда обещал ей быть терпеливым. Она может никогда не произнести слов, но ее любовь проявляется по-другому. В ее прощении. В ее доверии. В том, как она снова подпускает его к себе. В том, как больше не отказывает ему, когда он вызывается помочь. В том, как обнимает его, когда он двигается в ней. В ее поцелуях – таких, как будто она изголодалась по нему.

Он не позволит себе сомневаться. Не станет обижаться на ее сдержанность. Он более чем заслужил любую оставшуюся у нее неуверенность. То, что она не запрещает говорить этого ей или шептать их ребенку каждый вечер, то, что она не отстраняется и не кривится, когда он произносит это ночами, пока они двигаются в едином ритме, – уже гораздо больше, чем долгие месяцы представлялось ему возможным.

Этого достаточно.

\--

Целый день Джейме не допускают до Бриенны – так велела сама леди.

Они не тренировались на мечах уже несколько недель. Без этой физической разрядки и по мере увеличения срока она становится все менее терпимой к поддразниванию, помощи или просто присутствию Джейме. Любое срабатывавшее раньше проявление заботы – от прикосновений до горячей ванны – теперь будто раздражает Бриенну даже сильнее, чем боль, которую она испытывает.

Джейме помогает сиру Гудвину тренировать самых молодых сквайров – те как раз выполняют упражнения на ноги, когда перед ним вдруг предстает раскрасневшийся, вспотевший паж и пыхтит, запинаясь:

– Л-л-лорд Тарт.

Джейме все понимает прежде, чем юноша успевает договорить.

– Где она?

– В ваших покоях, милорд.

Джейме бежит так быстро, словно за ним по пятам гонится дикий огонь.

\--

Джейме приходится пригрозить освобождением со службы нескольким повитухам и одному мейстеру, когда те пытаются прогнать его от Бриенны. Раньше он всегда присутствовал при появлении своих детей на свет, и мысль о том, что один хилый старикашка и четыре чопорные женщины смогут не пустить его к Бриенне, кажется ему просто смешной.

– Милорд, мужчине здесь не место, – умоляюще произносит одна из повитух.

– Скажите мне, – говорит Джейме, на устах язвительная ланнистеровская улыбка, – разве я не присутствовал при зачатии этого ребенка?

–  _ Джейме _ , – шипит Бриенна.

Он не обращает на нее внимания.

– Я участвовал в зачатии и буду здесь, когда ребенок родится на свет. Сам Неведомый не сможет прогнать меня, так что вам не советую и пытаться.

Джейме не часто обращается к повелительному тону, который постоянно использовал его отец, и столь же редко – к тону Лорда-командующего, грозящегося обрушить на головы всех бедолаг, вставших у него на пути, всяческие беды, но в этот момент он не пренебрегает ни первым, ни вторым и даже находит некоторое удовольствие в том, как люди съеживаются перед ним. Они притихают, конечно, не смея перечить своему лорду.

Джейме поворачивается к Бриенне – на нее его речь не произвела никакого впечатления. Она открывает рот – наверняка чтобы отчитать его за такое обращение с подданными – как вдруг ее лицо искажается от боли, и она вцепляется в простыни так, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Джейме мгновенно подскакивает к ней, беря ее лицо в ладони и бормоча какую-то ласковую чепуху, пока она тяжело дышит, переживая схватку.

– Тебе не обязательно оставаться, – говорит ему Бриенна все еще натянутым от боли голосом. 

– Нет, обязательно, – отвечает он, устраиваясь рядом с ней на кровати.

– Это надолго.

– Я знаю.

Бриенна тяжело вздыхает, но все же приваливается к нему, и когда приходит следующая схватка, изо всех сил вцепляется в его бедро.

\--

Это и впрямь надолго. Проходит час за часом. Солнце садится и вновь поднимается, прежде чем мейстер и повитухи сообщают Бриенне, что время пришло. В животе Джейме селится паника, перед глазами появляется бледная мертвая мать в септе, плачущий у груди кормилицы Тирион, полное боли лицо отца. На лице Бриенны он читает такой же страх и осознание того, что и ее мать пала в этой битве. Ее взгляд отрезвляет Джейме от пелены паники, напоминая, зачем он, собственно, здесь.

–  _ Бриенна _ . Слушай мой голос. – Джейме дожидается, пока отстраненный Бриеннин взгляд сфокусируется на нем. Волосы у нее прилипли к вспотевшей голове, каждый дюйм кожи покраснел от напряжения, но сильнее всего в глаза бросается страх на ее лице. – Ты победила Пса в поединке. Билась против армии мертвецов. Ты пережила такое, чего не пережили бы мужчины и женщины слабее тебя. Ты спасла меня. Ты справишься.

Джейме наблюдает, как на лице Бриенны постепенно проступает решительность, а ужас сменяется стальной готовностью к битве. Он мягко улыбается ей, ужасно гордясь ею и ее внутренней силой.

Происходящее оказывается кровавым, как и любая битва, а стоны и крики, издаваемые Бриенной, наталкивают на мысли обо всех предсмертных криках, что доводилось слышать Джейме. Временами он думает, что это никогда не закончится, и проваливается в бездну отчаяния, воображая возможные последствия. Он знает, насколько хуже сейчас ей, и самое тяжелое – что он никак не может помочь.

А затем раздается последний мучительный крик – и все заканчивается. Бриенна обессилено обрушивается на него, а их ребенок, попавший из тепла и темноты утробы в яркий и холодный мир, яростно рыдает. У Джейме на миг так кружится голова, что он боится упасть в обморок. Только вес прильнувшей к нему Бриенны, всхлипывающей ему в шею изможденно, счастливо и облегченно одновременно, приводит его в чувство.

– Девочка, – объявляет мейстер, стоя между Бриенниных ног, и передает пищащее дитя повитухе – вымыть и спеленать.

– С ней все хорошо? – все еще слабым и натянутым голосом спрашивает Бриенна.

– Судя по силе этих воплей, я бы сказал, что да, – усмехается мейстер.

Джейме сверкает на него глазами. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы сообщить старому козлу, какая именно судьба ожидает его за недостаточное уважение к будущей Вечерней Звезде, осведомляющейся о своей  _ дочери _ , как вдруг сбоку появляется повитуха, держа в руках сверток со сморщенным, красным, вопящим ребенком.

– Изволит ли милорд взять ее? – чинно спрашивает она.

Джейме кивает, лишенный дара речи, и повитуха устраивает ребенка так, что голова оказывается на сгибе его правого локтя. Его  _ дочь _ . Ее прекрасное и яростное лицо начинает плыть: глаза застилают слезы, но он не ощущает ни капли стыда. Он неистово моргает и поднимает палец, чтобы провести им по ее невозможно мягкой, круглой щечке, по нежному трясущемуся подбородку, крошечным ушкам, светлым волоскам намечающихся бровок. Эта тяжесть в руках – самое прекрасное из всего, что ему доводилось держать.

Он наконец переводит взгляд с ее лица на Бриенну – она не сводит с них глаз, по щекам у нее тоже катятся слезы. Она улыбается ему – широко, открыто, никакого стеснения, лишь безмерное счастье при виде Джейме, держащего на руках их дочь. Повитухи прибирают окровавленные простыни, мейстер убирает остатки последа, и Бриенне наконец позволяют расслабиться на постели.

– Думаю, она голодна, – шепчет Джейме, глядя сверху вниз на вертящую головой словно в поисках своего первого обеда дочь.

Бриенна слегка приподнимается на подушках. Она нервно теребит завязки чистой сорочки, которую повитухи помогли ей надеть, и наконец высвобождает одну грудь. Джейме передает ей ребенка, поглаживая светлые пряди на ее макушке. Девочка ерзает, тихо яростно сопя, потом наконец отыскивает сосок и захватывает его. Она жадно сосет, и ее недовольное заплаканное личико наконец расслабляется. Она распахивает глаза, и Джейме расплывается в улыбке, видя, что они яркого голубого цвета, обещающего, что они все же будут Бриенниными.

Они сидят молча, наблюдая, как она ест, ее тельце сыто расслабляется. Джейме так и обнимает их обеих, с удовольствием глядя, как Бриеннины руки изучают лицо и волосы их дочери, раковины ее ушей, сморщенную кожу шеи.

– Я же говорил, что будет девочка, – тихо говорит Джейме, улыбаясь, когда Бриенна издает смешок, не сводя с дочери глаз.

– Ты с такой же вероятностью мог бы ошибиться, – бормочет она.

– Ммм, но я  _ не _ ошибся. – Бриенна наконец отводит взгляд от ребенка и закатывает глаза. – Ты придумала ей имя?

Бриенна замирает на секунду – не испуганно, скорее задумчиво, ее щеки розовеют – но уже не от родовых потуг.

– Джоанна, – говорит она почти вопросительно, нервно моргает и снова переводит взгляд на причмокивающую во сне дочь, поглаживая пальцем ее щеку. – В честь твоей матери.

– Бриенна… – Слова застревают у Джейме в горле. Его мать – не единственная женщина, которой они лишились. Он ожидал, что в первую очередь она почтит память своей собственной матери или Кейтилин Старк, но никак не его матери. – Как насчет…

– Она ведь и твоя дочь тоже, – говорит Бриенна, по-прежнему не глядя на него. – Ты отрекся от своего дома и своего имени, чтобы стать частью моих. Я… – Она наконец поднимает на него взгляд – твердый и решительный. – Я хочу, чтобы у нее было что-то от тебя.

Тогда он снова плачет, наклоняясь к ней и накрывая ее губы своими, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю любовь, страсть и эмоции, обуревавшие его весь последний год. Он отстраняется и целует голову дочери –  _ Джоанны _ – чувствуя, как Бриеннина рука опускается на его затылок, а пальцы перебирают волосы.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он в нежный Джоаннин висок.

– Я люблю тебя, – так же тихо говорит Бриенна.

Джейме поднимает голову, разделяя с ней этот момент. Ее глаза прикованы к нему. Мгновение он не способен пошевелиться, глубина чувств в ее взгляде парализует. Она больше не смотрит на него так, словно один его вид причиняет ей боль. Она смотрит так, словно оказалась дома.

Он улыбается еще шире, чем прежде, и она улыбается в ответ.

Джейме прижимается губами к ее лбу, рукой прикасается к щеке. Бриенна накрывает его руку своей, переплетая их пальцы, притягивая его к себе.


	10. Эпилог

***Два года спустя*** 

Бриенна крепко – очень крепко – держит Джоанну за руку, пока пассажиры сходят с корабля на берег. Первой появляется Санса – рыжие волосы развеваются на ветру, рукой она придерживает у бедра маленького Неда. Следом появляется Тирион, Подрик тоже не отстает. Бриенна широко улыбается, а Джоанна подпрыгивает, дергая ее руку.

– Терпение, Джоанна, – напоминает ей Бриенна.

Джоанна тяжело вздыхает, расслабляет ладонь, но тут же снова начинает тянуть Бриенну за руку. Стоящий рядом Джейме фыркает, и Бриенна искоса кидает на него многозначительный взгляд. Джейме улыбается в ответ невинно, как младенец.

Джоанна больше не может сдерживаться и едва ли не вопит:

– Тетя! Дядя! Под!

Санса обнимает Бриенну свободной рукой, потом наклоняется к Джоанне, и та обхватывает ее за шею ручками.

Отпустив ее, Джоанна хлопает Неда по руке.

– Нед!

Санса посмеивается.

– Да, это Нед.

– Аккуратнее, – предупреждает Бриенна значительным тоном матери двухлетки.

Джоанна указывает на Джейме и на ребенка в его руках.

– Тям Сейина!

– Знаю, – мягко отвечает Санса. – Я очень рада познакомиться с твоей младшей сестренкой.

Нед тянется к Джоанниным волосам, почти хватая пухлой ручкой ее светлые кудряшки. Бриенна готовится к катастрофе, но Санса успевает вмешаться, перехватывая его ладошку и целуя ее, не успевает он возмутиться.

– Серьезно, Джейме? – Бриенна поворачивается и видит, как Тирион уставился на Джейме, приподняв бровь. – Слинг?

– У меня всего одна рука, Тирион, – Джейме легонько покачивается из стороны в сторону, правым предплечьем придерживая лежащую в отрезе ткани, перекинутом через его плечо, Селину. – Хочешь, чтобы я уронил своего ребенка?

– Ты совсем размяк, братец, – говорит Тирион – полулюбя, полусаркастически.

Он поворачивается к Бриенне и кланяется.

– Сир Бриенна.

Воистину, Бриенна иногда размышляет, за что боги связали ее с Ланнистерами. Как бы она ни любила своего мужа, а следовательно, и его единственного близкого родственника, они все же невыносимы.

– Рада видеть тебя, Тирион.

– И Джоанна, – говорит Тирион, подходя к девочке ближе. – Да ты уже с меня ростом.

И он не так уж далек от истины. Джоанна, по-видимому, пошла в Бриенну не только глазами и практически белыми волосами, но и ростом. Характер, однако, у нее ланнистеровский.

Бриенна наконец переводит взгляд на Пода, маячащего позади семейства, одетого в сияющие золотые доспехи Королевской Гвардии и с мягкой улыбкой наблюдающего за ними. Она манит его рукой, и он подходит – на лице неуверенность.

Он останавливается перед ней и низко кланяется.

– Сир.

Она кивает в ответ.

– Сир.

Лицо Пода расплывается в улыбке, и он крепко обнимает ее. Это неожиданно, но радостно, и Бриенна обнимает его в ответ свободной рукой.

В конце концов момент портит Джейме:

– По-моему, кто-то проголодался. – Бриенна переводит на него взгляд и видит, что Селина ерзает, а Джейме позволяет ей тянуть в рот костяшку своего пальца, чтобы успокоить. – Да и наши гости, полагаю, хотели бы умыться перед ужином.

– Боги, да, – говорит Тирион. – И я не отказался бы от глотка вина.

\--

Бриенна держит на коленях играющего с завязками ее туники Неда, а Санса мурлычет что-то спящей Селине.

– Это все еще так странно, – говорит Санса отстраненным тоном. Она поднимает глаза на Бриенну, слегка улыбаясь – радостно и грустно одновременно.

– Что странно? – спрашивает Бриенна, вытаскивая завязку из липкой Недовой руки с полпути к его рту, слегка качая малыша на коленке, чтобы предотвратить вспышку гнева.

Санса беспечно смеется. Бриенна смотрит на нее и улыбается, видя радостные искорки в ее глазах. Бриенна вспоминает первую встречу с ней, и ей не верится, что это одна и та же девушка. Тогда она балансировала на краю пропасти, была почти сломлена, и от падения ее удерживали лишь сила воли и желание жить и процветать. Видеть ее теперь – счастливой, открытой, одетой не в темно-серое и не в черную шерсть… Бриенна и свое-то будущее представляла иным, а будущее Сансы – и подавно.

– Все, – объясняет Санса, переводя взгляд на Неда и расплываясь в еще более широкой улыбке. – Мы обе теперь матери. Причем счастливые. Вышли замуж за Ланнистеров. Тоже почему-то счастливо. – Она поворачивается поглядеть на Селину и проводит кончиком пальца по ее пухлой розовой щечке. – Мир и покой.

Санса поднимает глаза – в них сквозь счастье явственно проступают годы, проведенные в страданиях, без надежды на легкую нынешнюю жизнь. Боль больше не омрачает ее радость, и все же маячит на заднем плане – как напоминание обо всем, что привело в этот момент.

Бриенна протягивает руку, и Санса крепко пожимает ее пальцы.

– Кажется, я никогда не благодарила тебя, – тихо говорит Бриенна.

Санса недоуменно хмурится.

– За что?

– За то, что ты была мне другом, в котором я отчаянно нуждалась. – Санса выглядит озадаченно, лицо вытягивается в изумлении. – Я знаю, что ты… беспокоилась, когда я выходила за Джейме, но ты никогда не отворачивалась от меня. Ни тогда, когда узнала, что я жду от него ребенка. Ни когда я согласилась выйти за него, хоть он и бросил меня… ты не разу не назвала мои решения глупыми. Ты была добрее, чем я могла даже ожидать.

Санса сжимает Бриеннину ладонь еще крепче.

– Нужно было быть еще добрее, – говорит она и качает головой, когда Бриенна пытается перебить ее. – И представить не могу, что ты, должно быть, чувствовала, насколько тебе было одиноко. – Глаза Сансы блестят от слез. – Если бы я хоть немного понимала...

В коридоре раздается громкий хохот, сопровождаемый топотом крохотных ножек. Бриенна вскидывает взгляд и видит вихрем влетающую в комнату Джоанну – кудряшки растрепаны, скандирующую:

– Мама! Мама! Мама! Мама!

Она врезается в Бриеннину ногу, вцепляется руками ей в бедро и невинно моргает большими голубыми глазами.

– Джоанна, – говорит Бриенна, и Джоаннина улыбка слегка меркнет от ее тона. – Где септа Фалиса?

Как по команде в коридоре раздается топот гораздо более крупных ног по ковру – целеустремленный и торопливый. Войдя в открытую дверь, септа Фалиса коротко приседает в реверансе, лицо ее выражает огромную досаду.

– Простите, миледи. – Септа Фалиса расправляет плечи и вперивает в Джоанну хорошо знакомый Бриенне взгляд. – Я всего на секунду отвернулась.

– Ничего страшного, септа, – говорит Бриенна, вполне разделяя ее раздражение. Она глядит на Джоанну, по-прежнему наигранно-невинно хлопающую глазищами. – Разве можно убегать от септы Фалисы?

Джоанна рьяно трясет головой.

– Я хочу поигйать с Недом и тетей.

– А что я сказала насчет игр с Недом и Сансой?

Джоанна роняет подбородок на лежащее на Бриенниной ноге предплечье и отвечает со всей мировой скорбью, на которую способна лишь двухлетка:

– Когда посплю.

– Ты поспала?

Джоанна оглядывается на септу и снова смотрит в пол.

– Неть.

– Тогда ступай с септой Фалисой, иначе не будешь играть с ни с Недом, ни с Сансой вообще.

Джоанна разве что не бросается к своей удрученной септе.

– Она пыталась с вами драться? – спрашивает Бриенна септу Фалису, уже догадываясь, что услышит в ответ.

Септа колеблется секунду, и Бриенна замечает это.

– Лишь немного, миледи.

– Она извинилась?

– Нет, миледи.

Бриенна лишь переводит взгляд на Джоанну, и та поеживается.

– Прости, септа, – говорит она кротко, как мышка.

Когда Джоанна не смотрит на нее, Бриенна закатывает глаза.

– Я снова поговорю с лордом Джейме сегодня, – говорит она септе. – Обсудим, что делать с этой новой проблемой.

На самом деле, не такая она и новая. Джоанна появилась на свет, пинаясь и пихаясь, и никогда и не думала прекращать. Однако теперь она больше не младенец, и убеждать ее, что драться с людьми уже совсем не мило, приходится всем окружающим ее взрослым. А то, что Джейме находит забавным, что его первеница переняла материнские боевые навыки и отцовское самообладание, нисколько не помогает делу.

– Конечно, миледи. – Септа делает еще один реверанс, берет Джоанну за руку и ведет ее в направлении детской.

Бриенна вздыхает, переводит взгляд на Сансу и видит, что та улыбается и явно старается сдержать смех.

– Она дочь своего отца, – говорит Бриенна.

Санса вздергивает бровь.

– Ну конечно.

\--

Едва Селина заканчивает сосать, Джейме забирает ее, кладет себе на грудь животиком вниз, так, что ее ухо оказывается напротив его сердца, и нежно постукивает по спинке. Глаза и волосы у Селины уже темнее, чем Джоаннины, и Бриенна втайне надеется, что она будет копией Джейме, когда подрастет.

– Сегодня Джоанна снова сбежала от септы. – Джейме издает смешок, на губах – почти гордая улыбка. – Кроме того, она пыталась с ней драться, прежде чем убежать.

– Не пойму, почему у тебя такой обличительный тон, – говорит Джейме, не сводя глаз с Селины. Он перекладывает ее на свои согнутые в коленях ноги, так что ножками она упирается ему в живот, и улыбается ей, держа за ручки. – Она ведь и твоя дочь тоже.

– Я была невероятно примерным ребенком.

Очень сложно говорить с Джейме строго, когда он выглядит вот так – а вот так он выглядит всегда, когда рядом находится любая из его дочерей. Когда Селина только родилась, Бриенна волновалась. Джейме был абсолютно уверен, что будет мальчик – настолько спокойнее протекала эта беременность. Когда мейстер объявил, что у них еще одна девочка, сердце Бриенны слегка упало, и она тут же перевела обеспокоенный взгляд на Джейме, полагая, что он расстроился, раз это не сын.

Волновалась она зря. Когда повитуха передала ему Селину, лицо Джейме светилось так же ярко, из глаз текли точно такие же слезы, а пальцы так же нежно касались ее лица – как было, когда родилась Джоанна. Глядя на него теперь, Бриенна не может вообразить более довольного, чем он, мужчину, во всем Вестеросе и Эссосе вместе взятых.

– Да, все примерные девочки становятся рыцарями, – иронично говорит Джейме. Теперь он воркует с Селиной, хлопая ее маленькими ладошками, пока она не начинает улыбаться ему в ответ.

– Джейме, не отвлекайся, пожалуйста. – Выходит чуть резче, чем Бриенна планировала, но она ужасно устала. Разрываясь между подготовкой к прибытию гостей и празднику, заботами о трехмесячной дочери, которая не спит дольше пары часов, и ловлей самой изворотливой двухлетки в Штормовых землях, поспать ей удается еще меньше, чем когда-либо – меньше даже, чем во время войны.

Джейме наконец смотрит на нее, озабоченно хмуря брови. Бриенна забирает у него Селину и укладывает ее в люльку возле их кровати, вручив деревянную погремушку.

– Тебе пора стать с Джоанной построже, – говорит она ему почти с сожалением. Проводя время с дочерьми, Джейме светится неприкрытой радостью первооткрывателя. И это ведет к тому, что из них получатся две испорченные и избалованные девочки. – Нельзя, чтобы она так и продолжала бить людей. Одно дело, когда она была младенцем, но теперь она достаточно взрослая, чтобы понимать, почему это плохо.

Джейме вздыхает.

Тяжко.

– Я знаю, тебе это не нравится. – Бриенна накрывает его ладонь своей. – Но она становится непослушной. Мы оба знаем, что она может найти своей энергии применение получше, чем драться с септой.

– Может, мне начать с ней тренироваться?

Бриенна закатила бы глаза, но так ее раздражение и на Джейме, и на Джоанну моментально испаряется.

– Если главным уроком, который она извлечет из этих занятий, будет то, что бить можно только тебя и только во время тренировки, то да. – Джейме улыбается. Бриенна поднимает палец. – Но если она начнет драться сильнее – мы сразу же прекращаем это. И мне все равно, что ты не выносишь ее слез.

– Ладно, ладно, ладно, – бормочет он, дотрагиваясь до ее лица и целуя ее. – А теперь иди ко мне.

Она улыбается ему в губы, и он притягивает ее к себе, чтобы она оказалась сверху.

\--

Джейме уже давно сменил ланнистеровские золото и багрянец на тартские лазурь и солнечную желтизну. Бриенна совсем не скучает по его старым цветам. Они бы не были ей к лицу, и она чувствует некую гордость всякий раз, когда Джейме появляется в Большом зале, облаченный в  _ ее  _ цвета. Сама Бриенна одета теперь в бледно-розовый шелк. Она так и не понимает, как ее удалось уговорить на такое. Однако это платье гораздо лучше последнего розового платья, в котором Джейме видел ее.

Большой зал полон гостей – народ Тарта собрался, чтобы отпраздновать визит Королевы Севера и рождение Селины. Бриеннин отец уступает место во главе длинного стола Сансе, несмотря на ее протесты, что она не правительница острова. Она одета в великолепное серебристое платье, голову венчает корона с лютоволками.

Если раньше Бриенна чувствовала бы себя рядом со своей царственной подругой нескладно и неуклюже, теперь она совершенно не думает об этом. Над ней уже давно никто не потешается – по крайней мере в лицо или в присутствии приближенных. А даже если и потешались бы, думает она, когда чувствуешь любовь, слова и впрямь становятся ветром.

Когда Селвин встает, чтобы произнести речь, Джейме накрывает Бриеннину руку своей и улыбается.

– Я благодарю Королеву Севера за то, что почтила наш маленький остров своим визитом, особенно в день празднования рождения моей младшей внучки. Три месяца назад у моей дочери и ее лорда мужа родилась вторая дочь, Селина. С бесконечной радостью сообщаю, что она столь же здоровая и крепкая, как ее старшая сестра. – Селвин лучезарно улыбается – не только толпе, но и Джейме с Бриенной тоже. Сказать, что он обожает внучек – не сказать ничего. В своей к ним любви он почти переплюнул Джейме. – Не начнут ли лорд и леди первый танец?

Бриенна сверкает на отца взглядом, но когда Джейме встает и подает ей руку, она берет ее и следует за ним в центр зала.

На этот раз она без промедления идет в его объятья. Бриенна думает, что, должно быть, этот танец сильно отличается от первого их танца – свидетелями которого были те же самые люди. Он поседел и отрастил бороду. Она поправилась – особенно с учетом того, что с рождения второго ребенка прошло совсем немного времени. Однако Бриенна знает: всем ясно, что им уютно друг с другом, и их любовь вполне очевидна.

Джейме легко и беззаботно кружит ее в танце. Она больше не ощущает на себе осуждающих взглядов толпы. Теперь ей все равно, если кто-то думает, будто они с Джейме странная пара. Она всегда будет выше него и шире в плечах, но когда он улыбается ей и прижимает к себе, когда его глаза светятся любовью и страстью – тогда она понимает слова, которые Джейме шепнул ей когда-то: льва не должно интересовать мнение овец.

Когда музыка затихает, Джейме берет ее руку, делает шаг назад, наклоняется и с улыбкой целует костяшки ее пальцев. Бриенна широко улыбается в ответ и притягивает его к себе, обнимая.

Она целует его перед лицом богов и людей – гордая, счастливая и безумно влюбленная в своего мужа.


End file.
